O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO
by Kaname Ueda
Summary: Homem de temperamento ardente, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Tayshou, sentiu-se encantado pela bela Rin Magatsuhi. Mas ele fez uma terrível descoberta: Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como parte de sua vingança final! HENTAI.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

* * *

**_Escócia, __de 1372 a 1378... _**

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Taishou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua familia, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

* * *

**_O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO_**

* * *

**_#_**

**_#_**

**_#_**

**PRÓLOGO**

**O DESAFIO DOS CLÃS**

**LUTA DE VIDA OU MORTE**

**#**

**#**

**#**

Rin sabia que o desafio seria feito. Ao amanhecer, quando o nevoeiro desapareceu, foi forçada a assistir ao combate pessoal entre seu irmão, Kouga, e Sesshoumaru Tayshou, herdeiro do clã mais po­deroso da Escócia.

O irmão de Rin caiu sobre um joelho, ferido. O chefe da família Tayshou ergueu sua espada para o golpe mortal.

— Poupe-o! — gritou Rin, correndo pelo portão aberto a fim de implorar pela vida de Kouga. — Por seis anos você nos ameaçou com sua vingança! Agora, pare! Sesshoumaru, eu imploro!

Aquelas palavras, para Rin, tinham gosto de fel, pois jurara jamais implorar-lhe coisa alguma. Reunindo o pouco orgulho que lhe restava, ergueu-se, altiva, até seu olhar encontrar o de Sesshoumaru.

Os olhos do guerreiro escocês estavam frios, cravados no corpo delgado de Rin.

— As crianças? — gritou através da distância que os separavam.

Sesshoumaru endureceu a expressão quando percebeu que ela não estava disposta a responder. Mas, antes que ele tivesse tempo de se mexer, antes que refletisse mais profundamente e analisasse seus sentimentos em relação à jovem, seus dois irmãos adiantaram-se em seus cavalos corcéis e aprisionaram Rin.

A jovem deu um grito, logo sufocado, e sua luta para escapar foi em vão.

Horrorizado, Sesshoumaru viu Miroke encostar um punhal na garganta de Rin. Sem pensar um segundo no que fazia, deixou cair a espada, deu as costas a seu inimigo, Kouga, e avançou.

— Pare, irmão! — ordenou Inuyasha, o caçula dos homens do clã dos Tayshou. — Esta mulher gerou dois filhos seus! Agora, Miroke e eu daremos um fim a seu tormento.

Assim falando, Inuyasha, com uma das mãos, segurou firmemente o braço de Rin, enquanto controlava com os joelhos o cavalo irrequieto. Com a mão livre, segurou-a pelos cabelos cor de mel, forçando-lhe a cabeça para trás até que ela fosse obrigada a encará-lo.

— Por sua vida e pela vida desse seu irmão inútil, entregue-nos as crianças!

Rin sentiu a ponta da arma em sua garganta e per­deu o resto de fôlego que ainda tinha. Sua boca estava seca; não conseguia falar. Seus olhos se fecharam, derrotados e desesperados. Seria aquela a vingança final?

Tinha vontade de amaldiçoar Ayame Tayshou Magatsuhi, esposa de seu irmão Kouga. Por causa dela, irmã de Sesshoumaru, os Tayshou haviam infla­mado seu clã contra o dela, destruindo-o. Muito sangue rolara. E, agora, exigiam que ela lhes entregasse os próprios filhos!

— Ela não vai nos contar onde as crianças estão, Sesshoumaru — declarou Miroke, entre cínico e irritado. — Portanto, não nos deixa escolha. Um dia você vai me agradecer, caro irmão, por libertá-lo dessa fada que o atormenta.

Sesshoumaru não disse uma única palavra. Miroke então prosseguiu:

— Este não é o final que nosso pai Inu Tayshou desejava para esta história, mas é bem merecido. — Relanceou novamente o olhar para o irmão mais velho. — Sesshoumaru?

— Você está cego, Miroke? — perguntou Inuyasha com voz irônica. — Não vê que ele não consegue nem mesmo falar? — Riu com vontade. — Mas tenho certeza de que irá nos agradecer quando tivermos feito o que deve ser feito. Vamos lá, Miroke, acabe logo com isso! Abra essa garganta mentirosa! Liberte Sesshoumaru da fada dos Magatsuhi!!!

**#**

**#**

**#**

* * *

**_Continua..._**

**_Clike no GO e escolha sua opção, que são 5, e todas são válidas. Claro que a sua review é muito mais importante e respeitada acima de tudo!!! na dúvida -e não tenham duvidas! - clikem no botãozin verdin logo mais abaixo:_**

**1 - ADD Story to Favorites - vc escolhe como uma de suas fics favoritas!**

**2 - ADD Story Alert - vc fica sabendo quando um cap novo é postado!**

**2- ADD Author to Favorites - vc add a ficwitter como uma de suas favoritas!**

**4 ADD Author Alert - vc add um alerta para o autor!**

**5 - Review - vc posta o seu comentário que faz toda a diferença nas fics!**

**e muito obrigada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! beijosss.....**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

****

* * *

**Um ****grande amor que desafiou ****o ****antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

* * *

_**Escócia, de 1372 a 1378... **_

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Taishou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua familia, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

* * *

**O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO**

* * *

**#**

**#**

**#**

**CAPITULO UM**

**O INICIO**

**A UNIÃO COM O INIMIGO**

**#**

**#**

**#**

_Castelo __de __Halberry, terras do Oeste, __1372._

As vigas enegrecidas pela fumaça estremeceram ao som vibrante das gaitas de foles no amplo salão da fortaleza Tayshou. O castelo de Halberry ocupava o promontório que se projetava no mar em Mid Clyth, nas terras do Oeste de Caithness. Inu, chefe do clã dos Tayshou e príncipe herdeiro de Caithness, reinava ali.

Os servos apressavam-se a manter cheios os cálices de ouro e prata incrustados de pedras preciosas sobre a grande mesa. Movido por seu imenso amor pela filha Ayame, Inu Tayshou ofereceu o primeiro brinde de parabéns aos noivos. Beber à saúde de Kouga, do clã Magatsuhi, noivo e inimigo, era algo que o amargurava. Porém, ressentia-se do fato de seus homens hesitarem em celebrar a ocasião com alegria.

Aquele casamento asseguraria a paz entre os dois clãs.

As guerras constantes estavam acabando com os bens de ambos. O novo compromisso, o noivado entre seu filho mais velho, Sesshoumaru, com Rin, filha única de Narake Magatsuhi, garantiria a paz para sempre.

Dentro de Inu Tayshou ardia a mágoa de saber que não mais ouviria, naquele salão, o grito de guerra contra os Magatsuhi. Ayame e Kouga haviam unido os clãs poderosos, tornando-os aliados por afinidade.

Sentado à direita dos noivos, Inu Tayshou sentiu o clima tenso que se propagava no ar como névoa sobre o lago. O sangue quente e as lembranças dos escoceses estavam imersos em brigas de famílias. Poucos dos homens ali presentes iriam um dia esquecer aqueles que haviam morrido pelas adagas e espadas de seus inimigos.

As sobrancelhas arqueadas de Inu Tayshou, que emoldura­vam olhos penetrantes, de um dourado profundo, esquadri­nharam as mesas apinhadas. Não prestou atenção à ri­queza do linho puro que as cobria, nem às tapeçarias que revestiam as paredes de pedra. Pela primeira vez, achou natural a abundância de comida servida em pratos dignos de um rei. Sua riqueza viera, em parte, de Suikotsu Tahou, duque de Caithness, e Toutosai, cuja filha Abi ca­sara-se com sir Akitoki Houju de Umfraville, da antiga casa ba­ronial normanda. Essa aliança trouxera mais riquezas ao clã.

Seu olhar errante deparou com o de Narake, chefe dos Magatsuhi, que possuíam as terras de Strathnaver, toda a parte nor­te das terras escocesas. Em honra da filha de Narake, Inu Tayshou disfarçou um sorriso quando o outro tocou no emblema da família, uma planta chamada giesta com poucas folhas e flores amarelas.

Ao ouvir o riso de Ayame, Inu Tayshou desviou o olhar orgulhoso para ela, compreendendo que fora pela filha que recolocara a espada na bainha. Ayame, a caçula de seus 4 filhos, voltou-se para ele e elogiou a festa.

— Está contente, minha menina?

— Oh, se estou! Você tornou realidade o meu maior desejo.

— Oxalá eu sempre possa fazer isso.

Sim, realmente dera à filha o que ela desejava. Mas não tivera escolha. Só houve paz depois que ele concordou com o casamento. Não que Ayame ou Kouga precisassem de seu consentimento, ou do de Narake. Sabia que Ayame teria fugido com o herdeiro dos Magatsuhi. Porém, tinha que admitir, Kouga era um homem íntegro e insistira no casamento.

Com um suspiro, expressou o cansaço do homem que fora dominado e vencido pelo belo sexo. Ayame, com 18 anos, apesar do físico delicado, não era nenhuma florzinha tímida. Era sangue de seu sangue, o mesmo dos reis nórdicos, homens do mar. Como ele, Ayame jamais desviava de um objetivo.

Izayoi, sua esposa, lançou um olhar sereno e ele ergueu a taça em sua homenagem. Não se casara por amor, mas, com o passar do tempo, haviam transformado o afeto mútuo em laços bem mais fortes. Izayoi parecia feliz com o contentamento da filha e a preparara bem para o papel de esposa de um grande senhor.

Inu Tayshou gostaria que seu filho mais velho, Sesshoumaru, de 22 anos, es­tivesse conformado com aquela festa. Fitou a jovem Rin. As rugas desapareceram de sua testa, e seu sorriso intensificou-se. A menina olhava, extasiada, para Sesshoumaru. Não era a única a admirá-lo. Mulheres mais velhas também lhe lançavam olhares provocadores.

Apesar dos seus 14 anos e de ser uma Magatsuhi, Rin era um encanto. Se continuasse assim, ao crescer faria com que os homens sonhassem com fadas e ninfas. Mas, apesar de jovem, era tão teimosa quanto Ayame. Passaria aquela infor­mação a Sesshoumaru. Quando chegasse a hora do casamento, ele poderia usar aquele conhecimento da maneira que achasse melhor. Inu Tayshou não tinha a menor dúvida de que seu filho faria tudo para manter a honra do clã.

Sesshoumaru também pensava nessa honra. Respondeu a um brinde a seu futuro casamento. Tudo era feito em nome do clã. Ele sorria serenamente. Ninguém diria que, atrás daquela expressão amigável e dos olhos dourados, havia um ódio terrível.

Seu olhar cruzou com o de Bankotsu Hakurei, aliado dos clã dos Keith. Sesshoumaru sabia que ele também não estava satisfeito com a festa. Bankotsu sempre quisera Ayame como esposa.

Sesshoumaru temia que sua irmã fizesse pouco caso do risco que seu clã corria. Conhecia o temperamento do herdeiro dos Magatsuhi. Desde os 15 anos lutava com Kouga, dois anos mais velho. Sabia que a personalidade forte e apaixonada de Ayame entraria em atrito com o orgulho e o caráter de Kouga sempre que ele quisesse controlá-la.

Ayame tinha obsessão pelo marido. Não havia outro modo de descrever seus sentimentos. Sete meses antes do casamento ele a salvara de um assalto. Daquele dia em diante, ela não descansara até vê-lo de novo.

Apenas Sesshoumaru sabia das ocasiões em que a irmã caçula cru­zara, com audácia, os rios Halladale e Helmsdale, na esperança de rever Kouga. E, quando finalmente o reen­controu e afirmou que ele a desonrara, apenas Sesshoumaru sabia que era mentira. Ayame era tão virgem quanto a Rin de quem Sesshoumaru ficara noivo aquela noite.

Seu pai jurara vingança, prometendo arrancar o cora­ção de Kouga, mas Ayame implorara para se casar com ele.

Trocando um olhar rancoroso com o cunhado, Sesshoumaru ergueu a taça, carrancudo como o pai. Eram todos cul­pados por permitir que Ayame se tornasse indomável. Sempre que ela queria alguma coisa, ou pensava querer, não sossegava até obtê-la. Era melhor que Kouga tomasse cuidado.

Ele precisava ser forte para dominar a natureza irre­quieta de Ayame. E sensível o suficiente para compreen­der sua enorme necessidade de amor.

Uma estranha premonição apossou-se de Sesshoumaru.

— Vai ficar bêbado se continuar assim — sussurrou-lhe Rin.

Era a segunda vez que ela ousava dirigir-lhe a palavra. Sentada a seu lado, muito aprumada, Rin estava ma­goada porque Sesshoumaru nem sequer a fitava, e porque fazia com que enchessem sua taça novamente.

A impaciência não a deixava parar quieta no assento.

Passara a maior parte da noite olhando para Sesshoumaru, concluindo que era o menino mais bonito do mundo.

- "Bem, não mais um menino" - pensou com seus botões – "Mas sim o homem mais bonito do mundo!".

Era mais alto que seu único irmão, Kouga. Rin ouvira as histórias sobre sua habilidade e destemor nas lutas, e sentia-se um pouco amedrontada.

Sabia que Sesshoumaru não gostava dela. Recusara seu tí­mido pedido para que a levasse a passear a cavalo na manhã seguinte. O noivo não iria perder tempo com ela. Nem agora nem depois. Não iria cortejá-la. Sua mãe Kikyou lhe explicara, com paciência, que precisava se casar com Sesshoumaru para garantir a paz. Amor, como aquele que seus pais tinham um pelo outro, não existia.

Mesmo assim, Rin sentia que a frieza de Sesshoumaru era injusta. Doía-lhe o fato de ele não lhe ter sorrido nenhuma vez. Atrevida, pousou a mão no braço coberto de veludo.

— Você ainda não me dirigiu a palavra, Sesshoumaru. Não gosto disso. Não acho justo.

Ele a brindou com um olhar cruel e arrogante, e con­tinuou a ignorá-la. Por mais que amasse o pai, por mais que o respeitasse como chefe do clã, seu ressentimento se intensificara com aquele compromisso forçado. Sesshoumaru convivia muito de perto com a morte, enquanto Rin desejava viver cada minuto, intensamente.

O fato de ter de esperar anos, até que a noiva crescesse, pois ela tinha somente 14 anos, deixava Sesshoumaru doente. Gostaria de ter uma desculpa para sair da mesa, mas seu pai ficaria furioso. Tentou distrair-se e olhou para Kikyou, mãe de Rin. Não era uma mulher de beleza esfuziante, mas havia muita do­çura em seu rosto quando sorria para a filha. Porém, ao sentir o olhar de Sesshoumaru, parou de sorrir.

Do outro lado do salão estava Kagura, uma prima dis­tante, sentada ao lado da irmã Kanna. Segundo o que se comentava, Kagura já não era virgem. Ele imaginou os cabelos negros da prima entre suas mãos, os lábios en­treabertos, submissos…

Rin percebeu os olhares trocados entre Sesshoumaru e Kagura e pressentiu um perigo inexplicável. Novamente pousou a mão no braço de Sesshoumaru, apertando-o e exigindo atenção.

— Kagura não serve para você. De mais a mais, não divido o que é meu.

Sesshoumaru riu asperamente.

Naquele instante, Ayame e Kouga ergueram-se, dando início ao baile.

— Dança comigo? — perguntou Rin.

— Dançar com um bebê chorão? Quer que riam de mim? Já é hora de uma criança como você ir para a cama.

— Quando eu crescer, não admitirei que olhe para Kagura.

— Não pertenço a ninguém, menina.

Rin sorriu, disfarçando a dor.

— Quando crescer vou… seduzir você.

— Onde foi que uma menina aprendeu a falar essas coisas? Isso não me agrada.

— Segundo sua irmã Ayame, _é _você que tem que me agradar. — Acrescentou subitamente: — Pretende levar Kagura para a cama?

— Seu pai devia lhe dar uma boa surra, menina. Crian­ças não sabem nada sobre essas coisas. Pare ou eu mesmo baterei em você.

— Não pode fazer isso.

— Um dia serei o chefe e minha palavra vai ser lei. E mesmo agora eu mando, porque somos noivos.

Rin calou-se e Sesshoumaru a observou com atenção pela primeira vez. Era pálida, de feições indefinidas, mas o nariz arrebitado revelava teimosia. Os olhos verdes eram sombreados por cílios espessos. Os pe­quenos lábios cerrados e o queixo firme denunciavam determinação. Rin seria uma linda mulher.

— Lembre-se de meu aviso: eu comando — advertiu-a.

— Vou me lembrar.

Alguns artistas iniciaram um número de mágica. Rin esqueceu-se de Sesshoumaru, batendo palmas, contente.

— Finalmente fizemos você sorrir, menina? — per­guntou Inu Tayshou.

— Sim. Adoro mágicos.

— Isso me alegra. Quero que seja feliz conosco.

Inu Tayshou pronunciou as palavras como um aviso para Sesshoumaru.

— Talvez demore para eu ser a senhora deste castelo, mas, quando chegar esse momento, providenciarei para que a alegria reine aqui – disse Rin.

— Tomara que demore mesmo — redargüiu Sesshoumaru.

O riso alegre de Ayame chamou a atenção do irmão, que sorriu para ela com adoração. Ayame era mais nova do que Sesshoumaru, Miroke e Inuyasha, era a caçula. Naquele momento, os três olhavam para a irmã com amor. Juravam que o homem que a magoasse mereceria a morte.

Sesshoumaru entendia por que os homens se encantavam com Ayame. Ruiva, a pele branca como a neve, rosada sob o reflexo das tochas, tinha cabelos do mesmo tom do da mãe.

Kouga ergueu-se, seguido pela esposa e por todas as outras damas. Sussurrou-lhe algo e ela corou, deixando o salão. Sesshoumaru permaneceu sentado. Não quis juntar-se aos homens que rodeavam Kouga, fazendo brincadeiras sobre a noite de núpcias.

Poucos do clã Tayshou circundavam o noivo. Kikyou apro­ximou-se de Rin e Sesshoumaru mal a cumprimentou. Estava excitado. Os olhares atrevidos de Kagura não o deixavam quieto. Seu corpo ardia de desejo.

Levantou-se. Tinha mais de um metro e oitenta de al­tura. Muitas mulheres suspiravam por seu olhar quente e predador.

— Vá com calma — alertou Miroke.

— Isso mesmo — secundou Inuyasha, acenando em di­reção ao pai.

Ignorando os comentários, Sesshoumaru dirigiu-se a Kagura e ofereceu-lhe a mão áspera e calejada, convidando-a para dançar. Ignorou o olhar furioso do primo Hakudoushi.

— Você é atrevido, Sesshoumaru. Seu pai não aprova o que fez — disse Kagura.

— Está com medo? — perguntou ele, fazendo a mão deslizar pelo quadril roliço da prima.

A moça examinou o sorriso meio demoníaco, meio angelical.

— Sim, mas isso não me deterá. Você é o homem mais excitante deste lugar.

Começaram a dançar, os corpos se aproximando de maneira tentadora. Kagura estava encantada com Sesshoumaru. Não lhe importava se era noivo de outra.

— Quero você, querido.

Ele a tomou pela mão e conduziu-a para fora do salão. Hakudoushi observou a cena, praguejando:

— Canalha!

— Também não gosto dele.

Hakudoushi voltou-se e deparou com Bankotsu, do clã dos Keith.

— Um dia ele vai implorar para ter algo que deseja muito — murmurou Hakudoushi. — Então eu partirei, levando o que ele quer.

— Avise-me quando este dia chegar — falou Bankotsu.

— Você trairia seu clã?

— Os Keith, nunca. Mas não sou tão leal com os Magatsuhi. — Bankotsu encarou o outro. — Deseja Rin? – perguntou Bankotsu.

— Não é da sua conta. Só direi que, esta noite, muito me foi roubado.

Hakudoushi percebeu que Miroke os observava. Sem mais pa­lavras, sumiu na multidão, mas não esqueceu o que Bankotsu lhe dissera. Um dia ele lhe seria útil.

Miroke voltou-se para Inuyasha:

— Marque o rosto daqueles dois. Não gostam de nosso irmão.

Inuyasha concordou e fechou os olhos. Deixou que uma imagem se formasse em sua mente. Era uma premonição. Não adiantava lutar. Viu chamas cor de sangue tornar-se negras em volta de dois amantes.

Kouga e Ayame? Ou Sesshoumaru com alguma mulher?

Com um grito, Inuyasha caiu para a frente, mas Miroke o segurou a tempo. Os dois jovens saíram do salão. Inuyasha nunca se enganava em suas premonições.

Miroke passou a noite em claro, pensando no que o irmão dissera ter visto. Chamas de paixão? Ódio? Que tipo de fogo consumiria o casal da visão?

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

* * *

_**Continua**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

**_AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS AS REVIEWS DE:_**

**_H. QUINZEL_**

**_ANA JAGANSHI_**

**_KUCHIKI RIN_**

**_HACHI CHAN 2_**

**_PEQUENA RIN_**

**_ANA SPIZZIOLLI_**

**_SHIRLAINE_**

**_NAMI CHAN VAMPIRE_**

**_#################################################################_**

**_ESTE CAPITULO É DEDICADO A TODAS VOCÊS_**

**_DE CORAÇÃO_**

**_CAUH MYTH TAISHO_**

**_###################################################################_**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

* * *

**_Escócia, __de 1372 a 1378..._**

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Taishou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua família, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

* * *

******_O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO_**

**

* * *

**

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**CAPITULO DOIS**_

_**O JURAMENTO**_

**O PLANO DE VINGANÇA**

**#**

**#**

**#**

Logo Sesshoumaru completaria 23 anos. Ansiava por voltar para casa. Durante quase um ano estivera vistoriando obras em Dirlot.

Spital era o vilarejo onde Kagura morava com a família. Seu pai, Onigumo, não se importava com as freqüentes au­sências da filha quando Sesshoumaru ia visitá-los.

Antes da aurora, naquele dia, Kagura vira, com desa­grado, os dois irmãos de Sesshoumaru ir buscá-lo. Tinha certeza de que ele estivera a ponto de dizer-lhe que iria pedir ao pai para terminar o noivado com a menina Magatsuhi.

Sesshoumaru pertencia a ela. Não o dividiria com outra. Seu sangue era tão bom quanto o de Rin. Seria ela, Kagura, a esposa do príncipe herdeiro.

Sesshoumaru relanceou os olhos para a figura da amante, ao longe. Ao cruzar o rio Thurso, já a esquecera. Sabia o que ela queria e não estava muito certo sobre se devia agradá-la.

Ao aproximar-se, no dia seguinte, do castelo de Hal­berry, compreendeu quanto sentira saudades. Perguntou:

— Ayame está bem?

— Dificil dizer. Não manda muitas notícias — respon­deu Miroke.

— Eu a vi faz algum tempo — disse Inuyasha.

— Pensamos que estivesse esperando um filho, mas não houve notícias a respeito — acrescentou Miroke.

Um medo inexplicável invadiu Sesshoumaru.

— Estão escondendo algo?

Miroke pensou na noite, um ano atrás, na noite do casamento da irmã quando Inuyasha tivera sua primeira visão das chamas e dos amantes. A imagem nunca se modificara. Mas não podia contar aquilo a Sesshoumaru.

— Não sei de nada. Nem Inuyasha. Tranqüilize-se, mano. Se as coisas não estivessem bem, já saberíamos.

Sesshoumaru entendeu que de nada adiantaria pressioná-los.

* * *

Gritos de alegria saudaram a chegada dos homens ao castelo. Os grandes portões de carvalho abriram-se, em sinal de boas-vindas.

Sesshoumaru apressou-se em abraçar a mãe, Izaoyi, que vinha cor­rendo pela escada. Em seguida, saudou o pai, abraçando-o com força.

Tarde da noite, quando todos já haviam ido dormir, ficou conversando com o pai diante da grande lareira.

— Dizem que o duque de Lancaster planeja invadir a França. Há rumores de que os clãs irão ajudá-lo.

— Escreva o que digo, meu filho. O duque de Lancaster deseja a coroa da Inglaterra. Nós, escoceses, já temos nossos próprios problemas com os Sinclair, os Sutherland e os Keith, cada vez mais ambiciosos por terras.

— Mas nenhum nos derrotou até agora. E você logo estará enchendo mais os seus cofres. Onigumo vai bem nos negócios e em breve enviará sua parte. Trouxe peles para mamãe, que tem se queixado do frio.

— Sesshoumaru, você quer me contar algo?

— Bem… Kagura pediu-me, de novo, que rompesse o noivado com Rin.

— Não posso permitir isso. A riqueza de nosso clã está aumentando. Narake manteve sua palavra. Se rixas têm acontecido, isso se deve aos Keith. Aquele clã não é confiável. Não posso fazer o que me pede, pois deson­raria os Magatsuhi.

Sesshoumaru não sabia muito bem por que mencionara aqui­lo. Culpa, talvez. Mas jamais prometera nada a Kagura, além do prazer que compartilhavam. Sabia, porém, que pouco pensava na menina que seria sua esposa.

— Não acredito que deseje Kagura, meu filho. Ela não tem as qualidades de uma boa esposa. Se tivesse, eu a haveria escolhido para você. — Fez uma pausa, tentando abordar o assunto com diplomacia. — Onigumo sabe?

— Ele só enxerga as peles. E eu não prometi nada a Kagura — respondeu Sesshoumaru, consolando-se ao lembrar que seu casamento ainda demoraria para chegar. Quem poderia dizer o que iria acontecer até lá?

Levantou-se, com a intenção de dar boa noite ao pai, mas um súbito rumor junto aos portões do castelo chamou sua atenção. Precipitou-se para fora, e seu grito de ódio fez Inu Tayshou pôr a mão no coração, enquanto corria para a entrada.

Tochas eram erguidas por aqueles que havia acordado com o barulho. Inu Tayshou olhou para baixo e benzeu-se, sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

Sesshoumaru trazia nos braços Ayame, quase morta.

Inu Tayshou não conseguia falar. Fitou o filho, mas nenhum dos dois conseguiu falar nada. Os outros também per­maneceram em silêncio.

Sesshoumaru levou a irmã para o salão e acariciou-lhe os cabelos enquanto repetia:

— Quem ousou fazer isso, querida? Quem fez isso a você? Por Deus, conte, Ayame! Quem?

Novamente, Inu Tayshou pôs a mão sobre o coração, que parecia partido em dois. Guerreiro destemido, acostuma­do às torturas infligidas pelos homens, só conseguia ficar ali parado, inútil. Olhou para a filha.

— Você está a salvo, querida. Ninguém mais irá ma­chucá-la. Mas imploro, diga-me quem fez isso.

Ayame, sufocada, os lábios inchados e o rosto desfi­gurado pelo espancamento, pronunciou uma palavra:

— Magatsuhi.

Sesshoumaru sibilou:

— Você acabou de selar a sentença de morte de seu marido.

— Não! — gritou Ayame, e desmaiou.

Inu Tayshou acordou Izaoyi, para que cuidasse da filha. Depois reuniu os filhos e os poucos homens do clã que se encontravam no castelo. Sabia que Sesshoumaru se continha ao máximo para não sair correndo em busca dos Magatsuhi. Ele também enfrentava a mesma agonia.

Mas os anos de guerra e paz o haviam ensinado a ser paciente, coisa que Sesshoumaru ainda não aprendera. Preci­sava ouvir da filha o que acontecera antes de atacar os Magatsuhi.

— As terras da Escócia estremecerão com nossos gritos de guerra se minha filha morrer! — exclamou.

* * *

Três dias se passaram até Izaoyi declarar que Ayame podia falar. Sesshoumaru, o rosto pálido pela longa vigília, seguiu o pai até o quarto da irmã. Apenas uma vela iluminava o aposento, a um canto. Ele se ajoelhou e tomou a mão de Ayame, sentindo, agradecido, a fraca pressão de seus dedos.

A semiescuridão escondia a humilhação dela. Nin­guém via suas cicatrizes. Ayame podia sentir o ódio de seu pai e de seu irmão. Teve medo de contar a verdade.

Conhecia muito bem os hábitos e o profundo orgulho do clã. Não suportaria estar longe da família naquele momento. Se estivesse, só desejaria a morte.

— Meu coração, fico feliz por vê-la melhor — disse Inu Tayshou.

Ayame mal conseguia falar. Chorando, explicou que fora espancada e expulsa de casa por não poder conceber um filho. Sabia que estava assinando a sentença de morte de Kouga, mas e daí? Não poderia mais voltar para ele. Sabia que estava desfigurada para sempre.

— Jura? — perguntou Inu Tayshou, quando ela acabou de falar.

Ayame jurou.

Sesshoumaru beijou sua mão e a face machucada. Tinham que se vingar por aquela terrível ofensa. Assim que saiu do quarto, ele se dirigiu ao pai:

— Vou matá-lo pelo que fez a Ayame.

— Não, Sesshoumaru. Acalme-se — disse Inu Tayshou, enchendo dois copos de vinho e oferecendo um ao filho. — Não permitirei que faça isso. Sua irmã sobreviveu. Não é a morte de Kouga que procuro.

— Não diga isso, meu pai.

— Os Magatsuhi pagarão pela afronta. Não pense que esqueci nossa honra.

— Então qual é seu plano?

— Filho, você é orgulhoso demais. Não o culpo, pois herdou esse orgulho de mim. Quero tirar tudo dos Magatsuhi. Não se passará um dia sem que suas terras sejam atacadas. Não sobrará pedra sobre pedra. O nome Magatsuhi será apagado para sempre. Você é meu sucessor, Sesshoumaru. Deve concordar com o que digo. Do contrário, diga-me.

— Você ainda é meu chefe. Estou do seu lado.

Inu Tayshou sabia quanto aquelas palavras eram penosas para Sesshoumaru e admirou-o por isso. Chamou as pessoas mais próximas do clã.

* * *

Em dois dias o salão tornou-se o centro de um conselho de guerra. Planejavam a destruição do inimigo.

Sesshoumaru fez uma cruz com dois pedaços de madeira queimada, símbolo da quebra de paz. Miroke entregou-lhe um pedaço de pano embebido em sangue de carneiro, e Sesshoumaru o embrulhou em volta da cruz, erguendo-a para que todos a vissem.

Miroke desfraldou a bandeira de guerra negra dos an­tigos reis escandinavos, ancestrais dos Keith, dos Magatsuhi e dos Tayshou. Simbolizava o espírito dos deuses vikings.

A cruz queimada representava o Fogo e a Espada. Seria carregada por vários homens, de cidade em ci­dade, convocando todos para que se reunissem em Hal­berry. Sesshoumaru iria escolher aquele que seria o primeiro a empunhá-la.

Seu olhar deteve-se no primo Hakudoushi.

— Você levará a bandeira.

Hakudoushi se encolheu. Alguns viraram o rosto ante tal co­vardia, embora todos conhecessem a maldição do porta­bandeira. A profecia dizia que sempre seriam vitoriosos com ela, mas quem a carregasse morreria.

Relutante, Hakudoushi tomou-a nas mãos. Inu Tayshou reuniu seus três filhos. Inuyasha perguntou:

— E o noivado, pai? Vai desfazê-lo agora?

— É claro que sim! — exclamou Sesshoumaru, antecipan­do-se ao pai.

— Estão falando por mim? Ainda não morri. Não estou lhe cedendo meu lugar, Sesshoumaru.

Havia censura no olhar de Inu Tayshou, que buscava uma vingança mais demorada, porém não menos devastadora.

— Não estou pensando em romper o noivado — declarou.

Fez-se silêncio. Os olhos de Inuyasha dilataram-se, cho­cados. Miroke olhou para outro lado e Sesshoumaru esqueceu-se com quem falava.

— Diabos! Tem que rompê-lo! Eu me recuso a pros­seguir com isso.

— Esqueceu seu juramento, Sesshoumaru? Está dizendo que vai ficar contra mim?

Seus olhares se cruzaram. Ambos eram orgulhosos e duros. Mas Sesshoumaru engoliu em seco. Não podia ir contra o pai.

— Estou do seu lado — respondeu, por fim.

— Obrigado. Ayame sofreu nas mãos dos Magatsuhi.

— Sabemos disso. Vai ficar deformada o resto da vida.

— Cale-se, Sesshoumaru, e ouça. Quando Rin crescer, que­ro que jure, diante de mim, que fará a mesma coisa a ela.

— Quer que espanquemos a moça pelo crime do irmão dela? — gritou Inuyasha.

— Não agora. Nós faremos com que fique com sua tia Kaede, na abadia perto de Tannach Moor. As terras são nossas, estão bem protegidas, e ninguém ousará ir bus­cá-la. Kouga deve continuar vivo. Gravem bem essas pa­lavras. Protejam-lhe a vida como se fosse um dos nossos. Nem um fio de cabelo dele dever ser tocado. Cuide disso, Sesshoumaru!

— Pai…

— Silêncio! Quero que ele esteja consciente, a cada suspiro, a cada batida de seu negro coração, para ver a irmã humilhada e espancada! Estendam as mãos!

To­mou o punhal. Fez um leve corte em seu dedo e nos dedos dos filhos.

— Agora, jurem!

Menos de duas semanas depois as ordens de Inu Tayshou foram cumpridas. Ao voltar de uma visita a Wick, onde comemorara seus 15 anos, Rin foi arrancada dos braços da mãe. Narake ouviu, antes de morrer, e em meio aos gritos de sua esposa, as palavras que selariam o destino de sua filha.

**#**

**#**

**#**

* * *

**_Continua..._**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**_AS REVIEWS CONTINUAM SEMPRE BEM VINDAS COM TODA CERTEZA! AGUARDO TODAS!!!_**

**_#################################################################_**

**_CAUH MYTH TAISHO_**

**_###################################################################_**


	4. Chapter 4

****

* * *

******Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

**

* * *

**

_Escócia, __de 1372 a 1378... _

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Taishou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua familia, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

* * *

**_O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO_**

* * *

**#**

**#**

**#**

**CAPITULO TRÊS**

**A PRISIONEIRA**

**O ENCONTRO COM O DESTINO**

**#**

**#**

**#**

_Abadia __Deer, 1377._

Rin rejubilou-se com a promessa da pri­mavera. Colheu uma delicada prímula. O perfume da flor lembrou-lhe a mãe, que costumava jogar pétalas entre a roupa de cama, antes de guardá-la nas grandes cômodas.

Rin jogou fora a flor, o cenho franzido. Era melhor esquecer tais lembranças, pois só lhe traziam sofrimento. Já era muito bom estar ao ar livre, e não confinada entre as quatro paredes melancólicas e escuras da abadia. No­vamente pensou em fugir, mas viu que uma das freiras a observava da torre do sino.

Sabendo que não iria muito longe, começou a passear. Kaede Tayshou, a abadessa, prometera que iriam à feira no dia seguinte.

Rin não gostara de saber que Kagura e sua irmã, Kanna, iriam junto. Sabia que seria tratada como uma serva, seguindo as 2 moças e carregando suas com­pras. Mas teria seguido até um anjo para ter a chance de ir a uma feira e, quem sabe, provar um pedaço de bolo de gengibre.

Lambeu os lábios, lançando um olhar para os muros da abadia, onde a conservaram prisioneira havia 5 anos.

— Quando vou sair daqui? — perguntava sempre à abadessa Kaede.

— Quando Sesshoumaru achar oportuno.

Rin raramente pensava em Sesshoumaru, mas a chegada de Kagura fez com que meditasse sobre sua juventude, que vinha sendo desperdiçada. Será que alguém se lem­brava que no dia seguinte faria 19 anos? Será que Sesshoumaru, o Selvagem, se preocupava com isso? De acordo com os cálculos de Rin, ele devia estar com 27 anos.

Ela sabia que seu irmão, Kouga, ainda vivia. Mas nada fizera para resgatá-la.

Quando perguntara a Kaede sobre por que ninguém ha­via pedido resgate depois de seu seqüestro, fora infor­mada de que Inu Tayshou a usara como instrumento de vin­gança, e que devia agradecer o fato de Ayame estar viva. Caso contrário, teria sido morta.

Rin não era maltratada na abadia, mas a falta de liberdade a atormentava. Dois anos atrás, rece­bera a notícia da morte da mãe. Era primavera. Pe­nalizada com sua tristeza, Kaede rogara por uma tré­gua, para que ela pudesse visitar a família, mas Inu Tayshou negara.

Negara também permissão para que Rin ingressasse no convento. Na verdade, negara-lhe tudo.

Aos 16 anos, ela tentara fugir, num ato de bra­vura impensada. Ao amanhecer, procurara abrigo entre as árvores e caíra em um sono exausto.

"Eu já tinha corpo de mulher, mas cabeça de bebê", pensou com seus botões. Um tremor percorreu-lhe o corpo quando se lembrou daquela noite fria de inverno. Acordara presa nos braços de um homem.

— Você é minha prisioneira e vai permanecer assim até que eu decida ir buscá-la.

Era Sesshoumaru.

Rin lembrava-se de ter sentido uma onda de ódio, que a fizera responder:

— Então me possua! Ou me mate, mas acabe com isso!

Chuviscava, e Rin sentia o cheiro almiscarado do corpo de Sesshoumaru contra o seu, a força dos braços que a aprisionavam, a boca muito próxima. Mas não conseguia ver-lhe as feições por causa da escuridão.

Sesshoumaru a ergueu, colocando-a sobre o cavalo arisco. Estava irritado por ter sido forçado a ir procurá-la. Rin segurou-se firmemente à sela, tremendo de frio. Jamais esqueceria o calor do corpo de Sesshoumaru. Como iria lembrar-se para sempre de que ele lhe jogara um xale xadrez.

— Você nunca será nada para mim, Rin. Esperarei até que cresça e a darei para o prazer de outro homem — ameaçou ele cruelmente.

Rin não disse uma palavra no trajeto de volta à abadia. O medo a manteve calada. Medo do castigo que a esperava. Mas não houve punição.

Naquela noite, Kaede, tia de Sesshoumaru, contou-lhe sobre a alcunha que o clã dera a ele, Dhu Sesshoumaru. De fato, a vingança contra os membros do clã de Rin fora selva­gem o suficiente para que todos passassem a chamá-lo de Sesshoumaru, o Selvagem.

Os sinos da torre começaram a soar e Rin acordou de seu devaneio. Apressou-se em voltar. Kagura já se en­contrava lá, com um lindo vestido de lã verde. Rin relanceou o olhar para o velho vestido marrom que usava. Tinha apenas mais um outro. O orgulho era a única coisa que a enfeitava.

* * *

Após uma noite insone, e enquanto penteava, com rai­va, as longas tranças, Rin orou para que o bom senso a fizesse fechar a boca. Kagura tanto a provocara na noite anterior que ela respondera à altura e fora expulsa da mesa.

Aquilo poderia lhe custar o passeio à feira.

Não gostava de aborrecer Kaede ou de chocar as outras boas freiras, que apenas demonstravam bondade para com ela. Ainda que não tivesse nem mesmo um pedaço de metal polido para fazer de espelho, sabia que a raiva tornara suas faces rosadas. Será que achavam não haver um limite para sua paciência?

Deliberadamente, Kagura sentara-se a seu lado no jan­tar e começara a provocá-la. Não era segredo para nin­guém que a vida de Rin estava nas mãos do noivo. Mas ter que ficar ouvindo Kagura dizer que só esperava Sesshoumaru acabar com ela para casar-se com ele desenca­deara um ódio que a surpreendera.

— Pode ser que o feitiço vire contra o feiticeiro, Kagura. Ele a usou até agora, mas você está velha.

Arrependera-se de ter dito aquilo.

Mais tarde, naquela mesma manhã, Kaede a chamou. Talvez porque fosse seu aniversário, Rin sentia-se for­te. O aposento em que se encontravam era muito simples. A cômoda, a um canto, era de madeira comum. Apenas a mesa e as cadeiras com entalhes revelavam a riqueza da abadia.

* * *

Kaede tinha os mesmos olhos dourados do irmão, Inu Tayshou, em geral suave, podia fazer estremecer noviças, freiras ou nobres quando soava em alguma repreensão. Fora educada em um convento na França, como tantas outras jovens, pois o rei da Inglaterra, Kageromaru morreu tentando dominar a Escócia e perpetrara um ódio pro­fundo dos escoceses contra os ingleses. Assim, Escócia e França selaram uma aliança que já durava 25 anos.

* * *

— Kagura é nossa convidada e você foi indelicada com ela — repreendeu-a Kaede.

— Não retiro uma palavra do que disse – disse Rin.

— Não lhe pedi para fazer isso. Kagura partiu bem cedo com a irmã, para ir à feira.

"Por favor, Senhor, não deixe que Kaede me negue a permissão de ir", Rin orou em silêncio.

— Pensei em mantê-la aqui hoje, mas as irmãs Tsubaki e Shiyuga pediram-me que você as acompanhasse. Ambas são velhas e precisam da ajuda de alguém jovem. Mas quero que prometa que não irá se afastar delas.

— Prometo.

— Então, pode ir.

Kaede rezava para não ter tomado a decisão errada. A permissão para ir à feira era um pequeno presente, a única coisa que podia dar a Rin no dia de seu aniversário.

Devia muito ao irmão Inu Tayshou contra suas or­dens. Ele ficara a seu lado e apoiara-lhe a idéia de tor­nar-se freira, para não ser forçada a um casamento de conveniência. Gostaria que Sesshoumaru fizesse o mesmo com Rin.

Kaede sabia quanto era dependente do clã. Ficou con­tente, porém, por não dar a Kagura a satisfação de um castigo à jovem prisioneira.

Rin não perdeu tempo pensando em por que tinham lhe dado permissão para sair. Seguiu, feliz, as 2 frei­ras idosas, que levavam uma mula. Estava ansiosa por chegar à feira.

Uma vez lá, aromas diferentes penetraram-lhe as narinas. Tortas doces e quentes fizeram com que la­mentasse não ter uma única moeda para gastar. A feira já estava muito concorrida, e o barulho era grande. O rumor dos comerciantes, apregoando as mercadorias, juntava-se aos ruídos dos animais e ao riso alegre das crianças.

— Rin, é preciso subir a colina para amarrar a mula, tarefa pesada demais para meus velhos ossos. Leve-a e amarre-a bem — pediu a irmã Tsubaki.

— Esta­remos comprando temperos. Encontre-nos na barraca de toldo azul brilhante.

Rin mal pôde disfarçar a animação. Subiu a co­lina, amarrou o animal e foi atraída por um grupo de pessoas, que conversavam junto a alguns cavalos puros sangues.

Cavalos significavam riqueza para os escoceses. Ela se aproximou de um belíssimo garanhão cinzento, afas­tado dos demais.

— Você é lindo — murmurou, erguendo a mão para que o animal a cheirasse.

Após um instante de irritação, escavando o chão com a pata e relinchando, o animal acalmou-se e abaixou a cabeça, em direção à mão que lhe era estendida.

Abruptamente, um rapaz jovem apareceu e afastou-a dali.

— Não o toque, menina! Ele é um matador. Apenas seu amo o controla. Ninguém mais o monta.

Rin olhou para os cabelos longos e lisos prateados do rapaz.

— Desculpe. Mas ele é lindo, de qualquer modo.

O olhar do rapaz tornou-se atrevido. Ele sorriu.

— Você tem bom olho para cavalos.

Rin achou que fizera mal em conversar com aquele estranho. Mesmo assim, sorriu.

— Está sozinha, menina?

— Estou com… outras pessoas. Só vim amarrar a mula.

O rapaz animou-se e ficou admirado com a beleza estonteante de Rin. Não viu nenhum emblema em seu vestido e decidiu cortejá-la. Os outros que cuidassem dos cavalos.

— Vou com você. Meus irmãos estão por aí, sabe? Espere um momento. Quero avisá-los de que estou saindo.

O bom senso prevaleceu sobre a tentação. Rin sempre ouvira falar sobre o que poderia acontecer com uma jovem desacompanhada. Saiu correndo, an­tes que uma das freiras a visse acompanhada e contasse a Kaede. Mas, ao chegar à barraca do toldo azul, não as encontrou.

O pânico a invadiu. Seria aquele seu castigo? Ser abandonada?

Viu-se presa na multidão, sem poder voltar. Algumas barracas abaixo, viu um grupo de mágicos e abriu cami­nho para ver melhor. Lembrou-se da noite do casamento do irmão e do comentário presunçoso que fizera a Inu Tayshou.

Dissera que, quando fosse a senhora do castelo, encheria tudo de alegria…

Desviou a atenção para as roupas das mulheres ao seu redor. Era um festa para os olhos, tanto colorido e tecidos diferentes. Enquanto seu vestido tinha um decote alto e redondo, as outras exibiam decotes quadrados bem mais pronunciados. As mais ricas ostentavam peles e cintos incrustados de jóias na altura dos quadris. As man­gas dos vestidos eram largas, não justas como as de suas vestes.

Ah, se sua mãe fosse viva… Ela, porém, não queria pensar nisso. Mas não foi capaz de impedir-se uma certa inveja dos arranjos de cabeça que as outras mulheres ostentavam. Perdida em pensamentos, nem desconfiava de que era o centro das atenções.

— Preciso encontrá-la — dizia o rapaz, arrastando os irmãos, aborrecidos por ter que parar de beber para acompanhá-lo. — Ali! Lá está a garota! Duvido que já tenham visto olhos tão lindos como os dela. Eu não disse que era a mais bonita da feira?

— É bonita e parece estar sozinha — comentou o mais velho, tentando pôr as figuras em foco apesar dos olhos anuviados pela bebida, pelo jogo e pelas noites maldormidas.

— Ela disse que ia encontrar outras pessoas — acres­centou o rapaz mais jovem, aborrecido com a insistência do mais velho em olhar para a moça. — Eu a vi primeiro, certo? Só a mostrei para vocês porque não acreditavam em mim.

Os outros dois riram, e o mais velho comentou:

— Ela fugiu de você. — Sorrindo pelo embaraço do irmão, bateu em suas costas, acrescentando: — Saia da frente. Vou mostrar como se faz.

Fixou o olhar na jovem, que aplaudia os mágicos. Seu rosto estava corado, o que lhe tornava a pele ainda mais aveludada.

Ele observou os olhos grandes e brilhantes. O de­sejo invadiu seu corpo ao ver como eram longas as tranças cor de mel que se moviam a cada gesto ani­mado da moça. Imaginou aqueles cabelos, soltos, co­brindo seu corpo. Uma brisa suave pressionou o ves­tido modesto contra as formas femininas, revelando linhas insinuantes.

O irmão mais moço gritou:

— Egoísta! Você já tem uma mulher, esqueceu? É mui­to egoísmo da sua parte não me deixar ficar com essa linda garota!

— Eu, egoísta? Tome! — Assim dizendo, o mais velho pegou um punhado de moedas do cinto de couro e as atirou ao irmão. — Compre outra.

O terceiro homem meteu-se na discussão, impressionado com a beleza de Rin.

— Vamos com calma. Ela deve ser filha ilegítima de algum nobre. E muito graciosa para ser uma serva qualquer.

— Você tem bom faro, mano Miroke — elogiou Sesshoumaru Tayshou. — Mas eu a quero assim mesmo.

De repente, a moça avistou os três e seus olhos se fixaram em Sesshoumaru, que lhe sorriu. Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça, resignado com a derrota.

Corando ante os olhares atrevidos dos 3 rapazes, Rin sentiu o rosto pegar fogo quando um beijo foi ati­rado em sua direção. Reconheceu no mais jovem o garoto de cabelos prateados com quem falara pouco antes e sentiu uma espécie de aviso ao olhar para o mais velho.

Havia algo de perigoso e sexy naquela figura de olhos dourados, de cabelos longos cor de prata e rebeldes. Fazia com que Rin recordasse algo… indefinido. Mas o olhar do homem encheu-a de excitação. Sem querer, sorriu também.

Era tudo de que Sesshoumaru precisava para avançar.

**#**

**#**

**#**

* * *

**_Continua..._**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**_PARA AS MINHAS AMIGAS LEITORAS DESSA FIC:_**

**_"AMIZADE É ASSIM:_**

**_É SENTIR O CARINHO,_**

**_É OUVIR O CHAMADO,_**

**_É SABER O MOMENTO DE FICAR CALADO."_**

**_"AMIZADE É:_**

**_SOMAR ALEGRIA,_**

**_DIVIDIR TRISTEZAS,_**

**_É RESPEITAR O ESPAÇO,_**

**_SILENCIAR O SEGREDO."_**

**_"AMIZADE É: _**

**_A CERTEZA DA MÃO ESTENDIDA,_**

**_A CUMPLICIDADE DE QUE NÃO SE EXPLICA,_**

**_AMIZADE APENAS SE VIVE!!!"_**

**_#################################################################_**

**_CAUH MYTH TAISHO_**

**_###################################################################_**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

* * *

_Escócia, __de 1372 a 1378..._

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Taishou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua família, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

* * *

**_O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO_**

* * *

**#**

**#**

**#**

**CAPITULO QUATRO**

**O FEITIÇO**

**O PREÇO DA PAIXÃO**

**#**

**#**

** #**

Sesshoumaru estava louco de raiva. Kagura ao saber que ele iria à feira para vender alguns cavalos, ousara segui-lo. Pois bem, ela aprenderia mais uma lição. A de que não podia controlá-lo.

Já não tinha nenhuma intenção de vê-la. E agora, en­tusiasmado com a jovem de cabelos cor de mel, nem pen­sava mais em Kagura.

— Ela está malvestida — observou Miroke. — Tome cuidado, meu irmão. Há gente dos clãs Keith e Sinclair por aqui. Por que não a deixa para Inuyasha?

— Seu tolo! Ele nem saberia o que fazer com ela.

Sesshoumaru viu a jovem virar-se e se perder na multidão. Como um caçador, saiu atrás da presa.

— Se ela fosse minha, eu jamais a deixaria — comentou Inuyasha.

— Nenhuma mulher prende nosso irmão para sempre — redargüiu Miroke.

* * *

Sesshoumaru avistou-a tocando uma peça de linho puro e encaminhou-se para ela. Assustada, Rin saiu crrendo. Da barraca de um padeiro vinha um aroma gostoso, que a fez parar. Viu um menino roubar pãezinhos de uma bandeja. Não passava de uma criança, e a punição para roubo era severa.

Num impulso, com pena dele, tratou de chamar a aten­ção sobre si, mexendo em outra bandeja, mas escorregou com os doces e o padeiro a agarrou pela trança.

— Ladra!

Apavorada, Rin olhou para a multidão, procurando por uma das freiras.

— Tire sua mão de minha namorada ou eu a arranco com a espada!

Era o homem que a seguira.

— Ela roubou…

— Não roubei nada!

— Nós nos perdemos na multidão. Íamos comprar um doce. Escolha o que deseja, meu amor. — Em seguida Sesshoumaru acrescentou ao ouvido de Rin: — Vim atrás da promessa em seu sorriso. Não fuja de mim. Pago o que desejar.

Uma onda de revolta a dominou.

— Não tive intenção de insinuar nada. Estava sorrindo para os mágicos.

Encarou o estranho e um medo terrível apossou-se dela, um desejo irracional de fugir.

— Está procurando sua patroa, menina?

— Não tenho patroa. Deixe-me ir.

Um pensamento bizarro assaltou Sesshoumaru o de que talvez nunca a deixasse ir. Que idéia estranha! Era a beleza da moça que decerto o deixava assim.

Ele a segurava com força, embora não a machucasse. Rin olhou para as vestes elegantes, para a bolsa recheada que ele carregava e percebeu que, se pedisse so­corro, todos ficariam do lado daquele rico escocês.

Mas por que tinha a impressão de conhecê-lo? Aquilo lhe dava medo.

O padeiro recolocara no balcão uma bandeja com pe­daços de bolo de gengibre. Sesshoumaru percebeu o olhar guloso da jovem. Impulsivamente, comprou várias fatias e man­dou que o padeiro as entregasse à Rin.

— Não posso aceitar…

— Mas você quer comer. Não tem nem uma moeda?

— Nenhuma — admitiu Rin, devorando o bolo com os olhos.

— Vi o que você fez. Desviou a atenção do menino ladrão. Foi tolice…

— Não, não foi. Ele também não devia ter moedas, e queria comer um doce.

— Então coma seus pedaços de bolo, como recompensa pela boa ação.

Assim dizendo, Sesshoumaru empurrou-a para um canto afastado da barraca, longe do vaivém da multidão.

Rin ansiava pelos doces. Apenas o medo do preço que teria que pagar por eles a impedia de comer. Sabia que não poderia fugir. Cedendo à tentação, mordeu um pedaço.

"Filha ilegítima de algum nobre". As palavras de Miroke ecoaram na mente de Sesshoumaru enquanto ele observava a jovem comer com delicadeza.

A primeira mordida, Rin lembrou-se da última vez que comera bolos de gengibre. Fora em Wick, ao completar 15 anos. Recordou o riso da mãe, sua voz doce, seu perfume, e fechou os olhos para afastar aquela lembrança.

Sesshoumaru, que nunca fora paciente, ficou ali, observan­do-a comer, como se estivesse diante de algo maravilhoso. Observou as faces rosadas, o nariz arrebitado, o formato da boca, a curva do pescoço.

Os dois entreolharam-se, como se presos por um en­cantamento. Com esforço, Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar para as mãos delicadas, que continuavam partindo pedacinhos de bolo. Viu que Rin suspirava, satisfeita, ao terminar de comer, e desejou vê-la suspirar por seus beijos.

— Não vai me agradecer?

— Obrigada.

— Quero saber seu nome.

Era uma ordem, dada por quem estava acostumado a comandar. Rin não podia negar que o rapaz era bonito e corajoso. Desesperada, procurou por um rosto familiar na multidão.

A paciência de Sesshoumaru chegava ao fim. Segurou-a pelos ombros, mas a intuição de que aquela menina era ino­cente o impediu de agir com mais vigor. Ela possuía a sensualidade de uma mulher, e um perfume suave que o deixava louco.

— Seu nome? — pediu de novo, roçando os lábios nos cabelos cor de mel.

Rin sentiu-se tentada a falar. Mas algo no rosto do estranho a fez calar-se.

Com um gesto ágil, Sesshoumaru levou-a para mais longe.

— Não seja teimosa, menina. Diga seu nome.

Rin sentiu-se tonta com a força da excitação que a invadiu. O corpo musculoso de Sesshoumaru e seu cheiro a inebriavam.

Contemplou os ombros largos e teve a impressão de que poderia apoiar-se neles para sempre. Sem querer, ergueu a mão e tocou-lhe o peito. Sentiu o pulsar do coração e a pele muito quente. Retirou a mão, como se tivesse tocado o fogo.

— Diga seu preço, menina. Há algo em você que me deixa louco.

Sesshoumaru encostou os quadris contra o ventre de Rin, para que ela sentisse quanto estava excitado.

— Pare! — gritou ela. — Nunca andei com homem algum!

Sem entender por que estava quase acreditando nela, Sesshoumaru sorriu, malicioso.

— Vamos, conte a verdade.

— Não estou mentindo. Não tenho permissão para con­viver com homens.

Sesshoumaru estudou-lhe os olhos e convenceu-se de que era verdade.

— Então encontrei um tesouro!

Rin estremeceu ante o véu sombrio que cobriu os olhos verdes. Recuou, mas não havia como escapar dos lábios de Sesshoumaru, que se apoderaram dos seus. As mãos acariciaram-lhe os quadris, e Rin mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior, a fim de se livrar do abraço.

Sesshoumaru ergueu a cabeça, mas não a soltou.

— Por favor! Estou noiva!

— De quem? De algum mercador velho e gordo que a fará trabalhar até a exaustão e ficar velha antes do tem­po, com um filho por ano?

Chocada com aquelas palavras, Rin pensou que era pouco provável que Sesshoumaru Tayshou, o Selvagem, a deixasse viver tanto. Por que não gritava, pedindo socorro?

— Menina, não sou um homem fácil. Mas, se você for minha, ninguém mais a tocará. Só eu.

A tentação foi muito grande. Rin ansiava pelos lá­bios e pela proteção daquele desconhecido. Mas, se ele a ajudasse a fugir, seria morto, e ela não podia carregar aquela culpa na consciência. Sem alternativa, tentou li­vrar-se dos braços que a prendiam. Mas Sesshoumaru apertou-a mais, levando-a para longe das vistas de todos.

— Não posso deixá-la ir. Aceite. Você me enfeitiçou, menina. Por acaso é filha de alguma fada?

— Você é tão teimoso!

O sorriso encantador de Sesshoumaru quase conseguiu apa­gar-lhe o medo.

— Pertence a algum clã?

— Nenhum que interesse. Está aqui com os seus?

— Sim — respondeu ele, lacônico. Com o desejo insa­tisfeito, percebeu que estava muito curioso a respeito daquela jovem.

— Vai me dizer seu nome?

— Você ficaria surpreso se soubesse a quem posso pedir ajuda – disse Rin.

Bonita e com personalidade forte. Sesshoumaru insistiu:

— Se não posso saber seu nome, então quero mais um beijo.

Fez as mãos deslizarem pelas costas de Rin, com a prática do homem que gosta de receber e dar pra­zer.

— É tolice resistir, menina.

— É o que devo fazer, senhor.

Mas Sesshoumaru sabia que ela também estava ansiosa por sentir a paixão que nascera entre os dois. Podia ler isso nos olhos verdes, no rubor das faces e no arfar ritmado dos seios. Sentiu uma fome terrível por ela. Mal podia se controlar.

— Um beijo — murmurou.

Uma onda de prazer percorreu o corpo de Rin. Medo e desejo se misturavam. Lutou, sentindo que estava presa em uma armadilha.

O beijo já não era suave. Os lábios de Sesshoumaru torna­ram-se exigentes, e ela não sabia o que fazer. Subita­mente, porém, ele se afastou, um brilho intenso nos olhos verdes dela. Rin tocou a própria boca, dizendo:

— Jamais pensei que um beijo pudesse me fazer es­quecer quem sou.

Essas palavras não traziam adulações veladas. Eram apenas a verdade, e aquilo excitou Sesshoumaru ainda mais. A inocência daquela confissão provara que a jovem gos­tava dele. Novamente segurou os quadris delgados, e ape­nas um resto de bom senso fez com que se lembrasse de onde estava.

— Quero lhe dar muito mais do que um beijo. Mas fico feliz por saber que fui o primeiro a beijá-la.

Tocou-lhe os lábios. Ela se rendeu. Ainda beijando-a, deslizou as mãos até os ombros dela, descendo pelo colo e baixou a parte de cima do vestido, deixando a mostra os seios voluptuosos, que pareciam saltar para fora da própria veste. Após contemplar o objeto de seu prazer, Sesshoumaru deslizou a língua quente e úmida em volta dos seios, bem devagar, terminando em chupar cada mamilo intumescido, saboreando-os delicadamente, fazendo-a estremecer. Rin fechou os olhos e arqueava o corpo, sendo abraçada por Sesshoumaru. Gemia com as carícias selvagens que ele fazia com a língua. Por um tempo ficaram assim entregues ao prazer do momento.

O barulho e a confusão da feira pareciam não existir mais. Até que Sesshoumaru por um momento lembrou-se de onde estavam. Parou com as caricias e a ajudou a se vestir.

— Ele o matará, se souber — deixou escapar Rin.

— Ele quem? Diga o nome.

Ela engoliu em seco e respondeu:

— Você está desafiando o herdeiro do clã dos Tayshou.

— Como?

O choque fez com que Sesshoumaru a soltasse.

— É verdade — prosseguiu Rin. — Há 5 anos sou prisioneira na abadia, por ordem dele.

A amargura daquela voz o atingiu. Embora sempre soubesse controlar as próprias emoções, Sesshoumaru não con­seguiu afastar o desejo que sentia. A vaga lembrança de uma jovem e de uma noite chuvosa em que tivera que procurá-la nada tinha a ver com aquela mulher de seios bonitos e maravilhosos.

Não podia ser verdade!

Pensou em Ayame. Não podia esquecer o juramento de vingança contra os Magatsuhi. Muito menos a promessa de vingar a honra da família, que fizera junto ao leito de morte do pai.

Dor e raiva misturaram-se nos olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru. Mas Rin interpretou aquela reação como medo.

— Não o culpo por temê-lo. É um selvagem, dizem. Ouvi algumas histórias sobre ele. De arrepiar. Há 3 anos estive com ele, numa noite muito escura. Deus quei­ra que ainda se passem outros 3 anos antes de eu voltar a vê-lo.

As emoções mesclavam-se dentro de Sesshoumaru. Desejo e fúria. Como ela ousava fitá-lo com aqueles olhos verdes confian­tes e inocentes?

— Agora você já sabe — continuou Rin. — Com­preende, não é? Devo permanecer entre os muros da aba­dia e, provavelmente, morrer lá.

— Nenhum homem, depois de vê-la, poderia desejar sua morte, minha linda.

De fato, Rin se tornara uma mulher de uma rara beleza, única. Sesshoumaru pronunciou aquelas palavras sem querer, sur­preso consigo mesmo. Ela o enfeitiçara, sem dúvida. Não conseguia raciocinar direito.

O riso de Rin soou como água cristalina.

— Linda? Eu? Sesshoumaru, o Selvagem, nem sabe como sou. Nunca foi me ver. Não pensa em casamento. Não irá me oferecer um véu de noiva, mas uma mortalha. Os Tayshou declararam guerra à minha família. Jamais entendi o porquê disso. Só sei que não há perdão para mim — explicou.

Sesshoumaru foi incapaz de negar aquelas palavras. Sabia que jamais poderia perdoá-la pelos erros que a família cometera, mas a desejava muito. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, como se quisesse assentar as idéias. Não preci­sava tomar à força a garota a sua frente, o que lhe pertencia por direito.

Ayame tinha que ser vingada. Ele fizera um juramento com sangue. Precisava cumpri-lo.

— Vou levá-la de volta à abadia, menina. Não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça.

— Não deve. Não posso ser vista com você, ou com qualquer outro.

Num gesto inesperado, ergueu as saias e saiu correndo, balançando as longas tranças e gritando:

— Levarei a lembrança do primeiro beijo. E de você.

Sentindo-se como quem acaba de levar uma surra, Sesshoumaru a deixou ir.

— Sim, Rin Magatsuhi, você vai se lembrar de mim. Vou me assegurar disso antes que a noite chegue.

**#**

**#**

**#**

* * *

**_Continua..._**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**_PARA AS MINHAS LEITORAS DESSA FIC:_**

**_POR MOTIVO DE FORÇA MAIOR EU FIKEI SEM POSTAR OS CAP'S DA FIC...TAVA SEM CLIMA , SEM CABEÇA...QUERO PEDIR DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA, NÃO GOSTO FAZER ISSO... SERIA UMA FALTA DE RESPEITO PARA COM VCS...ESPERO QUE CONTINUEM A LER...E PROMETO Q TODAS AS REVIEWS SERÃO RESPONDIDAS..._**

**_#################################################################_**

**_CAUH MYTH TAISHO_**

**_###################################################################_**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

****Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

* * *

_Escócia, __de 1372 a 1378..._

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Taishou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua família, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

* * *

**_O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO_**

* * *

**#**

**#**

**#**

**CAPITULO ****CINCO**

**A FUGA**

**A LIBERDADE ROUBADA**

**#**

**#**

**#**

Durante horas Sesshoumaru ficou tomando cer­veja sozinho, mergulhado em seus pen­samentos confusos. Os irmãos o esperavam com as bolsas cheias de moedas.

Inuyasha gritou:

— Kagura está furiosa. E ainda estaria por aqui se Miroke não lhe tivesse dito que você conheceu uma garota mais bonita e que não iria voltar tão cedo.

— Miroke disse isso?

— Sim, eu disse.

— Perdeu a garota, Sesshoumaru? Ela o recusou? – provocou Inuyasha.

— Nem tanto.

— Se ela não o quis, ainda tenho chances. Quem era? — perguntou Miroke.

— Nenhum de vocês tem chances. Está prometida em casamento para um escocês selvagem e violento.

Os irmãos riram.

— Como se isso fosse deter você! — comentou Miroke.

— Está brincando conosco, irmão! — exclamou Inuyasha.

— Ouçam, vocês dois! A moça não me censurou por sentir medo quando me revelou o nome do noivo. Admito que fiquei chocado.

Novamente, Inuyasha e Miroke caíram na gargalhada.

— Você, com medo? Sem dúvida, aquela gata atirou-lhe um feitiço. Está enfeitiçado, irmão? — brincou Inuyasha.

— Jamais o vi recuar quando deseja alguma coisa. E uma garota tão bonita…

— Pare! — exclamou Sesshoumaru. — Você também recuaria se ouvisse o nome que ela pronunciou.

— Conte-nos, então — pediu Miroke.

Ódio e desejo inundaram a voz de Sesshoumaru:

— Ela me pertence. A moça que tentei conquistar é Rin Magatsuhi.

Um silêncio pesado se seguiu. Sesshoumaru compreendia os olhares perplexos dos irmãos. Rin, a doce, inocente fada de lábios macios teria se divertido com a cara dos três, naquele momento. Mas Sesshoumaru não iria se esquecer que era inimiga de seu clã. Jamais a perdoaria!

Finalmente, Inuyasha conseguiu falar:

— O que vai fazer?

Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar. Eram muito unidos, jamais mentira para os irmãos.

— Não decidi ainda.

— Certamente, agora que a viu, não pretende deixá-la na abadia…

— Por que não?

As palavras arrastadas fizeram Miroke perceber que Sesshoumaru estava fervendo de raiva, mas que o lindo rosto de Rin o encantara. Não teve receio em desafiar o irmão mais velho:

— A vingança que planejamos é muito cruel. Não quero fazer parte disso.

— Miroke! — exclamou Inuyasha, agarrando-lhe o braço.

Os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru tornaram-se dois sóis incandescentes.

— Como assim, não quer fazer parte disso? Mantenha a cabeça fria, Miroke. Esqueceu quem é o chefe aqui?

Assim falando, com um tom velado de ameaça, deslizou a mão para o punhal na cintura. Jamais usara de força contra nenhum dos irmãos, mas, se fosse pressionado, o faria.

Miroke respondeu:

— Jamais poderia esquecer quem é o chefe. Mas não suporto a idéia de vê-la apodrecer dentro daquelas pa­redes. Pense, homem. Não são as pedras frias que devem envolver aquele corpo, mas sim os braços de um homem. — Miroke fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. Sabia que tinha ido longe demais. Mesmo assim, prosseguiu: — Se não a quer, mano, eu quero.

— Vai me desafiar?

Segurando o punhal no cinto, Miroke deu as costas a Sesshoumaru.

— E você, Inuyasha? Sente o mesmo que Miroke?

— Sim. Se não tem intenção de reclamá-la como sua noiva, rompa o compromisso. Nada o impede.

— Romper o compromisso?

— Sim. Eu ou Miroke tomaremos seu lugar.

Um riso irônico, sem alegria, desenhou-se nos lábios de Sesshoumaru.

— Meus dois irmãos, prontos a me deixar por uma Magatsuhi! Não posso acreditar. Ela é inimiga de nosso clã. Juraram honra e obediência a mim quando me tornei o chefe, lembram-se?

— Sim. Todo o clã jurou.

— Alegro-me que não neguem isso. Vamos deixar as coisas como estão. Não é o irmão de vocês que está fa­lando, mas o chefe do clã.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu. Miroke sabia que Sesshoumaru já fizera calar os lábios de homens muito mais velhos e experientes.

— Não responderei a mais nenhuma pergunta sobre Rin. Entenderam bem?

— Sim — respondeu Inuyasha, enquanto Miroke perma­necia calado.

O garanhão cinza permaneceu quieto enquanto Sesshoumaru o selava. Sem dirigir outra palavra aos irmãos, montou e foi embora.

— Inuyasha, acho que ele se apaixonou pela jovem Magatsuhi.

— Se Rin soubesse quem encontrou hoje, não iria dormir direito esta noite.

Montando seu cavalo, Inuyasha respondeu:

— Mas ela não sabe. Só a você, confesso que _eu _não irei dormir bem esta noite, sabendo o que Sesshoumaru reserva a ela.

Miroke segurou o braço do irmão com brutalidade.

— Vou repetir o aviso de Sesshoumaru! Não fique contra ele. Rin é bonita, é verdade. Mas há outras moças bonitas, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru é nosso chefe. Nunca se esqueça disso.

— Vou me lembrar, do mesmo modo que irei me lem­brar de Rin. Jamais contei a ninguém, mas, quando adolescente, conversei com ela na festa do casamento de Ayame. A moça tem caráter, e um riso contagiante.

Não haviam cavalgado muito quando Inuyasha perguntou:

— Não achou estranho Sesshoumaru dizer que não decidiu o que fazer com ela?

Miroke, ainda tentando esquecer o interesse que Rin lhe despertara, balançou a cabeça.

— Não. E não gostaria de estar no lugar dele para tomar a decisão.

* * *

Rin saíra correndo da feira, em busca de segurança na abadia. Pensava em como entrar despercebida pelos portões quando viu que o pátio estava cheio de carroças e cavalos. Servos andavam em roda. Encostou-se contra o muro de pedra, tentando acalmar o coração.

Alguém importante chegara. Sabia que Kaede estaria ocupada, preparando as acomodações para as visitas. Muito atarefada para lembrar-se dela. Subitamente, deu­-se conta da oportunidade. Se desejava fugir, era agora ou nunca.

Precisava de um plano. E de toda a coragem possível. Sabia que fora o encontro com o estranho que lhe dera aquela força. Quanto mais pensava em fugir, mais per­cebia que arriscaria tudo pela própria liberdade.

Mas, antes que pudesse ter concebido um plano, os portões se abriram de par em par e duas das noviças mais novas saíram.

— Rin, que faz aqui? — perguntou a mais baixa, os olhos negros cheios de preocupação.

— Não se sente bem? — perguntou a outra.

Em pânico, Rin entendeu que as moças haviam lhe fornecido a desculpa de que precisava por ter voltado sozinha.

— Sim. São as cólicas do mês — respondeu, odiando ter que mentir.

— Vamos ajudá-la a voltar para…

— Não! Eu me arranjo. Mas, por favor, as outras irmãs precisam de ajuda com a mula e as compras.

— Fomos enviadas para buscar Kagura e Kanna na feira.

Rin suspirou, aliviada. Então não tinham saído por causa dela!

— Por que devem ir buscá-las?

— Porque a senhora do clã chegou. A sobrinha de Kaede, Ayame.

Rin empalideceu. Nenhuma das duas noviças co­nhecia sua triste história. Vagamente, ouviu-as pedir que entrasse, e acenou, obediente. Ayame? Ali? O que a esposa de seu irmão fora fazer na abadia?

Sentiu vontade de chorar. Não! As lágrimas a deixa­riam fraca! Lutou para recobrar o autodomínio. Uma fria determinação apossou-se dela. Uma vez tentara fugir e fora capturada. Dessa vez, não falharia.

Foi invadida por uma grande calma, enquanto conti­nuava ouvindo o movimento no pátio. Abaixou-se e re­colheu um punhado de terra, que passou no rosto e no pescoço. Seu vestido parecia o de uma simples serva, e seria seu disfarce.

Da outra vez, fugira às cegas, sem pensar em comida ou em uma arma para se proteger. Agora, iria roubar o que precisasse e partir antes que dessem por sua ausência.

De cabeça baixa e ombros caídos, entrou na abadia. Disfarçadamente, dirigiu-se à sua pequena cela. O cô­modo de paredes nuas, com a cama estreita e um ban­quinho, oferecia pouco conforto. Mas, afinal, não fora en­viada ali para gozar de luxo. Fechando a porta, pensou no desconhecido da feira.

Se tivesse sabido que Ayame apareceria, não teria hesitado em aceitar a oferta dele. Não importava se Ayame tinha ou não a missão de buscá-la. Mais cedo ou mais tarde Sesshoumaru mandaria chamá-la.

Estremeceu ao pensar que poderia cair nas mãos do noivo. Ele não teria piedade.

A imagem do garboso estranho voltou a surgir em sua mente. Levando os dedos aos lábios, sentiu novamente o calor de seus beijos e o toque das caricias nos seios. Fechou os olhos, desejando manter a imagem para sempre.

Juntou as poucas coisas que possuía. Um manto pe­sado, grossas botas de couro, um lenço limpo, um pente e um isqueiro de pedra. Segurou, por alguns minutos, o cobertor de lã grosseira, sabendo que não poderia levá-lo. Com gestos apressados, enrolou o colchão de palha, pôs seu outro vestido por cima e colocou-o debaixo do cobertor, formando uma figura adormecida. Iriam pensar que es­tava dormindo.

A cozinha era a próxima etapa. Rin sabia que pre­cisaria esconder-se até o anoitecer. Só levaria comida e uma faca. Mas… onde se esconderia?

A resposta era tão simples que ela quase deixou cair a trouxa de roupa: o quarto de Kaede. A abadessa estava muito ocupada com sua hóspede e só regressaria a seus aposentos quando todos estivessem dormindo.

Cautelosamente, dirigiu-se ao quarto da abadessa, um pouco maior do que o das outras freiras. As cobertas da cama eram elegantes, refletindo a riqueza que Kaede le­vara para a abadia como dote. Os cobertores, guardados na cômoda, eram da mais fina lã. Sem remorsos, Rin apossou-se de um deles. Mas, ao estender a mão para pegar o que estava mais embaixo na pilha, sentiu a base incrustada de pedras preciosas de um punhal.

Lentamente, retirou-o da cômoda e ponderou sobre seu valor em dinheiro. E sobre sua importância como arma. Levaria a jóia como pagamento pela liberdade roubada.

Usando o cobertor como travesseiro, sentou-se a um canto e descansou a cabeça na parede. Kouga não poderia recusar-lhe proteção quando chegasse ao castelo de Craigell, seu lar.

Se tudo estivesse em ruínas, como tinham lhe dito, talvez as pedras preciosas do punhal pudessem ajudar a recuperar o que os Tayshou haviam roubado e destruído. Rin perdoava Kouga por não ter ido salvá-la. A abadia ficava nas terras dos Tayshou. Um sorriso frio surgiu em seus lábios ao pensar que, quando Ayame ou Sesshoumaru fossem buscá-la, não a encontrariam.

Seria uma doce vingança. Poderia ter fugido com o estranho, mas sabia o que ele iria exigir como pagamento pela proteção. Teria que passar pelas terras dos poderosos Sinclair, com sua antiga fortaleza, e pela propriedade dos Sutherland. A grandiosidade do desafio encheu-a de medo. Mas precisava tentar.

As sombras da noite inundaram o aposento. Quando os sinos tocaram, chamando para as preces, Rin achou que era hora de agir. Todos estariam na capela.

Confiante, dirigiu-se à cozinha. Quase soltou um grito quando viu uma silhueta.

— Veio buscar comida, Rin?

— Shiori?

— Sim. Mandaram-me esfregar o piso. Como você, não consegui deixar de dar umas boas respostas para Kagura.

— É mesmo?

Rin colocou a trouxa no chão, esperado que a jovem freira não a tivesse visto. Shiori continuou:

— Kagura regressou da feira irritada com alguma coisa que aconteceu por lá. Cruzou o corredor apressada quan­do eu passava com a bacia de água suja. Ela se molhou e bateu em mim. O sangue me subiu à cabeça e bati nela também. Kaede chegou naquele momento. Fui con­denada a lavar o chão da abadia por uma semana.

— Você contou a Kaede que Kagura bateu primeiro?

— A súbita chegada da sra. Ayame distraiu a aba­dessa. As duas ficaram fechadas no escritório a tarde toda. Parece que algo importante vai acontecer.

Rin pensou que se tratasse dela e ficou desesperada. Já vira os pães que haviam sobrado do jantar, e soube que Shiori dizia a verdade. Kaede devia estar mesmo muito ocupada para ter se esquecido de distribuir os pães aos pobres.

— Já acabou aqui, Shiori?

— Finalmente. Temos queijo debaixo daquele pano, e ninguém vai notar se sumir um pedaço de presunto. Não direi que esteve aqui. — Recolheu os trapos e o balde. — Tome cuidado com Kagura. É uma mulher egoísta e a odeia. Esteja ciente de que é sua inimiga. Vou ficar feliz quando ela for embora.

— Sei muito bem o que ela é. Forma um bom par com Sesshoumaru, o Selvagem. Combina com ele.

Dirigiu-se para onde estava o pão, ansiosa para que Shiori fosse embora. Precisava se apressar. Mas Shiroi ainda não terminara toda a tarefa.

— Por que nunca tentou sair daqui? Não entendo…

— Ninguém pode me ajudar, Shiori. Meu clã está dis­persado. A riqueza de meu irmão não existe mais. Por­tanto, para onde eu iria?

— É verdade. Mas tenha cuidado.

Rin ficou gelada. Ela sabia! Shiori sabia o que estava planejando fazer! Ficou atordoada por alguns segundos. Mas, ao olhar em volta, viu que a freira, discreta, já se fora.

A indecisão tomou conta de sua mente. Será que Shiori iria delatá-la?

Não. Ela não a trairia. Há dois anos, viúva recente e sofrendo com a morte do filho, Shiori precisara de muito carinho e amizade. Tinham ficado amigas. Rin lhe dera um ombro para chorar, rezara com ela e a ajudara.

Pegou uma toalha de linho limpa, embrulhou dois pães e um grande pedaço de queijo e metade do presunto defumado. Com os olhos já acostumados à semi-escuridão contemplou as jarras de vinho que ninguém guardara. Pegou uma delas.

Assegurou-se de que o caminho estivesse livre até o pequeno portão nos fundos da abadia. A noite estava fria e ela vestiu o manto, cobrindo a cabeça com o capuz. Pegou a chave, que ficava sempre presa à parede, abriu o portão e partiu.

Estava voltando para casa. Não importava se partia sem glórias, esgueirando-se nas sombras da noite e do medo.

**#**

**#**

**#**

* * *

**_Continua..._**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO DESSE CAP!!!**

**KISSUS PRA TODAS!!!**

**_#################################################################_**

**_CAUH MYTH TAISHO_**

**_###################################################################_**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

**Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

* * *

**_Escócia, __de 1372 a 1378... _**

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Taishou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua familia, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

* * *

**_O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO_**

* * *

**_#_**

**_#_**

**_#_**

**CAPITULO ****SEIS**

**O SALVAMENTO**

**FRENTE A FRENTE COM A INIMIGA**

**#**

**#**

**#**

— Fugiu! Você deixou que fugisse! É assim que paga a minha proteção, tia? É essa a lealdade que oferece a seu clã?

Kaede enfrentou o sobrinho.

— Em primeiro lugar, sou leal a Deus e àqueles que Ele me deu para cuidar. Fiz o que seu pai ordenou e mantive Rin aqui por todos estes 5 anos. Mas ninguém pode imaginar o sofrimento pelo qual tem passado essa menina.

Lá estava seu belo sobrinho, olhos dourados e longos cabelos cor de prata, andando de um lado para outro, como um gato enjaulado. Do mesmo modo como agia com o irmão, Inu Tayshou, Kaede mantinha-se fria e dei­xava que a raiva do rapaz se desvanecesse.

Uma noviça entrou, trazendo uma bandeja com torta de carne e caldo ainda fumegantes, além de vinho servido em taças de ouro.

— Tome um pouco de vinho e acalme-se. Por que não disse que viria? Por que enviou Ayame? E Kagura?

Kaede não demonstrava o medo que sentia pela sorte de Rin. Entendia muito bem o motivo que levara a jovem a fugir.

— Eu não tinha intenção de vir — respondeu Sesshoumaru, de mau humor. Mas serviu-se do vinho, ignorando à comida.

— E Ayame? Nunca veio me visitar em todos esses anos.

— Não me peça para dizer o que se passa na cabeça de Ayame. Não sei. E quanto a Rin? Já interrogou todos? Ninguém a viu? Ninguém sabe quando partiu?

— Ouvi o que todos tinham a dizer. Sabe o que ela carregou? Um pouco de comida e umas peças de roupa. Nem uma faca de cozinha para servir de proteção.

Sesshoumaru largou a taça com tanta força que o vinho se espalhou sobre a mesa. Trovejou:

— Rin não podia ter o mínimo de liberdade! Não entendeu isso? Fui bastante claro quando a resgatei na primeira fuga.

Quando se aborrecia, o sangue de Kaede era tão quente quanto o de Sesshoumaru. E ela já estava no limite de sua paciência. Encarando-o, forçou-se a falar com calma:

— Mantive Rin a salvo todo esses anos. Agora, me arrependo. Ela é uma moça meiga, de gênio bom. Deve ter ficado apavorada por fugir de novo. E você, guerreiro selvagem que é, irá apavorá-la ainda mais.

— Apavorar Rin? Não é isso que desejo, tia. Bem, mas já perdi muito tempo aqui.

Virou-se abruptamente, e a lâmina da espada brilhou à luz do sol nascente.

— Encontre Rin... mas, eu lhe peço, seja gentil com ela.

— Gentil? Está pedindo isso a mim? Inuyasha encontrou os Sinclair na feira, ontem. Sabe o que acontecerá se eles a encontrarem primeiro?

— Mas a trégua…

— A trégua durou até a tinta secar no papel. Os Sin­clair voltaram a atacar as pequenas chácaras. Irão levar Rin para os Keith e usá-la contra mim.

— Por todos os santos, deixe então que a encontrem! O juramento que meu irmão o obrigou a fazer foi vergo­nhoso! Rin é apenas uma menina servindo como alvo para o ódio dos homens.

— Tia, pare de implorar por alguém que destruiu Ayame!

— É Kouga quem deve pagar por isso!

— E ele pagou. Hoje em dia, tem muito medo. Só sai acompanhado por homens armados.

— Ouvi comentários a respeito. Ouvi também que Ayame clama por mais vingança. As pessoas que mais sofrem com esse ódio e essas constantes guerras são os pobres fazendeiros.

— Mas ainda não acabamos! Não darei as costas ao juramento que fiz a meu pai.

— Você não vai matar Rin, vai?

— Não, não quero tocá-la com violência.

Mais calma com essa declaração, Kaede disse:

— Vá, então, com minha bênção. Os Keith têm andado por perto e temo por ela.

— Irei encontrá-la. Não duvide — respondeu Sesshoumaru, dirigindo-se para a porta.

— Traga-a para mim. E pense sobre ela tornar-se frei­ra, como lhe pedi.

Sesshoumaru encarou-a com ar insolente. Kaede deu um passo atrás e benzeu-se.

— Tem minha palavra de que Rin é uma jovem pura.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos por um segundo e lembrou-se do corpo de Rin colado ao seu, do gosto de mel de seus lábios. Suavemente, então, respondeu:

— Não questiono suas palavras. Mas não sei se ela deseja preservar a virgindade.

— Como pode dizer isso? Você não a conhece!

Por um instante, os olhos e o sorriso de Sesshoumaru ad­quiriram calor.

— Conheço, sim. Estive com ela na feira ontem e…

— Você a desonrou?

— Apenas uns beijos roubados e umas carí…erm, por enquanto.

— Por enquanto? O que quer dizer com isso?

— Planejo ganhar mais do que alguns beijos de Rin, quando a encontrar.

— Então, que o diabo o carregue! Abomino o que você planeja fazer!

— O diabo carregará Rin Magatsuhi — afirmou ele, saindo do escritório da tia.

Deparou com Ayame, envolta em véus e mantos, junto à camareira.

— Sesshoumaru, estou quase pronta e vou com você.

— Desconheço o propósito de sua inesperada visita à abadia, mas quero que volte para casa imediatamente. Tenho coisas a resolver. Sozinho.

Fez menção de passar por ela, mas Ayame interpôs-se no caminho.

— Pedi para vê-la.

— Chegou tarde, irmã. Rin fugiu. Diga-me… Foi Kagura quem lhe pediu para vir?

— Vim porque quis. Mas, se Rin fugiu, você precisa encontrá-la. Não pode deixá-la escapar. Você prometeu a mim e a nosso pai. Nunca se esqueça disso!

— Não tema. Vou honrar meu juramento.

Muito tempo depois de Sesshoumaru ter partido, Ayame continuava onde ele a deixara, sem perceber que a jovem noviça Shiori a observava, rezando para que Rin pu­desse escapar.

* * *

Sesshoumaru encontrou-se com os irmãos e contou-lhes o pouco que sabia. Concordou que Rin iria tentar ir para casa. Seria uma longa jornada, cheia de esconderijos. Decidiu não chamar outros homens para ajudá-los.

— Quanto menos atenção chamarmos, menos chance daremos aos Keith de procurá-la. Se cada um de nós vas­culhar uma parte das terras, acabaremos por encontrá-la.

Sesshoumaru passou grande parte do dia galopando ao norte do extenso vale que partia da abadia. Rin não andava por ali havia 5 anos. Como poderia se lembrar do caminho?

Teria ido na direção da costa? Devia saber que os Tayshou galopavam livremente em suas próprias terras. Ao sul, dominavam os clãs Kannon e Higurashi, que não lhe dariam ajuda. Rin teria que cruzar as planícies dominadas pelos Sutherland para chegar a Craigell, no extremo norte.

Rolos de fumaça saíam das chaminés dos pequenos sítios espalhados pela área, e Sesshoumaru evitou-os. Rin não iria buscar abrigo ali. Todos eram inquilinos dos Tayshou.

* * *

Quando as sombras da noite caíram, ele parou. Abri­gou-se a um canto de uma floresta, enrolou-se na manta e procurou descansar.

Mas não conseguiu dormir. Preocupava-se com Rin.

— Menina tola! — resmungou, tentando achar uma posição confortável no chão duro. — Nem sequer levou uma arma!

A manhã chegou, e nenhum sinal dela. A raiva de Sesshoumaru aumentava. Desmontou junto a um riacho e, após aplacar a sede, lavou o rosto. Pão duro e queijo saciaram sua fome. O ar estava parado e o zumbido de abelhas fazia com que desejasse dormir.

De repente, ficou alerta. Um olhar para o cavalo cinzento mostrou que ele tinha a cabeça e as orelhas erguidas.

— Também percebeu algo? — murmurou Sesshoumaru, er­guendo-se lentamente, a mão na espada.

Um grito cortou o ar. Ele montou rapidamente e saiu do vale. Um novo grito fez Entei, o cavalo, parar subi­tamente e erguer-se nas patas traseiras. Vislumbrando uma faixa estreita do bosque, Sesshoumaru ouviu outro grito.

— Calma, rapaz — murmurou para o cavalo. — Temos que agir com cautela.

Mas o instinto fez com que cravasse as esporas em Entei. Não fora o grito de um animal que ouvira, mas sim o de uma mulher.

Cerrou os dentes, empunhando a espada. Viu 3 ho­mens perseguindo uma mulher. Um vislumbre aos longos cabelos cor de mel lhe deu a certeza de que se tratava de Rin.

— Jesus! — invocou ela ao ver que um cavaleiro se juntava a seus perseguidores. Estava condenada.

Correu às cegas por entre as árvores. Seu coração dis­parara. Não conseguia respirar direito. Caminhar duran­te toda a noite a deixara esgotada. Tentara descansar assim que o sol nascera, mas encontrara os três homens. Com dificuldade, conseguira escapar.

Tropeçando sobre raízes, tratou de recuperar o equi­líbrio. Sabia que uma queda faria com que os homens a alcançassem.

Lutou contra o sentimento de derrota. Onde quer que olhasse, não havia saída, nenhum lugar para se esconder. Perdeu a noção do tempo em que estivera correndo. Suas forças se extinguiam. Exigia que suas pernas corressem quando estas tremiam de medo. Sabia qual seria seu fim se aqueles homens a pegassem.

Curvou-se para abrir caminho na floresta densa. Pre­cisava se abaixar muito para passar pelos ramos das árvores. Os cabelos embaraçaram-se nos galhos mais bai­xos, e Rin fez força para libertá-los. Pulou para o meio de duas árvores muito próximas e gritou de dor. Viu a grande pedra que caíra sobre seu pé.

Virou-se como um animal pego na armadilha. Sua fuga terminara.

Com mãos trêmulas, empunhou a arma que trouxera. Pronta para o ataque, jogou os cabelos para trás. Preci­sava de força, sagacidade e visão clara para rechaçar o inimigo. Mas não tinha energia nem malícia suficientes. Sua vida estava por um fio e, mesmo assim, odiava a violência.

Um grito sufocado cortou o ar. Tudo o que Rin viu foram dois dos homens aproximando-se, cada um de um lado. O mais alto tinha braços grossos e peludos. Seu olhar astuto hipnotizou-a por um instante.

O outro, mais baixo, parecia um feixe de ossos. O rosto era encovado, o nariz torto, e havia saliva em volta de seus lábios. Parecia mais perigoso.

Tremores percorriam o corpo de Rin. Não lhe ocorreu clamar por piedade. Sabia que de nada adiantaria. O cheiro dos corpos sujos, os farrapos, a falta de emblemas de clãs fizeram-na entender que em foras da lei, ex­pulsos de seus feudos por algum crime hediondo. Homens assim não tinham honra que os governasse.

— Cuidado para não machucá-la — alertou o granda­lhão. — Senão, não receberemos a recompensa.

— Ora, homem. Você tem direitos sobre ela.

Subitamente, Rin viu uma figura sobressair, empu­nhando uma espada coberta de sangue. Apavorou-se ain­da mais.

— Afastem-se dela! — gritou Sesshoumaru.

— Calma, moço. Podemos dividi-la — disse o homem esquelético.

— Não vou dividir, meu velho. Afastem-se dela ou perdem a vida!

Os dois investiram contra Sesshoumaru. Rin empunhou sua arma, mas o homem magro segurou-lhe o pulso, tor­cendo-o. Ela cerrou os dentes, recusando-se a demonstrar fraqueza.

Mergulhou em um mar de dor enquanto caía, o pé ferido latejando. Tentou livrar-se com as forças que lhe restavam. Um chute cruel no joelho fez com que voltasse a cair. Perdeu o fôlego quando o desconhecido deitou-se sobre seu corpo. Os dedos dele puxaram-lhe o cabelo até encher seus olhos de lágrimas.

Desesperada, Rin largou o punhal. Pegou um pu­nhado de lama do chão da floresta e jogou-a no rosto do homem.

Levou alguns momentos para entender que estava li­vre. Ficou deitada, o rosto virado para o chão. Sua mente exigia que recuperasse o punhal, para se proteger.

Ao sentir o toque de mãos que tentavam virá-la, pro­curou se libertar.

— Calma, menina, não vou lhe fazer mal.

Sesshoumaru a virou com delicadeza, o ódio voltando a do­miná-lo. Afastou os cabelos emaranhados, respirando ain­da com dificuldade. Não fora fácil vencer aqueles homens.

Viu a tentativa de Rin para reaver o punhal e, sen­tindo como aquilo era importante para ela, colocou-o na palma de sua mão, dizendo:

— Tome. Mas não precisa usá-lo contra mim.

Ela segurou o cabo incrustado de pedras preciosas. Fechou os olhos, tentando acreditar nas palavras suaves que ouvia. Um braço forte a segurou. Erguendo as pálpebras cansadas, viu cabelos prateados molhados de suor e faces coradas. Mas foi o sorriso que fez com que Rin descobrisse quem a salvara.

— Você… o homem da feira! — balbuciou, tremendo sem parar.

— Você lutou bravamente. Não tema. Mas é bom sair daqui. Seu pé precisa de cuidados.

Sesshoumaru a ergueu nos braços e voltou-se, lentamente. Um estranho pressentimento o fez arrepiar-se. Alguém os observava. Quem poderia ser?

— Há mais alguém… — murmurou Rin, tentando se libertar.

— Não há mais ninguém. Acalme-se.

Ela estava cheia de cortes. Sesshoumaru ergueu o corpo que lhe pertencia. Poderia acabar com aquela moça, mas só pensava em protegê-la.

Admirava-lhe a coragem. Apesar das dores terríveis, lutara como uma gata selvagem. Lembrou-se das pala­vras de um dos homens, que alertara o outro para não machucá-la, caso contrário não teriam a recompensa. Al­guém os mandara atrás dela. Mas quem?

**#**

**#**

**#**

* * *

**_Continua..._**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA!**

**AH! VCS TÃO GOSTANDO DA HISTÓRIA!!! E ISTO ME ALEGRA!! RSRS**

**ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO DESSE CAP!!!**

**KISSUS PRA TODAS!!!**

**_#################################################################_**

**_CAUH MYTH TAISHO_**

**_###################################################################_**


	8. Chapter 8

****

* * *

**Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Escócia, de 1372 a 1378... **_

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Taishou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua familia, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

* * *

_**O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO**_

* * *

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

**CAPITULO SETE**

**O PESADELO**

**O EFEITO DO ENCANTO**

**#**

**#**

**#**

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin. Lembrou-se de Kagura e de Ayame, as duas na abadia. Teriam mandado aqueles homens no encalço dela? Mas por quê?

Subindo na sela, atrás de Rin, pegou as rédeas de Entei.

— Aqueles homens não estavam apenas tentando es­tuprá-la, menina.

As palavras saíram sem querer, e Sesshoumaru sentiu-a es­tremecer. Esperava que Rin confiasse nele, o que era um absurdo. Mas, como a vontade de protegê-la, aquele também era um desejo inexplicável.

— Não quero que arrisque a vida por minha causa — disse ela.

— Deseja que a abandone?

— Sim. Será melhor.

— Não posso deixá-la — respondeu o cavaleiro. Rin não sabia se podia confiar nele, mas não tinha escolha.

Sesshoumaru conduziu o cavalo para o vale. Tinha que apro­veitar a vulnerabilidade dela, naquele momento, para fazer-lhe mais perguntas.

— Mentiu quando me disse que era a noiva do chefe dos Tayshou?

— Não.

— Está fugindo dele?

Rin não sabia o que responder. Disse:

— Obrigada por me salvar.

— Agradeça dizendo-me o seu nome.

— Rin Mag… apenas Rin.

— Não posso negar que estão atrás de você, mas… querer passar pela noiva do chefe dos Tayshou? Não dá para acreditar.

— Reconheço que é dificil, mas é a verdade. Gostaria, também, de saber o seu nome.

Sesshoumaru sentiu-se tentando a revelar quem era, porém respondeu:

— Sesshou... doshi!!! Mas pode me chamar de Sesshie.

- Sesshie... lembra o nome do meu noivo – disse Rin.

Aquele era um começo de nome comum entre os escoceses.

* * *

Durante as horas que se seguiram, Rin cuidou do pé, permitindo que Sesshoumaru usasse um pedaço da própria camisa para atar a ferida. A água gelada do riacho aju­dara a diminuir o inchaço.

O silêncio dela começou a preocupá-lo. Após ter caçado uma lebre gorda para o jantar, Sesshoumaru notou que Rin comia pouco.

Com as sombras da noite caindo sobre o vale, ele apa­gou o fogo que fizera para cozinhar. Deu uma explicação, sem saber por quê:

— Até uma fogueira pequena como esta poderia cha­mar atenção, se existirem outros por perto. Pode dividir minha manta, já que perdeu a sua.

Rin estremeceu, mas não por causa do frio da noite.

— Por que faz isso por mim? Está arriscado sua vida para me salvar.

— Já lhe disse. Você me enfeitiçou desde que a conheci. Venha, vamos dormir. Temos que acordar antes da au­rora. Confesso que não vou me sentir sossegado até sair daqui.

Rin olhou para a manta de lã macia e recordou-se dos beijos e das carícias que haviam trocado na feira. Que mais poderia fazer a não ser obedecer? Enfraquecida pelo ferimento e pelas longas horas de fuga, não tinha como escapar dele naquela noite.

Sesshoumaru estendeu a manta no cimo, ajudando-a a dei­tar-se, e depois a cobriu. De costas, deitou-se a seu lado. Quando sentiu-lhe a respiração ritmada, voltou-se e segurou-a nos braços. Sabia que Entei o alertaria sobre qualquer perigo.

Com um murmúrio suave, Rin aconchegou-se. Sesshoumaru afundou os dedos nos cabelos fartos. Resignado a abafar o desejo que o consumia, tratou de dormir também.

* * *

No pesadelo, Rin lutava para escapar. Não conse­guia respirar, pois um grande peso parecia esmagá-la. Então gritou.

Havia rostos. Gritos e lamentos. Um vulto sobressaiu entre os demais. Tinha rosto de mulher, a expressão ater­rorizada, e seu grito lançou no ambiente uma onda de desespero. Braços estenderam-se para Rin, que tentou alcançá-los, pois sabia que iriam livrá-la daquilo que a prendia.

Arfando, ouviu seus próprios gritos ecoando nos ouvi­dos. O rosto foi se desvanecendo. Todos os demais desa­pareceram. Estava só e assustada. Ninguém ouvia seus lamentos.

Balançava a cabeça, lágrimas escorrendo das pálpebras fechadas. A esperança se fora. Jamais seria livre.

Foi-se acalmando com os sussurros suaves que Sesshoumaru falava em seu ou­vido.

— Shhh... acalme-se Rin... acalme-se... está protegida... eu estou aqui... shhh...

O calor à sua volta afastou-lhe o frio do corpo.

Sesshoumaru repousou a cabeça feminina no ombro. Seus gritos, chamando pela mãe, ficaram ecoando-lhe nos ou­vidos. O remorso o assaltou. Não fizera parte do grupo que a tomara dos pais, tantos anos atrás. E ali, sem ninguém que lhe testemunhasse a fraqueza diante dos inimigos do clã, abraçou Rin, confortando-a por toda a noite.

* * *

No recesso escuro do arco de pedra que protegia o portão lateral da abadia, uma figura envolta em um man­to aguardava. Enquanto uma silhueta atarracada e baixa se aproximava, um sorriso de antecipação foi encoberto pelas dobras pesadas do capuz.

— Há alguém aí? — Manten chamou, perscrutando a escuridão com a vista fraca, esperando por um sinal.

Tinham-lhe prometido 5 moedas de prata, e ele andara toda a noite a fim de recebê-las. A abadessa Kaede o alimentava bem, mas Manten costumava ganhar uma moeda a mais para a bebida por ser prestativo para com os ricos visitantes da abadia.

Um tilintar de moedas chamou-lhe a atenção. Ansioso, aproximou-se e estendeu a palma da mão, insistente:

— Quero minhas moedas.

— O trabalho foi feito?

Manten inclinou a cabeça para ouvir melhor, mas a voz estava tão abafada pelo manto que não pôde distinguir se era de um homem ou de uma mulher. Não podia se arriscar a perder as moedas contando a verdade. Também não podia mentir, se pretendesse continuar sendo útil aos visitantes.

— Sim, eles a encontraram.

Uma a uma as moedas de prata caíram sobre sua mão estendida. Antes que pudesse tirar o chapéu para agra­decer, o portão se abriu e a figura desapareceu por ele.

Dando de ombros, Manten foi embora, segurando firme­mente o seu prêmio, enquanto as últimas estrelas pálidas desapareciam para dar lugar ao novo dia.

* * *

Sesshoumaru dividiu seu último pedaço de pão e queijo com Rin. Não pensara que a busca ultrapassasse um dia, e lamentava-se por não ter levado mais mantimentos. Lavara e enfaixara o pé da noiva, aliviado por constatar que o inchaço desaparecera.

Notou o olhar sombrio que ela lhe lançou ao acordar, e ficou imaginando se pensara não encontrá-lo mais ali, a seu lado.

A fim de lhe dar privacidade, afastou-se para selar Entei. Divertiu-se ao ver como ela guardava com cuidado o pequeno punhal, como se acreditasse estar completa­mente a salvo se o mantivesse na cintura, mas irritou-se ao perceber que retesava o corpo quando ele a carregou para colocá-la na sela.

— Dá sorte começar o dia com um beijo, menina.

— Melhor começar com uma oração.

— Oh, é mesmo?

Sesshoumaru tomou as rédeas e estava pronto para montar quando Rin o deteve.

— Espere. Peço que me ouça. Não posso viver com a morte de um inocente na consciência. Você será acusado de ter me livrado da prisão na abadia, e o clã dos Tayshou irá persegui-lo.

— Sesshoumaru, o Selvagem, terá que me pegar primeiro.

— Então reze para que isso nunca aconteça.

— Quando estivermos longe daqui, você poderá me contar toda a sua história.

— E você me contará o que faz? Me dirá quem é? — perguntou Rin, contorcendo-se na sela para não se aproximar muito dele.

— Pare de se agitar. Vai irritar o cavalo.

Sesshoumaru começou a cavalgar rapidamente, esperando que o vento lhe esfriasse o ardor. Tomava cuidado para manter-se afastado das aldeias ao longo da costa, enveredando por caminhos mais solitários.

O sol já estava a pino. Ele resistiu ao impulso de beijar os cabelos de Rin ao vê-la cochilar, encostada a seu peito. Ela, porém, logo acordou e afastou-se.

Não sabia se podia confiar no estranho. Não conhecia aquelas terras. Recordava os beijos na feira e imaginava o preço alto que ele iria cobrar por tê-la salvo. O que fazer? Além do mais, estava morrendo de fome.

— Somos dois viajantes imprudentes. Saímos com pou­ca provisão.

— Não tema, menina. Pode ter certeza de que vou conseguir comida para nós dois.

— Grandes palavras! — brincou Rin, virando a ca­beça para olhá-lo.

Mas logo parou de rir. O desejo que viu nos olhos de Sesshoumaru ateou fogo em sua veias. Queria que ele a beijasse de novo. Sentia o poder que aquele homem tinha sobre sua vida e o perigo que aquilo representava.

Sesshoumaru baixou a cabeça. Já provara a inocência do beijo de Rin e desejava lhe ensinar o que era paixão de verdade.

Um riacho de água cristalina desviou sua atenção.

— Vamos matar a sede, para começar.

Pensou na abadia de Pluscarden, do outro lado do rio Spey, e de como seria bem-vindo lá. Mas não podia levar Rin em sua companhia. E deixá-la sozinha seria um risco ainda maior.

A exclamação de alegria de Rin cortou o fio de seus pensamentos.

— Uvas do monte maduras, perto do regato!

— Um verdadeiro banquete, menina.

Rin ignorou o tom irônico. Seu pé latejava e não via a hora de mergulhá-lo na água cristalina.

Apeou com uma careta de dor ao apoiar o pé ferido no chão. Foi mancando até o riacho, colheu algumas uvas e sentou-se para comer. Percebeu que o cavaleiro a observava.

— As uvas estão azedas, mas podemos fingir que pu­semos mel em cima. Eu costumava brincar de faz de­ conta lá na abadia.

— A comida era tão ruim? — perguntou Sesshoumaru, sen­tando-se a seu lado.

— A mesa na casa de meu pai era um banquete, todos os dias. Ninguém organizava um jantar como minha mãe.

Sesshoumaru segurou os longos cabelos de Rin enquanto ela se debruçava para beber água. A pele parecia a pétala de uma rosa.

— Também necessito matar minha sede, menina.

O timbre rouco causou estranhas sensações em Rin. Nada respondeu mas, tentando distraí-lo, mergulhou as mãos em concha na água, oferecendo o liquido para que ele bebesse.

Sesshoumaru largou-lhe os cabelos. Receava assustá-la. Sa­bia que ambos estavam cheios de desejo, mas Rin tinha medo.

As mãos dela não eram delicadas como as de uma dama, porém Sesshoumaru desejava senti-las. Bebera muito vinho fornecido por mulheres ansiosas por seus beijos, mas a água fresca oferecida com tanta pureza era um elixir inebriante. Lambeu as gotas que ficaram entre os dedos de Rin, que estremeceu.

— Grato por me oferecer taça tão delicada.

Ela colocou as mãos contra o peito de Sesshoumaru, sentindo o pulsar violento de seu coração.

— Pare. Não entendo o que você faz comigo para me deixar tão nervosa.

— Então deixe que eu lhe explique.

— Não.

— Quer que a beije? — sussurrou Sesshoumaru, mergulhan­do o olhar nos lindos olhos verdes.

— Não quero que nenhum homem se aproxime de mim. Se esse é o preço que pede em troca de minha liberdade, seja franco em dizer. Mas tenha certeza de que não vou pagar.

Sesshoumaru se afastou.

— Não vou pedir seu corpo em troca de minha ajuda. Fique aqui enquanto pego mais uvas do monte, para sa­tisfazer sua fome.

— E a sua — lembrou Rin.

Sesshoumaru deu uma gargalhada.

— Ah, você é inocentemente tentadora! Por mais ma­duras que estejam as uvas, não são o fruto certo para aplacar a fome de um homem.

Viajaram durante toda a tarde, até a noite chegar. Rin tocou o punhal para sentir-se segura. Quando che­gasse em casa, tinha certeza de que o irmão procuraria oferecê-la em casamento com alguém que o ajudasse a vencer os Tayshou. E a virtude era o único tesouro que poderia levar para o altar.

A escuridão vinha chegando e, com ela, a fome.

— Vamos parar em breve? — perguntou a Sesshoumaru.

— Sim. Logo que eu encontrar um ponto para cruzar o rio Spey. As chuvas da primavera fizeram a água trans­bordar e não quero que sejamos carregados pela correnteza.

O rio Spey! Então a abadia de Pluscarden não estava longe! Agora ela sabia aonde se encontravam. Teria que contornar o estuário de Moray para alcançar o norte e finalmente ir para casa. Uma saudade enorme dos locais da infância tomaram seu coração.

Sesshoumaru percebeu o interesse de Rin ao descobrir onde estavam. Na certa estava pensando em fugir. Mas Rin Magatsuhi lhe pertencia. E o que era seu ninguém tirava.

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**Continua...**_

**#**

**#**

**#**

* * *

**MAIS UMA VEZ..... DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA!**

**ACONTECEU Q O MEU MICRO FICOU DODÓI... PEGOU UM VIRÍUS..E ACHO Q FOI DA GRIPE SUÍNA... KKKKKKKKKKKKK..BEM EU LEVEI ELE PRO CONSERTO, DIGO MÉDICO, O DR PC E AE ELE FICOU BOM!!! NÃO ABANDONEI MINHA FIC..ESSA NÃO!!! ELA TÁ FICANDO BOA, CONTINUEM LENDO! PROMETO POSTAR RÁPIDO O PRÓXIMO CAP!!! E MANDEM SUAS REVIEWS!!!**

**KISSUS PRA TODAS!!!**

_**#################################################################**_

_**CAUH MYTH TAISHO**_

_**###################################################################**_


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

* * *

**_Escócia, __de 1372 a 1378... _**

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Taishou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua familia, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

* * *

**_O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO_**

* * *

**_#_**

**_#_**

**_#_**

**_CAPITULO OITO_**

**_O PRÊMIO_**

**_A HISTÓRIA DA INIMIGA_**

**_#_**

**_#_**

**_#_**

Rin lutou contra o sono. Estava apoiada no peito de Sesshoumaru e tratou de afastar-se. O nevoeiro impedia-lhe a visão, e não fazia idéia de onde se encontrava naquele momento. Tinha fome e frio.

Minutos depois, Sesshoumaru parou de cavalgar e a depôs no chão.

— Espere aqui. Trarei comida.

— Esperar? — repetiu Rin. — Mas não há nada aqui. Não esperarei.

De nada adiantou o protesto. Ela ouviu os cascos de Entei se afastando.

Estava presa em uma armadilha. Com aquele nevoeiro, não podia fugir, e ele sabia disso. Mas não pretendia perder aquela oportunidade.

Tomando coragem, voltou-se e começou a percorrer o caminho que, imaginava, haviam feito. Em minutos o vento frio a fez tremer, mas nem isso a deteve.

Agora não sentia apenas o medo de ver seu salvador punido pelos Tayshou. As fortes reações que ele lhe despertava também a amedrontavam. Havia algo estranho em Sesshoudoshi ou Sesshie, se é que era esse mesmo o nome do cavaleiro.

A lua surgia, mas nuvens obscureciam seu brilho. O odor de maresia tornou-se mais forte e Rin afastou o pensamento das muitas lendas que corriam sobre bruxas e fantasmas nas charnecas.

Tentou pensar na sua infância, rios, lugares onde brincara, e arrependeu-se de ter deixado a abadia, único local onde se sentia segura. Muito longe, ouviu o que parecia ser um uivo, e teve medo de gatos selvagens, de lobos.

Mas lembrou-se de que estava livre, e tocou o punhal, procurando tranquilizar-se. Recordou-se da promessa de Sesshie, de trazer mais comida. Até as uvas do monte, tão azedas, seriam uma bênção, naquele momento.

A neblina tudo cobrira.

Primeiro, pensou que fosse o som do vento, mas alguém chamava pelo seu nome. Compreendeu que Sesshie voltara. Sabia dos perigos que corria sozinha, mas ele era uma ameaça desconhecida.

Um grunhido baixo e ameaçador fez sua pele se arre­piar. Estava perto, muito perto. Rin prendeu a respi­ração. Desejou que Sesshie a encontrasse. Não ousava se mover, e não sabia de onde viera o grunhido. Segurando o punhal, tentou se proteger de um ataque.

Sentiu o cheiro de pêlo molhado. A morte rondava, e Rin estava apavorada demais até para rezar.

— Recue devagar, Rin. Estou atrás de você.

— Sesshie?

— Faça o que eu digo. A fera está pronta a saltar sobre o seu pescoço. Ande!

Foi a calma daquela voz que fez com que Rin to­masse coragem. Não era hora de pensar em como ele a encontrara, mas de fazer o que mandava.

Rin deu um passo atrás. Sentiu que Sesshie segurava sua mão, puxando-a para trás. Caiu de joelhos, e a fera atirou-se sobre Sesshie.

Como seu irmão Kouga, quando caçava javalis, Sesshie colocara um joelho na terra, a espada Toukijin estendida. A ponta penetrou o peito do lobo. Rin fechou os olhos e tapou os ouvidos para não escutar os lamentos da morte.

Sesshoumaru enfiou sua adaga no pescoço do lobo e só então retirou a espada. Assoviou, chamando por Entei, ciente de que a matilha esperava por perto.

Rin gritou, sentindo o bafo de outro animal bem próximo. Mas Entei já chegara, e Sesshoumaru, rápido como um raio, colocou-a sobre a sela, montou e saiu em disparada.

Sesshoumaru sabia que estavam em perigo. A qualquer mo­mento, Entei poderia escorregar e quebrar uma perna. Rin causara aquela situação. A preocupação que sentira ao notar que ela desaparecera foi substituída pelo ódio. Ódio que não desapareceu quando se viram a salvo e Entei pôde diminuir o galope.

— Tem razão em estar furioso comigo. Sinto muito, eu…

— Se dá valor ao seu lindo pescoço, fique calada.

— Tenho medo de você. Por isso fugi.

— E tem razão para ter medo. Depois de sua tola tentativa de fuga, vai precisar de magia para se proteger.

Sesshoumaru ainda estava perturbado com o fato de quase ter perdido Rin. Já era hora de ela saber com quem ela estava lidando.

— Sesshie… — murmurou Rin com doçura, colocando a mão sobre a dele. — Lamento de verdade. Creia que meu medo tem motivos. Não pretendi arriscar sua vida, nem a de seu cavalo ou a minha. Quero apenas voltar para minha casa e me ver livre dos malditos Tayshou.

— Conhece tão bem esse Sesshoumaru que odeia tanto?

— Não importa se o conheço ou não. Sei o que ele fez e isso é o bastante. Se cair nas mãos desse homem, meu destino será a morte. Entende isso? — Olhou para o rosto de Sesshoumaru, encoberto pelas sombras da noite. — Aonde vamos agora?

— Sair da charneca — foi a resposta seca.

— Obrigada por salvar minha vida. Gostaria de ter mais para lhe dar, além de um mero agradecimento.

— Por enquanto, se ficar calada será um favor.

Rin obedeceu, mas perguntou-se se ele lhe pediria outro tipo de pagamento. E o pior era que agora estava completamente perdida. Já não sentia o cheiro de ma­resia. O odor de relva bravia era mais forte. Pistas muito fracas para adivinhar aonde iam.

— Encontrou comida? — perguntou, sentindo menos frio, encostada ao corpo de Sesshoumaru.

— Encontrei e tenho notícias também: já deram pela sua falta. Está sendo procurada. O chefe dos Tayshou deve considerá-la uma preciosidade, pois sua cabeça está va­lendo um prêmio em ouro.

— Pretende reclamar esse prêmio? — perguntou Rin com amargura.

O silêncio foi muito longo. Ou Sesshoumaru não a ouvira ou estava pensando a respeito. Rin começou a tremer, não só de frio como pelo choque de perceber que poderia perder sua liberdade a qualquer momento.

— Responda. É uma tortura ignorar se vai me entregar ou não.

Sesshoumaru entrou em uma clareira, onde apenas uma das paredes de antiga chácara continuava de pé, e respondeu:

— Ainda não me decidi.

Na verdade, Sesshoumaru estava pensando em quem ofere­cera o prêmio pela cabeça de Rin. Certamente não fora obra de seus irmãos ou de sua tia. Ayame poderia ter feito aquilo.

Ao desmontar, Sesshoumaru estendeu uma sacola:

— Comida fria, mas bem-vinda. A velha bruxa que encontrei tinha pouca coisa, mas esvaziou minha bolsa para ceder o alimento. Trouxe vinho, também.

Prendeu Entei no tronco de uma árvore e juntou lenha para fazer uma fogueira. Raspou a casca de gravetos secos, tirando faíscas do aço do punhal, até produzir uma centelha. Soprando com cuidado, fez surgir o fogo, e ficou satisfeito quando o viu reluzir.

Estendeu a manta perto da parede. Rin o observava. Seu destino estava preso ao daquele homem, mas per­sistia um sentimento de perigo. Rin se surpreendera com a explicação fácil que Sesshie dera sobre como obtivera comida e notícias.

A fome fez com que ela fosse se sentar junto ao fogo. Bebeu um pouco do vinho, mas não o suficiente para aplacar sua sede. Kaede não permitia vinho para as freiras, só o servia às visitas. A bebida alterava o comportamento, e ela precisava manter os sentidos em alerta.

Sesshoumaru tirou um pedaço de pão fresco da sacola. Rin começou a comer com avidez.

— Espere. Há mais. Trouxe queijo também — avisou ele, oferecendo o peito de um galo silvestre e servindo-se da coxa.

— Encontrou uma velha bruxa rica, a julgar pela far­tura que temos aqui — observou Rin com ironia.

— Uma espécie de curandeira que disse receber comida como pagamento pelas curas que realiza — explicou ele.

Rin percebeu que era mentira, mas nada disse. Sesshoumaru bebeu bastante, mas não deixou de perceber-lhe o olhar desconfiado. Não podia contar que comprara comida na abadia, onde deixara recado para os irmãos. Não que­ria revelar sua identidade, pois Rin começava a sen­tir-se à vontade em sua companhia.

Seus sentimentos ambíguos o deixavam perplexo. O que importava se ela iria se entregar de livre vontade ou não? Rin lhe pertencia, por direito. Observando o ar sério no lindo rosto, Sesshoumaru lembrou-se do encontro na feira, quando Rin dissera não saber os motivos pre­cisos que haviam desencadeado a guerra entre as duas famílias. Teria mentido?

Avivou o fogo. Encostou as costas à parede e esticou as longas pernas. Fez de conta que não percebeu o mo­vimento instintivo de Rin para se afastar um pouco.

— Agora é uma boa hora para me contar sua história, menina. Não estou com sono, mas, se você não estiver com vontade de falar, posso achar outro modo de passar o tempo.

O convite explícito fez com que ela virasse o rosto.

— O que deseja saber, exatamente? — perguntou.

— Escolha sensata, mas não a mais agradável — co­mentou Sesshoumaru, tomando mais um gole de vinho. — Con­te por que está sendo caçada pelos Tayshou — pediu, sem se preocupar em oferecer-lhe mais bebida.

— Ayame Tayshou casou-se com meu irmão Kouga Magatsuhi. Nin­guém desejava aquele casamento, mas eles eram teimo­sos. Para assegurar a paz, fui prometida em casamento ao filho mais velho dos Tayshou, Sesshoumaru. Mas Ayame exigia muita atenção por parte de meu irmão e eles começaram a brigar sem descanso.

Rin ficou olhando para as chamas, tentando se lem­brar dos acontecimentos que haviam culminado na noite fatídica que mudara sua vida, a 5 anos atrás.

— Está pensando em como modificar a história antes de me contar mais? — perguntou Sesshoumaru.

— Estou tentando me lembrar. Não contam tudo às meninas mais jovens… Bem, Ayame tornou-se melancó­lica e começou a fazer longos passeios sozinha, dos quais sempre regressava feliz. Kouga estava fora, em reunião com o senhor da ilha do Norte, negociando. Foi a camareira de Ayame que contou à minha mãe que ela estava grávida.

— Grávida?

Sesshoumaru fez um esforço para conter a raiva. Não hou­vera nenhuma criança. Fora por isso que haviam espan­cado sua irmã. Mas uma voz interior fez com que se dominasse e escutasse o que mais Rin tinha a contar. Tomou um grande gole de vinho, a fim de livrar-se do gosto amargo na boca.

— Parece que você ficou muito surpreso pelo fato de Ayame estar grávida. É algo comum, após o casamento.

— Está tentando me explicar o que se passa entre um homem e uma mulher?

Havia um desafio velado na voz de Sesshoumaru e Rin rebateu:

— Já lhe disse que não sei muito sobre o que se passa em um leito nupcial.

— Acabe sua história.

— Quando minha mãe perguntou a Ayame se era verdade, ela negou. No dia seguinte, descobriram que tinha desaparecido. Minha família a procurou, com medo que tivesse se machucado em um de seus passeios soli­tários, mas ninguém a encontrou. Naquela noite, Kouga voltou, e ficou furioso quando lhe contaram o que ocor­rera. Ordenou que mais homens fossem procurar por Ayame. Mas eles voltaram sem notícias.

Rin abaixou a cabeça. Aquilo era tão doloroso de recordar e tão difícil de contar a um estranho… Na ver­dade, quase nada sabia sobre o que acontecera.

— Isso é tudo? Certamente, há mais a ser contado. Por que você ficou tanto tempo na abadia?

— Os Tayshou — respondeu Rin, em voz muito baixa — declararam guerra ao meu clã. Soubemos que Ayame retornara para a casa dos pais. Algumas semanas depois, fui arrancada dos braços de minha mãe e enviada para a abadia.

Sesshoumaru deveria ser feito de pedra para não se sensi­bilizar com o desespero na voz de Rin. Mas tentou afastar a compaixão, lembrando-se do estado em que Ayame chegara em casa, toda desfigurada, naquela noite.

Rin se afastara dele, aproximando-se do fogo, os braços ao redor dos joelhos. Sesshoumaru sabia, por instinto, que deveria deixá-la em paz, pois tantas emoções pode­riam ser perigosas. Mas a necessidade de saber mais era imperiosa. Tomou-lhe o queixo entre as mãos.

— Há mais, e você não quer me contar.

Ela ergueu olhos marejados de lágrimas.

— Sim, há mais. Mas não estou com vontade de contar. É penoso revelar que me foi negado rezar no túmulo de minha mãe ou falar sobre as mortes que aconteceram ao longo desses anos. Nada sei sobre meu irmão, a não ser que ainda vive.

— Rin…fale mais...

— Vou contar tudo, então. Durante a noite eu chorava até dormir, sozinha e com medo. O pior era a falta de liberdade. Desejo, desesperadamente, voltar para o lar ao qual pertenço. Ali estarei a salvo.

Os dedos de Sesshoumaru mergulharam nos cabelos de Rin.

— Se estivesse em meu poder dar-lhe o que deseja, eu…

— Não faça promessas.

— Como quiser, menina. Mas deixe que eu afaste sua solidão. Deixe-me… ah, as palavras de nada servem...

Rin o beijou, cansada de enganar a si mesma. Sesshoumaru a deitou, gentilmente, sobre o próprio regaço.

Braços fortes a enlaçaram. Os beijos repetidos eram mais inebriantes do que o pouco vinho que ela tomara. Não podia resistir. Estivera só por muito tempo, e a narrativa de sua triste história a tornara ainda mais vulnerável.

A voz soava rouca junto a seu ouvido, repetindo pa­lavras doces.

— Sesshie... Sesshie, por favor…

— Sim, sim, minha menina. Vou lhe dar o prazer de que necessita.

Sesshoumaru Tayshou queria ouvir por inteiro o próprio nome, o verdadeiro, mur­murado por aquela boca delicada. Deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço suave. Trêmula, Rin não tinha forças para afastá-los. Curvou o corpo, procurando o dele, o sangue fervendo.

Parecia se afogar em um mar de sensações desconhe­cidas. Ninguém lhe dissera que a paixão podia desenca­dear tudo aquilo. Os dedos do estranho deslizaram por sua cintura, quadris, e voltaram para segurar um seio. Rin retesou-se.

— Não posso fazer isso. Se alguém nos encontrar…

— Mas não há ninguém aqui. Estou ardendo por você. Eu a desejei desde o momento em que a vi.

— O que sente por mim é luxúria. Não posso me en­tregar a homem algum, a não ser pelo casamento.

— Mas você é minha! E lhe digo que serei o primeiro homem a possuí-la!

As chamas da fogueira misturavam-se ao fogo do desejo nos olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru.

Lentamente, Rin ergueu a cabeça e encarou-o, perguntando:

— Quer casar comigo?

— Que pergunta boba para fazer a um homem que está com o sangue fervendo por uma mulher. Não minta dizendo que meus beijos não a agradam.

— Não vou mentir.

— Então, por que a recusa?

Rin desvencilhou-se com um movimento rápido, e Sesshoumaru foi pego de surpresa.

— Como todos os escoceses, você tem gênio forte — disse ela. — Basta ver seu semblante sempre carrancudo. Mas seu temperamento não é nada comparado ao do chefe dos Tayshou. Pense, Sesshie. Pense no que ele faria se nos encontrasse aqui.

"O que faria?", repetiu-se Sesshoumaru. A mentira já fora longe demais.

Levantou-se e a encarou. Ela prendeu o fôlego. Lá es­tava o guerreiro, pleno de glórias. As pernas musculosas afastadas, as mãos sobre os quadris, as feições arrogantes de um grande senhor. Rin não tinha idéia do que pre­tendia, mas foi retrocedendo até bater com as costas na parede.

— Sabe quem eu sou, Rin?

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**Continua...**_

**#**

**#**

**#**

* * *

**MAIS UM CAP PRA VCS AMAREM!!!**

_**#################################################################**_

_**CAUH MYTH TAISHO**_

_**###################################################################**_


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

****Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

* * *

_**Escócia, de 1372 a 1378... **_

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Taishou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua familia, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

* * *

_**O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO**_

* * *

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

**CAPITULO ****NOVE**

**A MENTIRA**

**A DESCOBERTA DA TRAIÇÃO**

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

— Sim. Você é Sesshie, o homem que salvou minha vida duas vezes. O homem a quem, caso eu fosse livre, entregaria meu coração.

Sesshoumaru a fitou. Aquelas palavras singelas sufocaram sua raiva. Não viu-lhe o vestido grosseiro. Reparou na postura orgulhosa. Rin o encarava sem pestanejar, a verdade brilhando nos belos olhos verdes e na voz. Os lábios, intu­mescidos pelos beijos, chamaram-lhe a atenção.

"Conte a ela! Conte que seu nome verdadeiro é Sesshoumaru Tayshou! É sua inimiga!", ordenou a si mesmo.

Rin iria espernear, gritar e tentar fugir de novo. Mas, se ele permanecesse calado, ficaria a seu lado sem discutir. Faltavam alguns dias para a viagem terminar, e ele não queria acordar com um punhal cravado nas costas.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos prateados, no gesto característico de quem quer aclarar as idéias. A proximidade de Rin o perturbava e a paixão continuava intensa. Tolamente, viu-se pensando que tinha ciúme do afeto de Rin por Sesshie, o seu outro "eu", o que fingia ser no momento.

Rin viu-o sumir na escuridão. O que dissera de er­rado? Não, aquele homem nunca lhe daria amor. Só de­sejava seu corpo. Era bom aprender a lição.

Foi sentindo sono. Encostou-se à parede, deixando lugar para Sesshie na manta. Tinha certeza de que ele voltaria. Não por causa dela, mas por causa de Entei.

Aquele homem jamais deixaria seu cavalo. Pensando nis­so, adormeceu.

Entre as sombras, por trás do fogo, Sesshoumaru esperou que o sono a vencesse. Só então foi deitar-se a seu lado.

A abadia estava em silêncio antes do alvorecer. A aba­dessa Kaede ergueu-se do banco de orações com um suspiro cansado. Deixou a mão escorregar da pesada cruz de ouro que envergava. Mas, pela primeira vez, não encon­trou alívio ao tocá-la.

Estava muito perturbada com a notícia da descoberta de três cadáveres na floresta. O que mais a intrigava, porém, era a raiva demonstrada pela sobrinha Ayame e por Kagura. A maldade que haviam planejado fora ma­lograda com a fuga de Rin.

A esperança que invadira Kaede com a chegada de Ayame desaparecera rapidamente. Pensara que ela finalmen­te iria aceitar sua oferta e passar o resto de seus dias na abadia, esquecendo o ódio e alcançando a paz. Mas Ayame, obcecada por vingança, não queria isso.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Kaede questionou o valor de suas preces. Não conseguira deter Sesshoumaru e seu jura­mento de sangue. Suas orações pareciam folhas mortas espalhadas pelo vento.

Rezava diariamente para que Sesshoumaru acabasse com aquela guerra contra os Magatsuhi. O belicoso sobrinho precisava de esposa, lar e filhos. Isso preencheria sua vida. Mas faria o que lhe tinha sido pedido por amor ao pai e ao clã. E por amor a Ayame, a irmã.

Kaede não podia esquecer o quanto os três sobrinhos ado­ravam a irmã, que fora tão bonita. Nenhum deles con­seguiria ser feliz enquanto ela clamasse por vingança.

Kaede compreendeu que a maldade de Ayame, incen­tivada por Kagura, eliminava-lhe as esperanças de encon­trar a paz. Temia que a sobrinha estivesse louca. Não havia como escapar do mundo e de seus demônios, mesmo dentro da abadia.

E Rin? Kaede rezava para que tivesse conseguido es­capar. As dúvidas a perseguiam para onde quer que se voltasse. Afinal, se suas preces fossem ouvidas, haveria mais derramamento de sangue. Uma vez que Kouga re­cuperasse a irmã, não teria mais medo e revidaria a violência perpetrada pelo clã dos Tayshou.

Voltou a sentar-se no banco, sentindo uma dor no co­ração. De mãos postas, rezou:

— Senhor, vós colocastes meus entes queridos em ca­minhos perigosos. Apenas rogo que permitais que esco­lham o caminho que lhes trouxer paz e alegria. Não sei aonde desejais chegar com tudo isso. Rogo que concedais forças a Rin, pois, dentre todos, é a que mais precisa de vossa proteção.

* * *

Rin acordou abalada por estranhos sonhos, dos quais não conseguia recordar-se bem. Enquanto ouvia o trinar dos passarinhos, lembrou-se da noite anterior.

Sua última recordação de Sesshie era de uma figura alta, ameaçadora, dizendo: "Sabe quem eu sou?"

Mas ele nada lhe revelara, e ela não insistira. Por que confessara que o amaria se fosse uma mulher livre? E as circunstâncias que os uniam? Sesshie não gostara da declaração de amor. Rin prometeu a si mesma não repetir o erro.

Estava encostada a ele, sentindo o calor de seu corpo. Ficou quieta, de olhos fechados, sentindo-se protegida. Mas os pensamentos a torturavam. Entregara-se às mãos daquele homem, certa de que ele a defenderia. Mas, na verdade, quem era Sesshie? Certamente sabia da guerra entre seu clã e os Tayshou, mas nada deixara transparecer. Apenas demonstrara descrença quanto à gravidez de Ayame. Por algum motivo, achara aquilo estranho.

Sesshoumaru Tayshou acordou e virou-se para Rin, que fingia dor­mir. Sentiu a mão forte acariciar seus cabelos com ter­nura, mas não se moveu. Não ousava.

Ele acordara decidido a ter sempre em mente quem era aquela mulher: a irmã de seu inimigo, que não me­recia bons tratos. Mesmo assim, imaginou como seria casar-se com ela.

Lembrou que Ayame também já fora bela e aquilo afastou-lhe a ternura. Jamais se deixara comandar pelas paixões. Entretanto, para seu desespero e raiva, não conseguia abafar os sentimentos por Rin.

Ela ergueu as pálpebras e o fitou. Os olhos dourados pa­reciam dois sóis em meio ao céu. Que pensamentos deixavam-lhe o olhar tão sombrio? Rin sentiu um braço circundar sua cintura como uma barra de ferro.

"Possua esse corpo e acabe com a loucura", ele ordenou a si mesmo, e curvou-se sobre o corpo feminino.

— Sesshie, diga-me o que fiz de errado para você me olhar assim. Há ódio em seu olhar. Por quê?

As palavras pareciam sufocadas na garganta de Sesshoumaru, que por fim falou, antes de cobrir a boca sensual com um beijo:

— Não é ódio o que sinto. Os corpos de um homem e de uma mulher podem dar muito prazer. Deixe-me mos­trar isso a você. Deixe que eu receba e lhe dê prazer.

Com as mãos sobre os ombros dela, baixou as alças do vestido, despindo-a parcialmente. Tocou os seios intumescidos, aproximando os lábios.

— Seus beijos trazem loucura — sussurrou Rin. — Uma loucura deliciosa.

Ela ouviu o próprio gemido. Contorcia-se sob o corpo viril, sem saber exatamente o que buscava. A única cer­teza que tinha era a de que somente ele poderia acalmar o fogo que a queimava.

Sesshoumaru beijou-lhe o bico do seio, fazendo-a agarrar-se a seus cabelos prateados.

— Você vai possuir mais do que meu corpo, Sesshie. Vai roubar meu coração, mas não o deseja!

Sesshoumaru ergueu a cabeça. Rin cruzou as mãos sobre os seios. Com voz rouca de desejo, perguntou:

— Nega que lhe dou prazer?

— Não. Mas ficaria envergonhada se me entregasse a você. Não poderia voltar para minha casa carregando um filho seu. Promete que isso não irá acontecer?

— Você diz ser uma jovem inocente e vem me falar de…

— Sou inocente, mas não ingênua. Muitas damas vão à abadia a fim de esconder a vergonha de dar à luz um filho ilegítimo. Se eu voltar para casa desonrada, de nada valerei para meu irmão. Minha esperança é me livrar dos Tayshou desposando alguém de outro clã. Não posso permitir que Sesshoumaru, o Selvagem, destrua a mim e a meu irmão. Não posso!

Ela chorava, mordendo os lábios.

— E se eu a fizesse minha?

— Poderia ajudar meu irmão?

Ele rolou para o lado, libertando-a do abraço.

— Vista-se!

Ela obedeceu prontamente. O corpo de Rin doía pelo desejo insatisfeito, mas precisava ser forte e controlar-se.

— Sesshie… você me perdoa?

— Não há nada a perdoar. Não vou possuir uma mu­lher contra sua vontade. — Fez uma pausa antes de perguntar: — É a segurança de seu irmão que a faz proteger a virgindade? E eu que pensava que era o medo do que o chefe dos Tayshou poderia lhe fazer…

— Em parte é verdade. Não vou arriscar sua vida sabendo que Sesshoumaru pode nos encontrar e achar que não sou mais pura. Não sei por que esse homem quer me atingir. Não me conhece e, mesmo assim, não quer me libertar de um compromisso que nossos pais arranjaram. Não faz sentido. Meu pai e o dele estão mortos, ele acuou meu irmão, dilapidou a fortuna de meu clã. Do que mais deseja se vingar? Já não pagamos o suficiente? Será que você pode me responder por que Sesshoumaru Tayshou ainda não está satisfeito? Ayame não quis voltar para meu irmão, mas Kouga não se recusou a recebê-la de volta.

Sesshoumaru parecia enlouquecer. Deveria contar a ela sobre o juramento que fizera ao pai?

Como o silêncio persistisse, Rin sentiu uma garra de terror apertar seu peito. Perguntou, com voz embargada:

— Você conhece o chefe dos Tayshou? É por isso que não responde?

Sesshoumaru apertou o pulso de Rin com força.

— Sim, eu o conheço muito bem.

— Largue-me! Você foi enviado por aquele demônio para…

— Não fui enviado por ninguém! E pare de se debater!

Rin sentiu um gosto amargo na boca.

— Você me traiu. Planejava me entregar ao selvagem que estupra e mata!

— Ele não é um assassino. Só mata os inimigos em lutas leais. E não é estuprador.

— Largue-me! Se sabe tanto a respeito de Sesshoumaru, devem ser muito amigos. Ou parentes. Tem até o mesmo começo do nome dele, sabe lá se não são até mesmo primos! Insiste em dizer que me deseja para depois me entregar ao homem que quer me matar? Eu imploro, Sesshie, deixe-me partir!

Sesshoumaru a soltou e levantou-se.

— Temos muito chão pela frente, hoje.

Não havia piedade ou paixão em seu olhar. Rin le­vantou-se, trêmula, sabendo que fizera mal em demons­trar medo.

— Quanto tempo me resta até que você me entregue a Sesshoumaru?

— Eu jamais disse que faria isso.

Encaminhou-se para o bosque, e ela se refugiou por trás da parede em ruínas. Sua esperança morrera. Será que Sesshoudoshi pertencia ao clã dos Tayshou? O que poderia lhe oferecer para que ele a libertasse?

— Não adianta se esconder, Rin.

— Não me escondi.

Ela viu que Entei já estava selado. Sesshie dobrara a manta e a pendurara na sela.

— Estou esperando, e não sou muito paciente — disse ele.

Rin ergueu o queixo.

— Espero que o diabo carregue sua alma, por ter sido tão mentiroso!

— Não será possível. O diabo já possui minha alma. Agora, venha.

Rin relanceou os olhos para a mão estendida dele, mas não se mexeu. Procurou pelo punhal na cintura e não o encontrou. Ergueu a cabeça e o encarou.

— Minha arma…

— Está a salvo comigo. — E retirou o punhal cravejado da bolsa de couro.

— Pena que não pensei em cortar sua garganta há mais tempo — disse ela friamente.

— Vou me certificar de que isso não aconteça. Agora, venha. O dia já raiou.

O sol ainda não estava alto, e a terra mostrava-se fria sob seus pés descalços. Rin entrou em pânico. Que escolha tinha? Se tentasse correr, ele a pegaria facilmen­te. Por outro lado, cada vez mais se aproximavam do lar dos Magatsuhi.

Sesshoumaru deu um passo em sua direção.

— Estou indo — disse ela, com ar de desafio.

Mas permitiu, docilmente, que ele a depusesse sobre a sela. Sesshoumaru tomou seu lugar sobre a montaria, sem nada dizer quando Rin afastou o corpo o mais possível.

— Segure-se bem. Não quero que caia e se machuque.

Assim dizendo, depositou um beijo em sua orelha.

— Não cairei, mas vou fugir de você.

Sesshoumaru passou um braço pela cintura fina, apertando-a contra o peito, e jurou que nunca, jamais a deixaria fugir.

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**Continua...**_

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**PERCEBERAM Q AS COISAS TÃO COMEÇANDO A ESQUENTAR...**_

_**#################################################################**_

_**CAUH MYTH TAISHO**_

_**###################################################################**_


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

****Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

* * *

_**Escócia, de 1372 a 1378... **_

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Taishou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua familia, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

* * *

_**O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO**_

* * *

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

**CAPITULO DEZ**

**O ATAQUE**

**NAS TERRAS DO INIMIGO**

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

Em silêncio, cavalgaram por charnecas, flo­restas e riachos. Rin via, ansiosa, o te­lhado de pequenas casas, mas Sesshoumaru nunca se detinha.

Só parou para descansar no final da tarde. Dividiu o último pedaço de pão e de queijo com Rin. Apenas a enorme sede que ela sentia fez com que aceitasse um resto de vinho.

As horas se arrastavam. Rin observou que ele evi­tava, deliberadamente, estradas movimentadas. A gran­de distância ela divisava, de vez em quando, uma carreta, indício da proximidade de algum vilarejo.

O sol começava a se pôr quando, finalmente, Sesshoumaru rompeu o silêncio.

— Recoste-se em mim, ou vai ficar cheia de dores. Não seja teimosa.

— Não busco conforto perto de serpentes — respondeu ela, mas as longas e cansativas horas de viagem haviam tirado de sua voz o tom de rebeldia.

— Em breve chegaremos às barcas que atravessam o lago Ness. Espero que não me crie problemas.

— Segundo me disse, minha cabeça está a prêmio. Não pretendo me entregar a Sesshoumaru, o Selvagem.

— Então me dê sua palavra.

— E você irá acreditar em mim?

— Por estranho que pareça, sim.

Lutando contra a inexplicável satisfação que aquelas palavras lhe trouxeram, Rin respondeu:

— Dou minha palavra que não causarei problemas.

Sesshoumaru cobriu-a com a manta.

— Quanto menos a virem, mais seguro será.

Não havia sinal de preocupação na voz de Sesshoumaru, e Rin sentiu-se aconchegada no calor da manta.

Ao se aproximarem das barcas, um velho saiu de uma pequena casa e anunciou:

— Chegaram muito tarde para a travessia.

Sesshoumaru desmontou e segurou as rédeas, a fim de con­duzir Entei. Adiantou-se deliberadamente, fazendo tilin­tar as moedas na bolsa de couro.

Rin relanceou os olhos para a jangada rústica que balançava junto à margem. Seu estômago ficou embru­lhado ao pensar em atravessar o lago naquela frágil embarcação.

Sesshoumaru voltou, anunciando:

— O velho nos levará. Eu disse que você estava doente.

— E acho que vou estar mesmo, depois de atravessar o lago nessa jangada.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

— Tem medo de água?

— Não sei, já que morei todos esses anos na abadia.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela ficara aborrecida com sua risada e tratou de explicar:

— Eu não estava zombando do seu receio. Só do seu tom de voz. Falou como alguém que vai cumprir uma penitência.

— Mas é assim que me sinto. Pagando por pecados que não cometi.

O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios de Sesshoumaru, que tratou de conduzir o cavalo. Depois de ter amarrado Entei muito bem, segurou Rin por trás, passando os braços à sua volta.

— Feche os olhos. Tudo terminará em alguns minutos. Logo estará sã e salva, em terra firme.

A força daqueles braços incutia-lhe segurança. Quando pequena, adorava a água e costumava nadar no lago Kyle de Tongue, onde vivia sua família. Mas isso fora há tanto tempo… O lago azul se estendia à sua frente e Rin fechou os olhos.

O barqueiro comentou, mergulhando o longo remo na água:

— Há uma epidemia da peste por perto.

Sentindo o olhar especulador do homem cravado em suas costas, Sesshoumaru tentou não se irritar e respondeu, tapando a boca de Rin:

— Minha mulher não está com a peste. Está indo bus­car o conforto da mãe enquanto nosso primeiro filho se recupera de uma doença.

Rin mordeu a palma da mão de Sesshoumaru. Se ele ti­vesse enfiado uma faca em seu coração, não a haveria ferido tanto. Como ousava falar em sua mãe?

Sesshoumaru abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou em voz áspera:

— Retiro a mão, mas não faça cenas. Se esse homem não acreditar em mim, vai sair berrando que você está com a peste. Preciso dizer mais?

Sesshoumaru a apertava tanto que Rin mal podia mover a cabeça. Sabia que seriam apedrejados caso desconfias­sem que transportavam a doença fatal.

Sesshoumaru foi postar-se junto ao barqueiro.

— Eu seria um idiota em conservá-la com vida se ela estivesse com a peste negra, homem. Afinal, no escuro todos os gatos são pardos.

— E as gatas arranham do mesmo jeito — concordou o barqueiro.

A jangada chegou à margem e Sesshoumaru apressou-se a desamarrar Entei. Segurou Rin pela mão.

— Venha, amor. Nossa jornada está quase no fim.

— Afaste-a da barra da saia da mãe, homem. Será melhor para você — aconselhou o barqueiro.

Sesshoumaru concordou com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto Entei começava a trotar pelo caminho pedregoso.

Uma dor aguda percorreu Rin. Jamais teria o amor da mãe outra vez. Com um soluço, abaixou-se, sentindo-se mal. Acabou desmaiando por causa da tontura que sentia. No mesmo instante Sesshoumaru a segurou no colo antes que ela fosse direto ao chão. Arranjou-lhe um lugar onde acomodá-la, arrancou um pedaço da camisa e mo­lhou-a nas águas do lago. Sentiu o perfume de tomilho e deu-lhe um raminho para mastigar. Rin permitiu que limpasse seu rosto com o pano úmido. O gosto forte do tomilho aplacou o enjôo e a tontura que sentia.

— Pode continuar cavalgando? — perguntou ele, vendo a lua surgir cheia e brilhante.

Rin fez que sim com um gesto de cabeça e deixou-se conduzir até o cavalo. Quando viu que Sesshoumaru ia se afas­tar, segurou-o pelo braço.

— Você é um homem caridoso. Agradeço por tudo.

— Não sou um bicho. Aconteça o que acontecer, quero que se lembre disso.

Ela fez que sim, achando estranho o tom sério de Sesshoumaru. Novamente sobre a sela, perguntou:

— Ainda temos muito chão pela frente?

— Verei se podemos ter um abrigo seguro e comida para esta noite.

— Acho que isso significa que a viagem será demorada…

— Durma. Vou acordá-la ao chegar.

Sesshoumaru enveredou pelos atalhos que levavam para o norte. O ar marinho o mantinha acordado.

Por diversas vezes, Rin despertou e ele a fez dormir de novo, com a promessa de que logo parariam. Atraves­sou as terras do clã Munross e circundou as propriedades dos Urquhart. Prosseguiu, desejando chegar às cercanias daqueles que lhe eram leais.

Era quase alvorecer quando Entei, mais alerta do que o amo, relinchou, avisando sobre o perigo próximo.

— Rin, acorde. Temos problemas.

Sesshoumaru fez com que Entei trotasse bem devagar. Pre­cisava ter as mãos livres, caso fosse lutar. Ainda segu­rando a noiva pela cintura, passou as rédeas para as mãos dela.

De repente, um bando de homens esfarrapados saiu da mata. Sesshoumaru enfiou as esporas em Entei, balançando a espada Toukijin de um lado para outro a fim de deixar os va­gabundos aturdidos. Com um chute, atingiu um deles no peito. Com um golpe de espada, matou outro, que tentava pôr as mãos em Rin.

Ela girou o corpo e agarrou o punhal na cintura de Sesshoumaru. Mãos que pareciam garras prendiam-se à sua saia. Cegamente, começou a desfechar golpes. Então ou­viu um grito. Podia ver outras figuras saindo da floresta, nas sombras.

Tremendo, tentou recuperar as rédeas que deixara cair, enquanto um dos vagabundos malcheirosos procurava agarrá-las.

Sesshoumaru lutava com dois homens. O cavalo começou a recuar, balançando a cabeça, ameaçando quem tentasse se aproximar. A um assobio agudo do dono, desembestou. Sem recuperar as rédeas, Rin segurou-se na crina, a fim de não ser lançada para longe.

Sesshoumaru nada fez para que Entei diminuísse o galope. Com as costas da mão ensangüentada, sentiu também um ferimento na coxa, gotejando, enquanto dominava o cavalo com a pressão das pernas fortes.

Com voz fraca, perdendo muito sangue, disse a Rin:

— Há um atalho mais adiante. Leve Entei pelo campo paralelo ao bosque.

Ela mal o ouvia, com o barulho dos cascos. Como po­deria controlar aquele animal sem as rédeas? Não con­seguia olhar para trás e ver como Sesshoumaru estava, mas sabia que fora muito ferido. Abaixou-se sobre a crina de Entei e ergueu a cabeça do cavalo.

Não esperou que Entei a obedecesse mas, pouco a pou­co, ele foi diminuindo o galope.

— Agora, faça-o virar — ordenou Sesshoumaru.

— Calma, Entei, calma — ela sussurrou.

Os campos tinham sido arados recentemente. O peso do cavalo fez com que os cascos afundassem na relva, diminuindo o trote.

O céu clareou e Sesshoumaru viu a rédea cortada. Esque­ceu-se do próprio ferimento ao ver profundos cortes no braço de Rin.

— Eu devia ter matado todos aqueles bastardos! — vociferou.

— Você já tirou muitas vidas. Já chega.

— Gostaria que eu a tivesse abandonado? E Entei? E minha própria vida?

— Bem, eu quis dizer que…

— _Sei __o __que quis dizer!_ — Sesshoumaru estava furioso. _— Você __é __medrosa como __a __maioria da mulheres!_

Rin não respondeu. Ele tinha razão. Detestava violência.

— Quer que sigamos pelo bosque? — perguntou.

— Sim. Há um riacho do outro lado.

Entei seguia devagar, e Sesshoumaru deslizou da sela, cer­rando os dentes para não gritar de dor. Mancando, foi conduzindo o cavalo pelo cabresto.

Rin ficou olhando para a frente, evitando encará-lo. Assim que viu a água, apeou rapidamente e precipitou-se para a margem. Bebeu sofregamente, lavou o rosto e o pescoço. Debruçou-se, a fim de limpar os cortes no braço.

De cócoras, olhou para sua imagem refletida na água. Seu cabelo estava todo emaranhado. Dando de ombros, esqueceu-se da preocupação com a apa­rência. Voltou-se e viu que Sesshoudoshi se sentara junto a um arbusto alto. Mais além, Entei matava a sede.

— Não quer beber água? — perguntou ela, preocupada com o silêncio, os olhos fechados e o rosto pálido dele.

Como resposta, Sesshoumaru ergueu debilmente a mão ensangüentada.

— _Jesus!_ — exclamou ela. — _Por que não __me __disse __antes?_

Arrancou parte da manga do vestido, umedeceu-a na água e levou-a até Sesshie.

O ferimento na coxa não era profundo, mas a lâmina que o atingira devia estar suja. Enquanto rasgava a calça de Sesshoumaru, viu-o devolver-lhe o punhal cravejado de jóias antes de falar:

— Parece que perdi o meu quando fomos atacados…

— Pode comprar outro.

— Acontece que sou humano. Meu pai me deu aquele punhal e eu o estimava muito. As armas de um homem são como seu cavalo e sua mulher: nada os substitui facilmente.

— Não foi o que disse ao barqueiro, quando comentou que no escuro todos os gatos são pardos… — Voltou para o rio, molhou mais uma vez o pano e retornou. — Não é um corte profundo, mas uma infusão de ervas seria bom. — Com o punhal, cortou a outra manga e começou a fazer tiras com o pano. — Seria preciso lavar as feridas com água quente.

— Falou como uma autêntica senhora.

— Aprendi tudo o que as senhoras fazem pelos soldados do marido. Recebi aulas antes de ser sequestrada.

— Está com fome?

— Diria que estou cansada do jogo de gato e rato que você faz comigo.

— E eu digo o mesmo a seu respeito. Mas perguntei sobre comida.

— Sim, estou faminta, mas de que adianta? — Com um gesto largo, mostrou o cenário ao redor. — Nem uma fruta silvestre, azeda ou madura, existe por aqui.

— Então é melhor que eu vá procurar por comida. Não quero que ninguém diga que não a trato bem.

— Você é louco. Aonde pretende ir com essa perna e sem viva alma por perto?

— Confie em mim. Não ouso levá-la para evitar que novos ladrões tentem roubá-la. Espere por mim aqui. — Beijou-lhe a mão, perguntando: — Vai esperar?

— Talvez.

— Não é essa a resposta que desejo. Quero sua palavra de Magatsuhi.

— Sim — prometeu Rin, a contragosto.

Usando a espada Toukijin como apoio, Sesshoumaru lutou para se levantar. A água fresca e as ataduras haviam estancado o sangue, ele percebeu que, com cuidado, poderia andar. Assoviando, chamou Entei. Depois entregou a espada a Rin.

— Guarde-a para mim. Sei onde você gostaria de en­terrá-la, mas não tem coragem.

— Não fui educada para gostar de violência, como você.

Percebeu quanto era penoso, para Sesshie, montar o cavalo. Viu-lhe a testa suada pelo esforço e pela dor, mas nada disse. Conhecia muito pouco aquele homem, mas sabia que era teimoso.

Sesshoumaru juntou a rédea cortada com a outra e deu um nó.

— Deixe-me avisá-la de uma coisa, caso tenha a in­tenção de fugir. Estamos nas terras dos Tayshou.

— _Quê?_

O rosto de Rin ficou branco e os olhos verdes se encheram de medo.

— Não precisa ficar assim. Não falei para assustá-la.

Mal dissera aquilo, Sesshoumaru questionou-se se seria ver­dade. Estivera testando o valor de Rin desde que a encontrara. Odiava quando a via tremer de medo ao pronunciar seu verdadeiro nome. E odiava mais ainda o demônio que o insuflava a acalmá-la.

— Você vai ficar bem.

Rin engoliu em seco e balbuciou, presa de terror:

— Como pode ter certeza? Se estamos… Santa Mãe de Deus, proteja-me!

— Pare com isso! Ninguém virá por este caminho. Vou me certificar disso.

Se esperava acalmá-la, não conseguiu. Ela se afastou, cruzando os braços no peito em busca de proteção. Ao fitá-la, Sesshoumaru sentiu-se excitado. Desejava jogá-la ao chão e apagar o fogo que o consumia.

— _Eu __o __amaldiçoo, __Sesshie, se me __trair __em __nome daquele selvagem!_ — Deu-lhe as costas e voltou para a margem do riacho.

— Não estou atrás da recompensa. Já disse! Você me pertence e ninguém irá tirá-la de mim!

Rin abaixou a cabeça, lutando contra as lágrimas que queimavam seus olhos. Havia tanta convicção na­quelas palavras que ela se virou.

— Quem é você, Sesshie?

Mas ele já partira.

* * *

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**Continua...**_

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**#################################################################**_

_**CAUH MYTH TAISHO**_

_**###################################################################**_


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

**Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

* * *

_**Escócia, de 1372 a 1378... **_

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Tayishou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua familia, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

* * *

_**O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO**_

* * *

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

**CAPITULO ONZE**

**A PRIMEIRA VEZ**

**O INSTRUMENTO DE VINGANÇA**

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

Rin não se deixou levar pelas lágrimas. Não entraria em pânico. Afastou a idéia de fugir. Se realmente estivesse nas terras dos Tayshou, poderia ser pega e perder definitivamente a chance de ser livre. Tinha que permanecer longe dos muros de Halberry.

Sesshoudoshi ou Sesshie devia ser parente dos Tayshou. Precisava saber a verdade.

Quando, finalmente, Sesshoumaru retornou, as sombras da noite caíam. Encontrou Rin profundamente adormeci­da, e acordou-a com gentileza. Ela, porém, estava tendo pesadelos. Despertou gesticulando e gemendo.

— Calma, menina.

O tom de comando não foi suficiente para fazê-la parar. Sesshoumaru a segurou firmemente pelas mãos.

— Rin, pare com isso. Parece um bichinho selvagem preso na armadilha. Ninguém vai machucá-la.

Ainda atordoada pelas imagens fantasmagóricas dos sonhos, ela deixou que Sesshoumaru a beijasse na testa, sen­tindo o calor de seu corpo.

— Encontrei uma cabana deserta para passar a noite.

— Pelo tempo que demorou, pensei que tivesse me abandonado.

— Vivo repetindo que não irei deixá-la.

Rin se aconchegou-se a ele, esquecendo, tempora­riamente, suas dúvidas, agradecida por não estar só na escuridão da noite. Sentaram-se na sela, muito próximos um do outro.

Seus lábios se tocaram levemente.

Apenas quando ela entrou na pequena cabana foi que acordou totalmente. Seguiu Sesshoumaru até o calor da lareira e viu-o passar a trava de madeira na porta, anunciando:

— Um banquete nos espera!

Rin olhou para a quantidade de comida posta na pequena mesa de madeira. Ficou com água na boca ao sentir o cheiro de torta de carneiro. Foi então que viu Sesshoumaru claramente. Reparou que ele tinha tomado banho e feito a barba. Uma camisa de linho bege e culote escuro delineavam-lhe os músculos.

Rin sentou-se em um banquinho de madeira tosca. Ao lado da torta de carneiro havia um prato de postas de peixe defumado, um pão com crosta dourada e man­teiga cremosa em um pote de barro. Além disso, viu queijos, maçãs pequenas, um frasco de vinho e bolos de gengibre.

Ergueu o rosto para Sesshoumaru.

— Diga-me a verdade. Você faz parte de um grupo de bruxos ou tem pacto direto com o demônio?

Ele riu.

— Sou apenas um mortal. Não acredita nos próprios olhos? Não está com fome?

— Mas… como? — perguntou Rin, com um gesto indicando a mesa. — Você é cozinheiro? É esse o seu posto entre os Tayshou?

— Tampouco sou cozinheiro. Quer todas as respostas agora?

Rin abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que o irritara. Quando ergueu os olhos, viu que ele segurava o punhal e comentou:

— Vejo que conseguiu recuperar sua arma.

— Quem ama, cuida…

— Falou como um verdadeiro escocês. Quer cortar o pão? Por Deus, estou morta de fome!

Sesshoumaru fez um prato enorme para Rin, pegou um banquinho e sentou-se à sua frente. Observou-a brincar com a comida. Não parecia ter fome.

— O jantar não está do seu agrado?

— É muita coisa e não quero aborrecê-lo passando mal de novo.

— Por que tanta cerimônia?

Rin observou a mão de Sesshoumaru, notando o ungüento que fora passado no corte. Ele tivera tempo de tomar banho, vestir roupas limpas e tratar das feridas. Agora, falava com prepotência.

Quem era ele? Deliberadamente, Rin abaixou as pál­pebras, com medo de que Sesshoumaru lesse seus pensamentos. Sem querer, molhou os lábios e viu que Sesshoumaru fixava os olhos neles.

Um calor começou a percorrer seu corpo. Para disfar­çar, relanceou os olhos sobre a mesa, fixando-se nos bolos de gengibre. Estendendo a mão, pegou um deles e colocou no prato de Sesshoumaru.

— Tome, coma um desses. Se estiverem bem feitos, satisfarão sua vontade de coisas doces.

Olhando com desdém para o pequeno bolo, Sesshoumaru endereçou um sorriso malicioso a Rin.

— É muito pouco açúcar para um homem grande quan­to eu.

— Pois é o único tipo de doce que vou lhe oferecer — respondeu Rin com frieza.

— Você me magoa, menina. Vou continuar à espera do que tem a me oferecer — disse Sesshoumaru com voz macia.

Rin comeu um pedaço de bolo e olhou à sua volta. Logo percebeu que ele mentira. A casa estava deserta, mas os moradores haviam saído recentemente. Para onde quer que olhasse, não conseguia ver poeira acumulada ou falta de cuidado.

A cama fora coberta com peles fofas e pesadas. A pele enrolada de um carneiro servia de travesseiro. Vasos de barro estavam arrumados e dois cestos tecidos a mão pendiam da parede.

Rin virou-se no banquinho. Havia uma arca de ma­deira cheia de gravetos novos, e toras empilhadas ao lado. As pedras da lareira estavam limpas, sem fuligem ou cinzas. Não era um homem que cuidava daquela ca­sinha, mas uma mulher, e com mãos carinhosas.

Rin voltou a se virar e deu com os olhos de Sesshoumaru. O silêncio cresceu, irritante, e ele continuou tomando vinho. Parecia estranhamente satisfeito.

Intrigada, Rin cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa.

— Diga-me, como ousou fazer isso se estamos tão perto dos Tayshou e se você não é parente deles?

— Deixe as coisas como estão. Já lhe disse que não tem o que temer comigo. Não enquanto estivermos juntos. Acredite e confie.

— Confiar em você? Está pedindo demais. Mas não tenho escolha. E você não me respondeu. Estamos perto da fortaleza dos Tayshou?

— Ninguém ousará nos perturbar aqui.

Rin fez um gesto de cabeça, com o qual confirmava seus receios. Sesshoudoshi devia pertencer ao clã dos Tayshou. Caso contrário não estariam ali e ele não falaria com tal segurança. Era melhor que permanecesse calada.

— É tarde, menina — disse Sesshoumaru, afastando a taça.

Relanceou os olhos para a cama estreita, voltando a encarar Rin.

— Por acaso está pensando em dividir aquela cama comigo? — quis saber ela.

— É uma idéia tentadora…

— Pois não vai, não! Não há vento nos açoitando hoje. Não preciso da sua manta. Não preciso de você.

Assim dizendo, levantou e começou a limpar a mesa.

Sesshoumaru agarrou-a pelo pulso.

— Talvez você não precise, mas eu sim.

— Fala como se fosse meu dono!

— E sou mesmo. Vai chegar a hora que entenderá o porquê digo isto.

A voz de Rin soou acusadora, e seu olhar estava carregado de ódio:

— Essa foi sua intenção desde o início. Pretende me arruinar por causa de algum plano secreto e indigno.

Sesshoumaru a soltou.

— Não há nada de indigno no fato de um homem desejar uma mulher. E vice-versa.

— Acontece que eu não desejo você!

— Não é o que os seus belos olhos verdes dizem, menina...

Rin correu até a porta, tentando, desajeitadamente, erguer a trava de madeira, mas seus esforços foram em vão. Lançou um olhar por cima do ombro e viu que Sesshoumaru sorria, achando graça. Ele se levantou e colocou-se atrás dela.

— A porta não é pesada. Você consegue levantá-la. Mas antes precisa desamarrar a tira de couro que a pren­de por baixo.

O fato de ele estar se divertindo à sua custa deixou-a furiosa. Sem lhe dirigir o olhar, Rin concentrou-se na tarefa de desamarrar os nós apertados, mas a tira de couro recusava-se a ceder.

— Por que uma mulher deve ser chamada de teimosa quando insiste em conservar sua honra? Luto para me livrar das tentações do demônio.

— As mulheres nada entendem de honra. E me ofende o fato de você me ver como um demônio, coisa que não sou. Quanto à tira, é bobagem continuar, pois não vou deixá-la partir. Sou um homem de carne e osso, e meu corpo anseia por você.

Rin percebeu que daquela vez não escaparia facil­mente. Sesshoumaru ficou atrás dela e começou a acariciar-lhe os braços, os om­bros, e o toque das mãos fortes sobre sua pele delicada fez com que uma onda de desejo a invadisse.

Braços a enredaram por trás e ele a apertou contra o peito. Como uma brasa retirada do fogo, sua boca roçou o pescoço delicado. Depois, colo­cando as mãos sobre o decote do vestido, abaixou-o, expondo os seios dela.

— Não pode negar a paixão que sente, Rin. Você anseia por mim e eu por você. Fogo. Um fogo tão intenso que poderia derreter a espada mais resistente.

— Não é certo o que está fazendo comigo…

— E o que você faz comigo é certo?

A respiração de ambos tornara-se acelerada. As carí­cias deixavam-na com as pernas fracas. Parecia estar com febre. Só podia ser febre, aquele zumbido nos ouvidos, a sensação de tontura… Quis afastá-lo, retirando a mão que lhe cobria o seio.

— Ah, Rin, diga-me o que quer que eu faça. Quer carícias ainda mais suaves ou deseja que a trate com mais força?

— Eu… não sei, eu…

— Quero você.

Sesshoumaru pressionou o bico do seio com a ponta do dedo, a língua traçando círculos em volta da orelha de Rin. As sensações lançavam faíscas nos corpos quentes.

Jamais um homem a tocara. Sabia que aquilo era er­rado. Estava permitindo liberdades apenas concedidas a um marido. Sesshie sabia disso, pois começou a rir suavemente a senti-la gemer e aproximar-se. A virou de frente para ele.

— Renda-se. Jamais encontrei uma mulher que me deixasse assim. Eu disse que seria o primeiro a possuí-la, não disse? Pois não me negue isso. — murmurou ele junto a seu ouvido, sentindo-a estremecer de prazer. — Você está pronta para pertencer a um homem. Vai ne­gar-se a felicidade que quero lhe dar?

Não, ela não tinha forças para isso. Todo o seu corpo tremia, indefeso, agarrado ao de Sesshoumaru. Pouco a pouco as carícias tornaram-se mais ardentes. As mãos fortes agarraram os quadris de Rin.

Ela sentiu que a paixão a dominava quando Sesshoumaru a empurrou de encontro à porta, apertando-a num forte abraço.

— Renda-se. Diga que é minha. Você me encantou, e agora não pode me negar nada. Vai se render a mim?

Rin olhou dentro dos olhos dourados e compreendeu que estava perdida.

— Como posso negar, com seus lábios contra os meus? Eu me rendo, Sess…

Sesshoumaru impediu-lhe que dissesse aquele nome com um beijo que incendiou a ambos. Depois a carregou até a cama.

O vestido barato foi rasgado, assim como a anágua. Ele tirou a camisa e jogou longe as botas de couro macio. Seus olhos não deixavam Rin, os cabelos cor de mel espalhados, selvagemente, sobre a pele macia. Seu corpo esbelto era uma festa para os olhos, quente de paixão.

Sesshoumaru tentou se controlar um pouco, mas viu Rin estender-lhe os braços e soube que ela se entregava to­talmente. Suas mãos a acariciavam incessantemente.

Ela era quente como imaginara que fosse. Uma mulher de desejos fortes como os dele. Os movimentos sedutores e suaves do corpo bem feito o deixavam louco.

Um fogo consumia as entranhas de Rin. Seus dedos afundaram nos cabelos prateados de Sesshoumaru.

— Quero que sinta prazer. Quero sentir prazer com você.

Ela enterrou-lhe os dentes no ombro dele enquanto ele aca­riciava suas coxas. O corpo de Rin estava tórrido, e Sesshoumaru quase perdeu o controle.

— Está tensa. Por que não se abre para mim?

Quanto mais ela se mexia, mais Sesshoumaru se inflamava. Com um estremecimento, Rin gritou:

— _Sesshieee...aahhh..._

— Abrace-me!

Nada havia que ele pudesse dizer para aplacar-lhe o medo. Desceu o corpo sobre o dela, o sangue escaldante exigindo que a possuísse.

Rin sentiu como se brasas a penetrassem. A boca de Sesshoumaru apossou-se da sua enquanto ele a penetrava, como um selvagem, abafando-lhe o grito.

— _Aaaaaahhhhhh... mmmmmm......aaaahhhh...mmmmmm..._

O desejo e a promessa de prazer desapareceram. A terrível onda de dor terminara com tudo. Lágrimas si­lenciosas rolaram pelas faces de Rin.

— _Está doendooooo... Sesshie... aaaaaiiiiii..._

— Desculpe se a estou machucando, mas não será para sempre, amor...

Ele diminuiu o ritmo do entra e sai do membro duro dentro dela. Lentamente, então, Sesshoumaru começou a se mover, es­perando que a paixão voltasse a dominá-la. Ela tornou a erguer os quadris, facilitando-lhe os movimentos e er­guendo-lhe a cabeça para beijá-lo na boca, sem saber se era certo ou errado, agindo por instinto. Só desejava ouvir o som da respiração ofegante. Mulher e homem. Duas metades de um todo. Uma paixão escaldante que, certa­mente, os consumiria.

Por fim, Sesshoumaru a conduziu ao clímax, e ela gemeu alto.

Ele tomara sua virgindade. Aquela mulher era tudo o que desejava. Era, também, seu instrumento de vingança.

Em um misto de ódio e alegria, pensando no juramento que fizera ao pai, Sesshoumaru despejou sua semente no corpo de Rin.

* * *

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**Continua...**_

**#**

**#**

**#**

**DEPOIS DESSE CAP... CONTINUO... OU NÃO?? OU ENCERRO POR AKI ESTA FIC?!!**

_**#################################################################**_

_**CAUH MYTH TAISHO**_

_**###################################################################**_


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

**Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

* * *

_**Escócia, de 1372 a 1378... **_

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Tayshou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua família, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

* * *

_**O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO**_

* * *

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

**CAPITULO DOZE**

**A ENTREGA**

**A UNIÃO DAS ALMAS**

**#**

_**#**_

_**#**_

Enquanto a tempestade caía lá fora, Rin ia recobrando a consciência do que se pas­sava à sua volta. O perfume quente de sândalo. Os cabelos prateados e sedosos ao encontro de seu pescoço. O som da respiração de ambos se confundindo.

Tremores ainda sacudiam seu corpo. O calor e o peso de Sesshie em seus braços transmitiam força e segurança. Acariciou a pele rija e suada, tateando as pequenas cicatrizes que contavam a história do guerreiro. E que guerreiro gostoso era Sesshouamru Tayshou! Gostaria também de entrar naquela pele daquele corpo musculoso e, como uma cicatriz, nunca mais sair. Aquele pensamento fez com que enten­desse a enormidade do seu ato.

Fechou os olhos, tentando afastar aquelas idéias, mas a cada momento que passava aquilo se tornava mais difícil. Ela se entregara totalmente…

Os dedos de Rin arranhando-lhe a pele fizeram com que Sesshoumaru acordasse. Jamais se sentira tão satisfeito, tão repleto de paz. Sabia que, na realidade, não tinha paz, mas esse não era assunto para discutir com uma mulher. Especialmente aquela.

— Rin... tenho medo de esmagá-la.

Assim dizendo, procurou afastar-se dela, que o segurou com firmeza, temerosa de que ele visse as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos.

— Fique comigo mais um pouco — murmurou ela, um soluço sufocado na garganta.

Com uma ternura que não lhe era familiar, assim como não fora familiar a vontade de protegê-la desde o primeiro instante, Sesshoumaru levou-lhe a mão aos lábios, depositando um beijo na palma aberta. Erguendo-se e apoiando-se nos cotovelos, beijou a veia que pulsava no pescoço macio, dizendo:

— Estou muito agradecido pelo presente que você me deu com tanta doçura.

Um presente. Ele denominara sua entrega total como um presente. Rin voltou-se para responder, mas nesse momento os lábios de Sesshoumaru cobriram-lhe a boca com um beijo tão sedutoramente galante que as preocupações pareceram folhas levadas ao vento.

Para ela, a paixão não nascia aos poucos, surgia como um furacão indomável. Começou a sentir mais uma vez a pressão do desejo. Seus murmúrios pedindo para renovar o prazer compartilhado, toldaram-lhe a mente.

Junto ao desejo, veio a necessidade de pesar os resul­tados desastrosos do que haviam consumado. Mas, na­quele instante, Rin esqueceu-se da imensa dor que sentira ao perder a virgindade e recebeu-o de novo, com ansiedade. Deu as boas-vindas ao fogo e à fome insaciável de juntar seu corpo ao de Sesshoumaru.

Quanto a ele, não conseguia resistir ao canto de sereia daquela mulher. Rin tornara-se tão importante para ele quanto respirar. Sabia que sua natureza era muito sensual, e rejubilava-se por ter encontrado companheira tão perfeita. Sabia também, por instinto, que a fome desencadeada na­quela noite jamais seria plenamente saciada.

Quando, novamente, ao possuí-la como um selvagem, fez jorrar sua semente dentro de Rin, compreendeu que não era apenas ela que se en­tregava totalmente.

No seu ato de doação, Rin também exigia tudo, e Sesshoumaru, rezando para que ela não percebesse isso, obe­decia a seu pedido silencioso. Para o bem ou para o mal, suas almas estavam unidas.

O beijo que selou o novo grito de prazer foi violento, como se ela precisasse ser punida por torná-lo também tão vulnerável.

Em meio à inconsciência da paixão, Sesshoumaru murmurou:

— Ah, amor, você será uma companheira perfeita para Sesshoumaru Tayshou, O Selvagem.

Se ele a tivesse perfurado com sua espada, a reação não teria sido mais imediata. O choque que aquelas pa­lavras provocaram imobilizaram-na. Enquanto as repetia em silêncio, mais para si mesma, tremores gelados per­corriam suas entranhas. Não conseguia mais olhar para Sesshoumaru. O súbito desejo de fugir dali surgiu como uma fúria.

Rin lançou-se sobre ele, os dedos como garras, de­sejando que partisse, ansiando por dilacerar-lhe a pele como ele dilacerara a sua.

Sesshoumaru rolou para um lado. Consciente do que dissera, nada fez para deter a saraivada de socos. Mas a fúria de Rin logo se extinguiu. Dor e solidão a invadiram. Ficou de joelhos, no canto da cama, segurando uma ponta da coberta de peles para esconder a própria nudez. Não conseguia res­pirar direito, tamanha a pressão que sentia no peito. Movendo a cabeça de um lado para outro, os cabelos cor de mel espalhando-se pelo rosto e pelos ombros, demons­trava sua recusa. Mas ele foi até ela, e a puxou violentamente pelo braço, tirando-lhe a coberta de peles e deitando-a na cama. Ficou por cima dela, segurando-lhe os braços acima da cabeça, pois ela tentava inutilmente se livrar dele. Sesshoumaru abriu as pernas dela com as suas e a penetrou, mais uma vez, com força. Rin gritou de dor. E mais uma vez ele a possuiu, com estocadas fortes. Se retirou dela, exausto. Ela o empurrou com mais socos. Se afastou dele, se cobrindo novamente. Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio, sentado no outro lado da cama.

Um pedaço de madeira caiu ruidosamente entre as la­baredas da lareira, assustando-a. Erguendo a mão cansada, ela afastou os cabelos do rosto e abriu os olhos, que tinham o tom verde escuro da mata em dia de tempestade.

Diante de si não viu o corpo desejável do amante que exigira sua submissão, mas sim o do predador forte e poderoso que dominara a presa.

Sesshoumaru sustentou-lhe o olhar, admirando-a em silên­cio. Apenas as mãos, agarradas às bordas da cama, re­velavam a raiva que sentia. Sua quietude assustou Rin. Permanecia ali, apenas olhando para ela, esperando.

Ela mordeu os lábios intumescidos pelos muitos beijos, e sentiu o gosto de vinho, de paixão. Não conseguia sus­tentar o olhar de Sesshoumaru, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia parar de fitá-lo.

Sentira as pequenas cicatrizes nas costas e entre os pêlos do peito. Guerreiro. Como pudera se esquecer de que ele era um guerreiro? Como bronze polido, o corpo de Sesshie fora moldado, como o de uma estátua, por um mestre. Não conseguia parar de admirar-lhe o fisico. Ele era a figura de um deus grego do Olimpo.

Tentou sentir vergonha por elogiar, mesmo que em silêncio, a beleza de um homem. Era falta de pudor. Ten­tou e falhou. Sua observação, porém, ia além da mera curiosidade em relação ao corpo masculino. Nunca havia visto nenhum homem despido, e procurava desesperadamente en­tender o motivo pelo qual o desejava tanto.

As cicatrizes não lhe inspiravam repulsa. Eram troféus de guerreiro. Procurou ver algum defeito nos quadris es­treitos, nas pernas musculosas, nos pés enormes. Obser­vou que a ferida voltara a sangrar, tingindo o linho da bandagem. Nada daquilo era defeito. Procurou retirar o último véu de inocência que lhe encobria os olhos, e fi­xou-os no tufo de pêlos negros, em meio às coxas rijas.

A arma que a dilacerara. A prova de que fora virgem era a mancha de sangue escura sobre o leito, parecida com a mancha da ferida de Sesshoumaru. Involuntariamente, Rin sentiu os músculos enrijecerem.

— Rin…eu...

— Não diga nada — ordenou ela com voz rouca. — Não suporto o veneno mentiroso de sua voz.

Fechou os olhos, lutando contra o vazio interior.

Sesshoumaru rangeu os dentes com raiva contida. Será que Rin achava que se livraria dele com facilidade? Lan­çara-lhe um encanto, e agora Sesshoumaru parecia não ter outro objetivo na vida além de possuí-la, de todas as maneiras possíveis e em todas as posições que ele tanto gosta e aprecia.

Sesshoumaru notou as manchas na cama, os sangues misturados. Uma marca escura que ele fez surgira no ombro de pele branca e sedosa de Rin, lembrança de seu desejo louco. Olhou para os dedos dela que seguravam firmemente a coberta de peles con­tra o corpo, e lembrou-se dela apertando-lhe as costas, incentivando-o. E a boca… como aqueles lábios tinham se aberto para receber seus beijos! Um calor familiar começou a subir-lhe novamente pelo corpo e Sesshoumaru saiu da cama, sabendo que agora ela o considerava um veneno.

Rin ouviu-o derramar vinho na taça e sentiu a gar­ganta seca também. Não iria pedir que Sesshoumaru lhe desse um gole da bebida. Jamais iria lhe pedir qualquer coisa. Ainda segurando a colcha de peles, esticou o braço para alcançar a anágua e o vestido.

— Se precisa ser modesta agora, vista minha camisa — observou ele.

— Prefiro vestir a pele de uma serpente.

— Grite e esperneie quanto quiser. Nada irá modificar o que aconteceu entre nós.

Rin voltou a sentir o pouco de orgulho que lhe restava.

— Não posso fazer o tempo voltar, mas rezarei para que esta noite não tenha conseqüências.

— Você se sentiria amaldiçoada se, por acaso, tivesse ficado grávida?

Apenas por estar muito alerta, Rin percebeu o travo de amargura na voz de Sesshoumaru. Mas, antes que pudesse responder, ele continuou:

— Não se martirize com isso. Rezarei com o mesmo objetivo.

Fácil de dizer, certo. Mas nem o vinho tirou o travo amargo em sua boca.

Rin viu, claramente, que o tinha desagradado. A boca de Sesshoumaru tornara-se um traço fino e os olhos re­velavam a cor de um sol incandescente.

Seu riso zombeteiro foi inesperado. Rin nada fez para se controlar, mesmo que lágrimas rolassem por suas faces quando disse:

— Parente ou não, o chefe dos Tayshou vai exigir sua cabeça. E a minha, quando souber dessa noite que pas­samos juntos.

— O que a faz ter tanta certeza de que ele a quer matar? Alguém lhe disse isso?

— Você é um tolo. Por que teria me encerrado na abadia, fora do mundo, durante todos esses anos? Para me manter pura. Talvez pratique a antiga religião e pre­cise de uma virgem para sacrificar. Eis aí um motivo para que ele queira matar você: roubou sua oferenda aos deuses.

Revidando com palavras afiadas, Sesshoumaru disse:

— Mas talvez, ao contrário, dê-me um prêmio por ter domado uma égua bravia.

"Não deixe que ele perceba sua dor!" ordenou Rin a si mesma, apertando a colcha de peles com tanta força que arrancou tufos. Com voz débil, pois chegara ao limite de suas forças, de sua coragem, retrucou:

— Finalmente a verdade aparece. Você pretende me levar até ele. — Por mais que odiasse reconhecer a pró­pria derrota, teve de fazê-lo. Acrescentou: — Você me enganou direitinho. Brincou muito bem de gato e rato comigo.

— Brincadeiras são para crianças, e você não tem mais o direito de fingir ser uma menina.

— Não tenho o direito de exigir mais nada. Você roubou minha honra.

— Mas já lhe disse que uma mulher não tem honra. O mundo é dos homens. Seus juramentos e suas pro­messas é que devem ser cumpridas.

— Pode me deixar sozinha?

— Por quê?

Rin estremeceu ante o tom de voz áspero.

— Porque desejo me lavar.

— Diga "por favor".

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru com ódio.

— _Nunca_.

Sem importar-se por estar completamente despido, Sesshoumaru aproximou-se do fogo. Agachou-se e jogou lenha, avivando as chamas, que se levantaram tão quentes quanto os olhos irados de Rin. Honra? Como ousava falar com ele sobre honra? Maldito coração cruel! Ela era uma Magatsuhi. Os Magatsuhi nada entendiam de honra!

Bastava visualizar o rosto desfigurado de Ayame para entender aquilo. Porém, por mais que se esforçasse, ele não conseguia lembrar-se da aparência da irmã. Apenas distinguiu nas chamas os cabelos cor de mel de Rin, que lhe emolduravam o rosto. Fechou os olhos, mas a imagem persistiu. Rin desafiando-o… rejeitando-o… entregando-se, tão doce, com paixão desenfreada.

Por quê? Por que ela dominava sua mente agora? Dis­sera-lhe que estavam nas terras do Tayshou. Usara aquilo como uma ameaça. Por que ela continuava rondando seus pensamentos daquele modo?

Por um longo tempo, Sesshoumaru tentou rechaçar a res­posta que se formava em seu cérebro. Rin se rendera a fim de usá-lo, na esperança de transformá-lo em arma contra o chefe dos Tayshou. Só aquilo fazia sentido. Como uma prostituta, utilizara o corpo para barganhar sua liberdade. Mas ela não era uma prostituta. Era a donzela que se tornara mulher em seus braços de, ela era só dele.

Ergueu-se, voltando a encará-la. Rin continuava na mesma posição.

— Já decidiu o que pretende ganhar como recompensa por me entregar a meu noivo? — perguntou ela.

— Eu sempre soube o que queria. Para começar, ganhei você, Rin Magatsuhi.

Viu-a ficar muda ao ver a chama de desejo voltar a brilhar nos olhos dourados.

— Jamais neguei que a desejava. Acredite ou não, é verdade. Pode ser que desconheça o modo como um homem raciocina, mas ainda a desejo com exclusividade. Você veio aos meus braços por vontade própria. Esperarei que volte. Mas lem­bre-se, não sou um homem paciente.

— Sei muito bem disso.

Ao dizer essas palavras, Rin censurou-se por ser tão tola. Como não vira a verdade diante de seu nariz? Sesshoudoshi tinha uma dívida a saldar com Sesshoumaru Tayshou, o Selva­gem, seu primo, parente, ou o que seja. E a usara como pagamento. Ouvira falar de sua presença na abadia. Só aquilo fazia sentido. Quem sabe que planos diabólicos tecera? Talvez fosse usar sua vida como pagamento da dívida. Poderia dizer que a usara como instrumento de vingança.

O olhar feminino percorreu a cabana, em busca de uma arma.

Vendo que o medo retornara aos olhos dela, Sesshoumaru tentou falar com calma:

— Prometi não obrigá-la a nada. Vá descansar. Não irei incomodá-la de novo.

Rin observou enquanto Sesshoumaru fazia uma cama jun­to ao fogo, retirando peles de carneiro de uma pequena arca de madeira. Fechou os olhos quando ele se aproxi­mou para pegar a calça e as botas.

— Use minha camisa até eu lhe dar outro vestido — disse ele.

Mas Rin não se mexeu. Os minutos foram se ar­rastando, infindáveis. Podia ouvi-lo respirar. Sentou-se e ficou olhando. O frio obrigou-a a vestir a roupa rasgada. Cortou um pedaço da blusa para usar como cinto. O corpo nu de Sesshoumaru, iluminado pelas chamas, a perturbava muito.

Então, pouco a pouco, foi sucumbindo ao sono que a dominava. E, como sempre, sonhou muito. Alguns de seus sonhos eram tão arrepiantes que acordava banhada em suor. Outros deixavam lembranças sutis, logo esquecidas quando acordava. Mas nenhum se comparou ao que teve naquela noite…

Estava sozinha em uma charneca e, em meio à neblina, às suas costas, erguiam-se as pedras cinzentas de uma grande fortaleza. Jamais a vira. Molhada, trêmula e sem fôlego, por ter corrido muito, ficou pensando que precisava fugir. Estava fraca, mas precisava guardar as forças que ainda lhe sobravam a fim de salvar sua carga. A trouxa que carregava continha algo precioso, ela gemeu, ansiosa por olhar o conteúdo.

Ouviu o som de cascos de cavalos. Sabia quem a per­seguia, nem foi preciso distinguir-lhe o rosto. Virou-se, tentando negar o que seus olhos viam. Mas não pôde. Vislumbrou Sesshie. Sesshie, que nunca a fitara com tanto ódio. Em seus lábios havia uma cruel determinação.

Suas mãos prendiam as rédeas de um enorme alazão. Parou a seu lado, e Rin tentava em vão entender-lhe as palavras. Apenas os lábios sensuais se moviam. Um sentimento de crescente dor a invadiu, enquanto ele fa­lava sem parar.

Rin implorou. Ajoelhou-se, implorando. Mas implo­rando por quê? Tudo o que conseguia ver era a cabeça de Sesshie descoberta, longos cabelos prateados molhados pela ne­blina, lançados para trás com a impetuosidade da risada rouca…

Ela acordou sobressaltada, a mão sobre a boca, impe­dindo um grito. O suor frio banhava seu corpo. Relutante, virou o rosto para ver Sesshoumaru dormindo na mesma posição, junto ao fogo, de costas.

Sem perda de tempo, saiu da cama e pegou o punhal que pertencia a ele e que ainda estava ao lado do pão cortado. Empunhando a arma, alcançou a porta.

Olhando por cima do ombro, para ver se não o des­pertara, começou a serrar o couro que prendia a trava. Minutos mais tarde, banhada em suor, conseguiu seu intento.

Enfiou o punhal no cinto improvisado e precisou das duas mãos para erguer a trava. Estremeceu quando a madeira escorregou de suas mãos e uma ponta caiu no chão. Mas, certamente o som não fora tão alto quanto imaginara, pois Sesshoumaru continuou dormindo.

Ainda agindo como um pássaro que foge do caçador, viu que ele se espreguiçava. Estremeceu, com um ar­repio de medo. Sesshoumaru se virava, inquieto, e Rin prendeu a respiração, com receio que até aquele som pudesse entregá-la.

"Tenha piedade, Senhor, e faça com que ele não abra os olhos!"

Sua respiração saía entrecortada. Precisou forçar os músculos enrijecidos a obedecê-la.

Abrindo a porta apenas o suficiente para esgueirar-se por ela, Rin respirou sua primeira golfada de ar em liberdade. O vento frio da Escócia, impregnado pelo aro­ma de pinho e ervas selvagens, era tão inebriante quanto um bom vinho.

Realmente, o Senhor estava lhe sorrindo, pois a lua cheia e grande iluminava o caminho à frente. Ela correu para a estrebaria, nos fundos do sítio, mas encontrou-a vazia.

Não ousava assoviar para chamar Entei. Aproximou-se lentamente do animal, que estava ao ar livre. Estendendo a mão e rezando para que ele reconhecesse o odor de Sesshie, ainda impregnado em seu corpo, Rin murmurou o nome do cavalo.

Entei levantou a cabeça, alerta, as orelhas em pé. Rin se aproximou ainda mais. O animal arqueou o longo pescoço, o hálito quente bafejando sobre a mão estendida. Relinchando, escavou a terra. Rin tocou-lhe o nariz aveludado. Entei recuou, assim como Rin, que, com cuidado, montou o cavalo. Só que Entei só está acostumado com o dono. Deu um relincho e ergueu-se nas patas traseiras, assustando Rin, que desequilibrou e tombando, caiu nos braços de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**Continua...**_

**#**

**#**

**#**

**QUEM AE NÃO KER CAIR NOS BRAÇOS DE UM GUERREIRO COMO ESSE DA FIC... OU SER UMA CICATRIZ NA PELE DELE LEVANTA O DEDINHO DO PÉ DIREITO??!!! **

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**WELL, DEVIDO A INÚMEROS PEDIDOS Q ME FIZERAM E TAMBÉM A INÚMERA AMEAÇAS CONTRA A MINHA EXISTÊNCIA COMO FICWRITTER EU RESOLVI CONTINUAR A HISTÓRIA....ó.O**

**Poxa meninas , peguem leve...**

_**#################################################################**_

_**CAUH MYTH TAISHO**_

_**###################################################################**_


	14. Chapter 14

**

* * *

**

**Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

**

* * *

**

_**Escócia, de 1372 a 1378... **_

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Tayshou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua familia, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

* * *

_**O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

**CAPITULO TREZE**

**A VISÃO**

**AMANTES EM CHAMAS**

**#**

**#**

**#**

Sesshoumaru arrancou o punhal que Rin car­regava no cinto antes que ela tivesse tempo de pegá-lo.

— Agora pretende transformar-se também numa la­dra? E numa fujona?

A voz grave soou macia e bastante ameaçadora. Ela se assustou ao vê-lo pegar-lhe os cabelos, forçando sua cabeça para trás. Esbofeteou-o, sibilando:

— _Você __é um __canalha, __Sesshie!_ — E voltou a erguer a mão contra ele.

— Experimente bater em mim de novo e não respon­derei por meus atos — disse ele entre os dentes.

— _Só um __covarde bateria __em __uma mulher!_

— Certo. E os Magatsuhi são especialistas nisso — sus­surrou Sesshoumaru com sarcasmo.

— _Você mente, __Sesshie!_

O puxão nos cabelos foi mais forte e Rin gritou, mas mesmo assim ele não a soltou.

— Estou mentindo? Toda a Escócia do norte sabe que seu irmão tratou Ayame Tayshou com tanta delicadeza que apenas seus familiares puderam ver-lhe o rosto.

A voz e as palavras de Sesshoumaru pareceram chicotadas.

— Não, não é verdade! Kouga jamais ergueria a mão contra Ayame. Ele a amava!

Sesshoumaru soltou os cabelos de Rin, mas segurou-lhe o braço, puxando-a para perto, sacudindo-a a fim de fazer com que se calasse.

— _A __verdade! __É __tudo __o __que desejo!_

Rin sentiu o estômago embrulhado. Era mentira! Kouga amara a esposa. Ela o abandonara e recusara-se a voltar. Não iria mais ouvir calúnias.

— _Você não __é __melhor __do __que aquele malandro __do __seu irmão_ — vociferou ele. — _Sei por que __se __entregou __a __mim. Agiria como uma prostituta para qualquer homem, desde que ele pudesse levá-la para sua casa!_

Rin ficou estática.

— _Uma prostituta? Tem razão. Mas, primeiro, tive que encontrar __um __tolo que __me __ensinasse __a __ser assim._

O aperto em seu abraço fez com que ela gritasse. O luar iluminava as feições furiosas de Sesshoumaru. Rin ficava quieta à medida que seu medo crescia.

O coração batia, violentamente. Não sabia o que iria acontecer. Sesshoumaru a afastou com rudeza. Rin tropeçou, mas equilibrou-se e ficou parada, massageando o braço dolorido.

Sesshoumaru fez um movimento com o punhal e Rin pren­deu a respiração. Será que pretendia matá-la? Mas, em vez disso, ele colocou a arma na bota.

— Entre na casa.

Rin recusou-se a obedecer.

— Continua teimosa, hein? Pois saiba que este cavalo não é Entei, mas seu irmão gêmeo, Arurun. Só eu consigo montá-los. Foi uma bênção das fadas que ele não a tivesse escoiceado. Foram muito bem treinados para matar meus inimigos. _Agora, entre!_ — Assim dizendo, Sesshoumaru acariciou o pescoço do cavalo e a encarou com expressão grave. — Você não tem um pingo de bom senso! Onde já se viu sair assim, com esse frio de enregelar os ossos? Que absurdo!

Rin conseguia lidar com a raiva, mas aquela súbita calma a confundiu. Fizera tudo para que ele não acor­dasse. E, por não desejar que aquele homem a tocasse de novo, entrou na cabana.

* * *

Sesshoumaru revirou as brasas da lareira, colocando lenha por cima. Quando terminou o trabalho, levantou-se e fi­tou-a, ainda sério.

— Por que fugiu?

Mesmo que ela desejasse responder, não poderia ex­plicar o sonho aterrorizante que a atormentara. Tinha vergonha por ter se entregado a ele, e sabia que nunca mais o esqueceria. Se ao menos soubesse onde a cabana estava exatamente localizada… Em que ponto das terras dos Tayshou se encontrava… Mas não sabia.

Amargamente, lembrou-se de que os 5 anos aprisio­nada na abadia a tinham feito esquecer as demarcações de terras da região. E isso dificultaria seu caminho para casa.

O brilho do punhal, enfiado na bota de Sesshoumaru, cha­mou-lhe a atenção.

— Esse punhal é o que você perdeu na luta com os vagabundos…

— Já lhe disse que o estimo muito. Cuido do que é meu.

— Você voltou até lá para buscá-lo! — Viu que Sesshoumaru não pretendia responder e que se afastou. Continuou, nervosa: — Tive que fugir. Preciso ficar longe de você.

— Por mais que isso me desagrade, não posso impedir que se sinta assim. Mas eu a avisei, e você não acreditou, que não posso permitir que fique vagando por essas ter­ras. Seria encontrada por algum homem leal aos Tayshou.

Em seguida, num gesto inesperado, ergueu Rin pelos pulsos e amarrou-os com uma tira de couro. Depois car­regou-a e deitou-a sobre a cama. Duas outras tiras de couro balançavam em sua mão.

Rin foi tomada de tanta surpresa que não conseguia falar. Por fim, gritou:

— _Se um __dia eu conseguir __me __livrar __de __você, serei capaz __de __castrá-lo!_

— Se eu não tivesse certeza de lhe haver dado prazer, menina, tomaria isso como um insulto. Tomou-lhe o queixo e a beijou.

Debruçou-se sobre o tornozelo de Rin e deu um nó na tira de couro, não muito apertado. O suficiente para impedir-lhe a fuga. Ao erguer o outro pé, franziu o cenho quando viu a ferida que cicatrizava.

Dirigiu-se então à cômoda. Retirou de uma das gavetas um saco de linho e um frasco de ungüento. Voltou até a cama e avisou:

— Isso vai doer.

Sem nenhum outro aviso, jogou um pouco do vinho sobre o corte. Segurou-lhe o pé com firmeza ao sentir que Rin estremecia. Sabia que aquilo devia estar doen­do muito. Portanto, rapidamente espalhou o ungüento e enfaixou o ferimento.

Pegou duas peles de carneiro e cobriu Rin até o queixo, roçando-lhe os seios ao fazer isso. Olhou, diver­tido, para o rosto contrariado.

— Você é linda...

Os nós das tiras de couro não ficariam muito apertados, a não ser que ela se de­batesse muito.

Sesshoumaru sabia que ela ainda estava chocada pela sur­presa de ter sido amarrada. Caso contrário, iria bombar­deá-lo com impropérios. Porém, para perplexidade de Sesshoumaru, Rin disse:

— Sua ferida também precisa de cuidados.

— Preocupada com seu inimigo, Rin? — zombou Sesshoumaru, certo de que ela dissera aquilo para irritá-lo.

— Eu não deixaria você morrer por causa de uma ferida tão insignificante. Não quando espero poder fazê-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

— Que donzela violenta! Vou perder o sono por causa disso…

— Não sou mais donzela — redarguiu Rin.

— Certo. Durma bem, menina. Uma prova de que fui encantado é que estou aqui, dando-lhe boa-noite. Esta será mais uma madrugada que passarei em claro.

Rin observou Sesshoumaru deitar-se junto ao fogo nova­mente, e logo a respiração compassada a fez ver que, apesar de ele ter dito o contrário, adormeceu rapidamente.

Rin pensou que, se não tivesse fugido da abadia, o único lugar seguro que conhecia, nunca se veria amarrada como um pedaço de carne pronto para o espeto.

Jamais ouvira as mentiras que se falavam a respeito de seu irmão Kouga. Pois deviam ser mentiras, não importava a convicção na voz de Sesshoudoshi. Ele não conhecia Kouga. Seu irmão era um homem de temperamento forte e apaixonado, mas jamais bateria em uma mulher. Que intrigas Ayame contara a seu clã?

A pergunta ficou girando em sua cabeça. Voltou-se para a oração, seu único refúgio. Rogando pela ajuda divina para fugir, pediu também a graça de não ter engravidado. Mais uma vez a pergunta a atormentou. Por que se entregara?

Acabou adormecendo sem obter respostas às suas perguntas.

* * *

Raios de sol, quentes e dourados, penetraram pelas frestas das paredes. Rin bocejou e se espreguiçou, os olhos ardendo ao contato do sol.

O sol! Como fora tola! As terras dos Tayshou ficavam ao norte, e sua casa localizava-se a leste!

Acordando completamente, viu que não estava mais amarrada. Um rápido olhar pela cabana mostrou que Sesshie partira.

Rin não precisava correr para chegar à porta. Ele estava tão certo de que não fugiria que nem sequer colocara a trava.

No entanto, ao alcançar a pesada peça de madeira, ela percebeu que não conseguia abri-la. E por um motivo muito simples, estava trancada do lado de fora! Sesshie a trancara para que aguardasse seu retorno.

Se é que iria retornar…

O pânico a invadiu. E se Sesshie tivesse ido negociar com o chefe dos Tayshou? E se o levasse até a cabana?

Liberdade e segurança estavam do outro lado da porta. Tinha que sair!

* * *

Dentro dos muros antigos de Halberry, Sesshoumaru estava sentado à grande mesa do salão principal. Podia sentir o odor de maresia sobrepujando o aroma do tomilho e das rosas. Fechou os olhos, atento aos ecos de sua infância quando o mar batia nas rochas abaixo do promontório onde ficava Halberry. O cheiro de sal marinho entrou com o sol da manhã pelas janelas.

Sesshoumaru tomou um grande gole de cerveja e depôs a taça incrustada de pedras preciosas, aborrecido com a insistência de Midoriko em usar o copo de seu pai para servi-lo.

Mal havia pensado nisso e a própria Midoriko, baixa e gorda como um barril de cerveja, aproximou-se dele. En­contrando seu olhar agudo e escuro, Sesshoumaru soube que ia levar um sermão por não ter comido a refeição que ela preparara.

Seus olhos acompanharam os de Midoriko, indo de prato em prato. Salmão salgado, defumado e cozido, caldo, pi­cadinho de carne e torta de carneiro. Queijos, pão de cevada e mingau de aveia, tudo permanecia intocado.

— O pão de cevada queimou, por acaso? — perguntou Midoriko, tocando as crostas douradas.

— Não que eu tenha percebido.

— Não comeu seu mingau, menino. Parece que não tem sangue escocês.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a de soslaio. A idade de Midoriko permitia­-lhe certos privilégios. Comandava a cozinha e os traba­lhos domésticos no castelo desde a morte da mãe de Sesshoumaru. Mas às vezes exagerava. Principalmente quando o tratava como um menino de 5 anos.

— Está preocupado com a moça, não é mesmo? — comentou ela.

— Fez o que eu mandei? — quis saber Sesshoumaru, co­nhecendo a perspicácia da boa mulher. Entretanto, não desejava compartilhar seus pensamentos tumultuados.

Midoriko suspirou e olhou ao redor.

— Sim, mandei a jovem Sango limpar o quarto da torre. Vai trazê-la para casa hoje?

— Rin Magatsuhi não vai chamar Halberry de casa. Lembre-se, Midoriko, ela teve sua festa de noivado na maldita noite em que Ayame se casou com aquele homem abominável, Kouga. Não haverá mais festas aqui para os Magatsuhi.

— Será hospitalidade demais acender o fogo no quarto da menina?

— Sua ironia me irrita, Midoriko. Não tem mais o que fazer a não ser me enervar?

Mexendo nas chaves da despensa, que pendiam do cin­to que Ayame se recusava a usar e que distinguia a senhora da casa, Midoriko inclinou-se e tratou de sair da sala.

Sesshoumaru voltou a pensar em Rin, que deixara dor­mindo. Aquela altura já devia estar acordada. Ao desco­brir que fora trancada na cabana, certamente iria ficar furiosa e tentar derrubar as paredes. Se Sesshoumaru partisse naquele momento, a galope, poderia voltar com ela ainda naquela noite.

Ayame ainda não retornara da abadia. No entanto, era esperada para mais tarde. Pelo que Midoriko contara a Sesshoumaru, Ayame decidira tomar a iniciativa de buscar Rin. Ele não gostava da idéia. A irmã, com aquele gesto, mostrava desejar usurpar-lhe o lugar e começar a vingança que apenas ele devia executar.

Ergueu os olhos e viu a verga de pedra em arco sobre as portas de carvalho maciço, que davam para o saguão. Ali, escavado na pedra, estava o lema de sua família: "Eu conquisto. Eu possuo."

O toque de um nariz frio e úmido interrompeu suas divagações. Sesshoumaru olhou para o focinho peludo de uma enorme cadela.

— Ah, Kirara, onde estão seu marido e seu amo?

Fora idéia de Inuyasha dar o nome de um cavalo à cadela, de pelagem amarela, mas as patas e pontas das orelhas e rabo de cor preta, porque era tão grande que uma criança conseguia mon­tá-la. Sesshoumaru olhou os leais olhos vermelhos enquanto agradecia pelo carinho e acariciava a orelha felpuda.

— Bem, onde está aquele seu marido? Espero que não muito longe de você.

Um latido trovejante anunciou Hoyakan, conhecido por catar todos os gravetos que encontrava. O cachorro, de pelagem marrom, ir­rompeu no salão, seguido por Inuyasha e Miroke.

_— Veio para ficar, irmão?_ — gritou Inuyasha, correndo até a mesa.

Sesshoumaru limitou-se a dar pedaços de carne para os cachorros.

— Midoriko não vai gostar se souber que você está servindo seus pratos maravilhosos aos cães.

Sesshoumaru deu uma olhadela em Miroke e continuou a alimentar os animais.

— Veio com a moça, Sesshoumaru?

— Não. Deixei-a presa na cabana de Souta.

— Será que Kouga Magatsuhi sabe sobre a irmã?

— Pouco me importa, Miroke — disse Sesshoumaru, enquanto Hoyakan pedia mais comida. Porém, a carne terminara. — Já lhe dei muita comida. Agora vá pedir a seu amo — disse Sesshoumaru ao cão. Kirara e Hoyakan eram os cães de estimação de Inuyasha.

Deixou a cadeira, o olhar pousado nas maciças espadas escocesas de dois gumes e nas espadas de lâmina larga, de um só gume, penduradas na parede. Vários punhos eram incrustados com antigas pedras preciosas, grandes como ovos de codorna. Mas o favorito de Sesshoumaru era o punho simples de uma espada forjada em uma só peça, a Tenseiga. Era a arma passada de geração em geração por Jinengi, o Negro, rei norueguês.

Inuyasha o tocou no braço.

— Sesshoumaru, pode me ouvir sem ficar zangado?

— Trata-se de alguma coisa muito grave?

— Sim. Primeiro, é sobre Hakudoshi. Ele tem sido visto em com­panhia de um tal de Bankotsu Ryokussei. Estão ficando atrevidos novamente.

— E quando deixaram de ser? — interrompeu Miroke.

— Sim, é verdade — respondeu Sesshoumaru — Nunca lhe contamos, Inuyasha, mas na noite em que Ayame se casou, Bankotsu Ryokussei e Hakudoushi estavam conversando de modo suspeito. Não gostei daquilo. A bolsa de Hakudoushi está sempre vazia. Ele pode se vender a qualquer um.

Inuyasha se preocupava com o irmão mais velho.

— Você precisa tomar cuidado com ele.

Sesshoumaru pôs a mão no ombro de Inuyasha.

— Você é um bom irmão. Ponha Souten para vigiá-lo. Ele não gosta de Hakudoushi.

— Não era para menos. Hakudoushi roubou sua namorada.

O olhar de Miroke cruzou com o de Inuyasha.

Embora impaciente para partir, Sesshoumaru percebeu-lhes o olhar e disse:

— Contem-me o que está acontecendo.

Foi Miroke quem respondeu:

— Inuyasha tem sonhado muito ultimamente.

— Amantes em chamas?

Sesshoumaru não queria ofender o irmão, zombando de seus sonhos. Alguns haviam se transformado em realidade. Midoriko o defendia, proclamando que ele tinha um dom. Sesshoumaru esperou até Inuyasha erguer a cabeça. Então ouviu-o dizer:

— Vejo muito mais do que amantes em chamas. Vejo uma tempestade, e então ela sai correndo…

— Quem?

— Rin Magatsuhi. Ela está bem? No meu sonho, parece fraca e não consegue correr direito. Carrega uma trouxa agarrada ao peito, mas não vi o que continha. Há trovões e grandes raios, mas o som que impera é o de cascos de cavalos.

Sesshoumaru sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Lembrou-se de como Rin se debatera e gritara no sono, a ponto de Sesshoumaru tê-la acordado, antes de escapar na noite anterior. E, quando ele lhe perguntara o que acon­tecera, vira terror cego nos belos olhos verdes. Teria tido o mesmo sonho de Inuyasha?

Em sua conversa com tia Kaede, Sesshoumaru não dera opor­tunidade para que a abadessa falasse muito sobre Rin. Se era verdade que a moça tinha visões, então era mesmo uma fada. E lhe jogara um encanto.

— Sesshoumaru?

— Preciso ir buscá-la, Inuyasha.

— Ela já sabe quem você é? — perguntou Miroke.

— Ainda não, mas vai saber.

Inuyasha reuniu-se aos irmãos, dizendo:

— Não parece coisa sua brincar de gato e rato…

— Você fala com ela em seus sonhos, meu irmão? — perguntou Sesshoumaru, surpreso. — Juro que Rin disse essas mesmas palavras ontem à noite.

Os cães passaram correndo, Kirara na dianteira, com um bocado de salmão na boca, Hoyakan no seu encalço, cruzando a porta. Inuyasha comentou:

— Ayame está obcecada com a idéia de ter a jovem Magatsuhi aqui. Por isso foi até a abadia. Queixou-se de que você está perdendo tempo, Sesshoumaru. Pretendia ter trazido sua noiva até aqui.

— Nossa irmã esquece quem é o chefe desta família. Conheço meu dever. Rin Magatsuhi é minha inimiga, Inuyasha. Nunca se esqueça disso.

* * *

Sesshoumaru pegou as rédeas de Arurun das mãos do ca­valariço. Olhou para o pátio, vendo que tudo estava em ordem. Fumaça saía da chaminé e da cozinha. Da forja do ferreiro vinha o som das batidas no metal, e uma carreta percorria as pedras do chão, afastando-se do es­tábulo onde ficavam os cavalos premiados.

Ele montou Arurun, o corcel impaciente, pronto para pôr-se a caminho.

— _Vai trazer __Rin __esta noite? — _gritou Miroke.

— _Sim. Está mais __do __que na hora __de __revelar a minha inimiga quem sou._

Miroke viu a expressão de sofrimento no rosto de Inuyasha e rapidamente levou o irmão para o interior do castelo.

— Ouviu o que ele disse, Miroke? Chamou-a de inimiga! Sesshoumaru precisa ficar se lembrando disso o tempo todo… — Segurou o braço do irmão. — Ele a tomou por amante, tenho certeza.

_— Por Deus, Inuyasha! Não me diga que também viu isso nos sonhos!_

Inuyasha nada disse. Não podia responder. Não contaria a Miroke, nem a ninguém, que sabia sobre a terrível luta íntima que Sesshoumaru travava para convencer-se de que Rin era sua, mas apenas como instrumento de vingança.

Inuyasha vira um casal de amantes em chamas. Agora já sabia que as chamas da paixão haviam brilhado. No momento, restava-lhe esperar que as chamas do ódio transformassem o amor em cinzas.

Então, tudo estaria acabado.

Inuyasha não percebeu que Miroke o amparou antes que caísse ao chão.

— _O __que viu, meu irmão? __O __que nos espera?_ — per­guntou Miroke, aflito.

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**Continua...**_

**#**

**#**

**#**

**MUITA ÁGUA VAI PASSAR DEBAIXO DA PONTE..RSRSRS**

_**#################################################################**_

_**CAUH MYTH TAISHO**_

_**###################################################################**_


	15. Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

**Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

* * *

_**Escócia, de 1372 a 1378... **_

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Tayshou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua familia, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

_**

* * *

**_

O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO

* * *

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

**CAPITULO CATORZE**

**A TENTATIVA**

**O FOGO DA LIBERDADE**

**#**

**#**

**#**

Rin ouviu a chegada de um cavalo soli­tário. Fizera bom uso das horas que passara sozinha. Encontrara agulha e linha para consertar a anágua e o vestido. As tiras de couro que a haviam prendido à cama serviram para amarrar seus cabelos em desalinho. Melhor do que isso: descobriu um manto no fundo da arca de madeira.

Arrumou a comida que sobrara e escondeu um pouco do queijo e do salmão defumado, esperando não ser des­coberta. Tudo estava pronto, na medida do possível.

Com aparente calma, cruzou as mãos no regaço e sen­tou-se no banquinho, a fim de esperar.

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta devagar, sem saber como seria recebido. Rin era bastante geniosa quando provocada. Mas ela estava sentada humildemente, com sinais de lágrimas nas faces, e Sesshoumaru sentiu-se invadido pela com­paixão. Porém, tinha que levá-la a Halberry e cumprir seu juramento. Afinal, ela era uma odiosa Magatsuhi… ou não?

— Muitos escoceses gostariam de encontrar uma doce esposa como você esperando-os em casa…

— Não sou sua esposa, Sesshie.

— Vim buscá-la.

Novamente, Sesshoumaru vestia linho puro e havia um ar de grande arrogância em sua aparência. Por um momento, Rin pensou que a levaria de volta à sua casa, mas entendeu logo que não era essa a intenção.

Sesshoumaru inclinou-se e ela sentiu novamente o cheiro de sândalo. Isso a fez lembrar-se, de maneira ofensiva, de como estava suja e malcheirosa. Sesshoumaru parecia um pavão de penas abertas em leque, e ela uma criada em farrapos.

— Você esteve chorando, não foi? — perguntou ele.

— É de estranhar? Creio que não, senhor "_Sesshoudoushi". _— Rin enfatizou o nome. — Não são todas as noites que passo de donzela para… prostituta.

Assim dizendo, relanceou os olhos para a cama e lutou para esquecer como o acei­tara, como se entregara, feliz e sem reservas.

— Se pensa que vou acompanhá-lo como um dócil carneirinho rumo ao sacrifício, está muito enganado.

Havia amargura em suas palavras. Era dificil aceitar que o homem que lhe mostrara todas as alegrias de uma paixão incontida pudesse ser um traidor.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se à mesa, a mão apoiada no punhal, e disse:

— Não estou lhe dando escolha. Não me faça machucá-la.

— O que mais você pode fazer para me desonrar pe­rante meu clã? Ao me entregar, passei a não valer mais nada para Sesshoumaru, o Selvagem. Pode me matar, Sesshie. Será melhor do que sofrer a vingança dos Tayshou.

Ele a puxou pelo braço com força, fazendo com que o encarasse.

— _Aiiii_...

_— O que a faz pensar que eu a mataria, Rin Magatsuhi?_

A soltou. O vestido cuidadosamente consertado não conseguia esconder as curvas do corpo feminino. Ela pertencia ao chefe dos Tayshou e Sesshoumaru não esquecia a paixão que ha­viam vivido juntos naquela cabana.

Ele a desejava ardentemente. E, entretanto, Rin morreria de bom grado se isso a fizesse livrar-se de ser possuída por ele.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e caminhou até a porta aberta, olhando o verde das terras que tanto amava.

Sua alma clamava por paz. Desejava caminhar pela propriedade sem armas e sem guarda-costas, ver o riso das crianças, não ouvir o choro das viúvas nem os lamentos de bocas famintas. Odiava o preço maldito de desgraças e sangue derramado que seu juramento criara. O juramento que Ayame nunca o deixara esquecer.

A voz de Rin soou às suas costas:

— Sesshie, peço pela última vez. Deixe-me ir. Não sou um objeto. Mate-me ou liberte-me.

"Não posso matá-la!"

Aquelas palavras martelaram a mente de Sesshoumaru, e ele disse em voz alta:

_— A liberdade não irá salvá-la. Sabe o que seu clã fará com você._

— Apenas se souberem que me entreguei a um homem.

— Quer que eu me cale? Certo. Mas e se houver uma criança a caminho?

— _Não permitirei!_ — gritou Rin, com desespero.

Sesshoumaru estremeceu. Sabia do uso de poções e ervas para abortar. Elas muitas vezes matavam as mulheres. Frequentemente imaginava se Kagura as teria usado, pois em todos os anos em que tinham dormido juntos ela nunca dissera estar grávida. É verdade que sempre haviam to­mado cuidados, mas muitos homens eram enganados mesmo assim.

Voltou-se para Rin, que tinha os olhos semicerrados, brilhantes como os de uma gata pronta a arranhar.

— Não posso permitir que parta. Sinto muito.

— Lamento tanto ouvir isso…

Assim falando, Rin se aproximou dele, ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés e beijou-o na boca. Assim que Sesshoumaru, tomado pela paixão, fechou os olhos, er­gueu a tora de madeira que mantivera escondida atrás das costas e bateu com toda a força na têmpora dele.

Amparou-o antes que caísse ao chão, murmurando:

— Eu não queria fazer isso. Você me aviltou, dei­xou-me sem saída a não ser combater a violência com mais violência.

O coração de Sesshoumaru ainda batia, para alívio de Rin. Não desejava matá-lo. Deixou-o ali e deu a volta na ca­bana, assegurando-se de que não havia mais ninguém por perto.

Deus a estava ajudando. Voltou para junto de Sesshoumaru e tirou seu punhal do cinto. Pegou a trouxa que escondera, o manto embrulhando a comida, e voltou a sair. Teve que empurrar Sesshoumaru para longe. Isso a deixou exausta mas, depois de realizar essa parte do plano, retornou para a cabana, empilhou os poucos móveis que continha e ateou fogo neles.

Logo, a fumaça se elevava no ar. Olhando para trás, Rin vislumbrou o rosto de Sesshie, desmaiado, a uma boa distância da casa em chamas.

— Jamais o esquecerei — murmurou, entristecida.

O fogo iria distrair os Tayshou. Assim, se o Senhor per­mitisse, sua fuga seria facilitada.

* * *

O segundo Tayshou na linha de sucessão do clã, Miroke, tamborilou os dedos na grande mesa. As tochas do castelo continuavam acesas, por or­dem sua, na madrugada. Inuyasha permanecia a seu lado, no aguardo de Sesshoumaru. Miroke olhou para Hakudoushi. Sua che­gada fora inesperada, sem pretexto nenhum. Logo em seguida, chegaram Kagura e Ayame. Miroke não gostou da presença de Kagura, muito menos de seu jeito namo­rador com Hakudoushi. Eram irmãos, e havia incesto entre eles. Como queria que Sesshoumaru voltasse e man­dasse todos embora!

Inuyasha jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto olhava em volta com olhos vazios e murmurava:

— Miroke, está acontecendo agora.

Antes que o irmão pudesse responder, a porta abriu-se com violência. Era Jaken.

— _Atearam fogo __à cabana de __Souta!_

— Vamos matar os Magatsuhi e acabar com isso! — insuflou Hakudoushi.

— _Os __Magatsuhi __não têm nem dez cavalos. Não ousariam penetrar tanto __em __nossas terras. __Sesshoumaru __está __lá. Se __quer nos acompanhar, primo, arrume uma espada __de __homem __e __não esse brinquedo que carrega consigo –_ gritou Miroke.

Hakudoushi ficou rubro de raiva, falando com seus botões: "Um dia esse canalha irá implorar por sua vida!"

Miroke ajudou Inuyasha a levantar-se, dando-lhe uma taça de vinho. Ignorou a aproximação de Kagura com seu per­fume de almíscar. Ela perguntou:

— Por que Sesshoumaru está na cabana de Souta? Você disse que ele traria aquela sem vergonha para cá.

— _Saia da minha frente ou mandarei que __a __expulsem __de __Halberry, Kagura. __Não __se __meta nos assuntos __de __família!_

Encontrando o olhar severo dos dois irmãos, Kagura abaixou a cabeça. Passou os dedos pelo colar que Sesshoumaru lhe dera.

— Perdão, Miroke. Temo por Sesshoumaru, o amo e quero ser sua esposa e a a mãe dos filhos dele e não medi as palavras.

Lançando a ela um olhar sarcástico, seguido por Inuyasha, Miroke falou:

— Direi a Sesshoumaru. Reze para que encontremos nosso irmão a salvo, ou vai haver derramamento de sangue.

Lá fora, homens enchiam o pátio. O ruído de cascos de cavalo misturava-se aos gritos. Jaken aproximou-se de Miroke.

— Tive que dar um de nossos cavalos para Hakudoushi, pois o dele estava exausto.

— Pena que Hakudoushi tenha que ir conosco. Ajude Inuyasha a montar e fique perto dele. — Assim dizendo, Miroke montou seu cavalo Thanugi e declarou:

_— Qualquer ho­mem que for encontrado e que não pertença ao nosso clã deve ser morto!_

* * *

Rin preocupava-se em manter o sol às suas costas. Cada passo a enchia de alegria.

Na sua mente, surgiu a imagem das charnecas do cabo Wrath. Era um lugar árido, e o castelo de pedra surgia sobre a colina que se derramava sobre o mar. Teriam as ondas brancas desgastado as pedras do mesmo modo como os Tayshou tinham desgastado o orgulho dos Magatsuhi?

Afastou esses pensamentos, concentrando-se na sobre­vivência. Era tempo de encontrar um lugar para descan­sar um pouco.

Uma hora mais tarde, encontrou um abrigo entre as rochas. Já comera o queijo. Embrulhando-se no manto roubado, fez um ninho entre as pedras e caiu em um sono pesado. A exaustão não permitiu que sonhasse, aquela noite.

* * *

Inuyasha foi o primeiro a ver o perigo. Teve que refrear os cães antes que se aproximassem do corpo inerte de Sesshoumaru. A cabana estava perdida. Com um olhar, per­cebeu que o irmão tentara entrar, mas fora forçado a retroceder, desmaiando de novo. Arurun, o corcel, relin­chava e escavava o chão, apavorado com o fogo e, ao mesmo tempo, tentando proteger seu amo.

Com cuidado, Miroke desmontou e afastou Arurun do fogo, pedindo a Inuyasha que tentasse arrastar Sesshoumaru, que acabara de despertar e sentara-se.

— Não se mexa, mano. Está com um galo do tamanho de um ovo na cabeça — disse Inuyasha.

— E Rin? — resmungou Sesshoumaru.

— Infelizmente não houve chance de salvá-la. As cha­mas já haviam devorado a cabana quando chegamos.

— Não consigo acreditar que ela tenha feito isso — disse Sesshoumaru, procurando pelo punhal. Não o encontrou.

Jaken gritou, acenando com a espada:

— _Não __há __sinais __de __que __a __moça tenha morrido __no __incêndio!_

— Ela fugiu, então?

Sesshoumaru aceitou a bebida forte que Inuyasha lhe ofereceu. O líquido desceu por sua garganta como fogo. Ergueu-se, com uma careta de dor, a fim de ver o estrago feito pelas chamas.

— Nem sinal de Rin? Fui um tolo em pensar que ela me seguiria docilmente.

Inuyasha pediu:

— Quando chegamos você estava caído em frente à cabana. Vamos para casa. Deixe Rin em paz. Nada de bom acontecerá se você continuar querendo vingança.

— Não ouse pedir que eu tenha complacência com aquela Magatsuhi! E mais do que a injúria cometida com o incêndio, mais do que roubar meu punhal! Foi meu orgulho que ela desafiou, irmão!

— Ninguém precisa saber disso. Deixe-a ir, Sesshoumaru. Não importa que ela saiba ou não quem você é. Rin não tentou contra a sua vida.

— Porque não tem estômago para isso. Vou me vingar, por esta noite e por Ayame. Não dormirei até que a encontremos!

Miroke juntou-se a Sesshoumaru.

— _E __eu cavalgarei com você, mano. Soltem os cães __no __encalço __de __Rin!_

— _Sim! Soltem os cães __contra a __Magatsuhi!_ — ecoaram os homens ao redor.

Com a ajuda de Miroke, Sesshoumaru montou Arurun, declarando:

— Ela se julgava uma prisioneira na abadia. Saberá o que é prisão de verdade quando eu a encontrar.

E, voltando-se para Inuyasha, alertou:

— Tome cuidado. Os encantos de Rin não podem fazer com que você es­queça que ela é uma Magatsuhi. Pagará pelos pecados do passado, como jurei.

Ouvindo em silêncio, bem atrás de todos, Hakudoushi sorriu. "Você também vai se arrepender, Sesshoumaru. Você tam­bém.", pensou.

* * *

O barulho do vento acordou Rin. Seu corpo doía, mas tinha que continuar fugindo. A distância, ouviu o latido de cães.

O pensamento de ser arrastada à presença do chefe dos Tayshou fez com que esquecesse os novos ferimentos que tinha nos pés. Não podia admitir que sua liberdade lhe fosse negada agora.

Correu como um animal selvagem, até não mais ouvir os animais, até sentir uma dor aguda abaixo do peito. Encostou-se em uma árvore, arfando. Havia cheiro de chuva no ar.

Rezou para que não chovesse. O vazio no estômago lembrou-lhe que deixara a comida para trás.

— Seja lá quem você for, Sesshie, eu o amaldiçoo!

Tinha que reunir as forças e prosseguir. Não havia escolha. Não poderia encarar aquele traidor de novo.

O ódio deu-lhe forças. Continuou a andar. Morreria antes de se entregar!

Um pouco depois, encontrou um riacho. Matou a sede, tremendo de frio quando o dia raiou, chuvoso. Mais à frente, avistou uma cabana. Viu fumaça saindo da chaminé.

Ciente de que não conseguiria prosseguir sem se aque­cer, comer e repousar, ignorou a cautela e olhou para o grupo de árvores ao lado da pequena construção. Em seguida, um velho de cabelos brancos, a camisa e calça esfarrapadas apareceu.

— Tem alguma coisa para dar a uma viajante cansada? A quem pertencem estas terras? — perguntou Rin, quase desmaiando de cansaço.

— Esta terra é minha — respondeu o velho.

Sentiu pena da jovem. Estava em um estado deplorá­vel, mas os olhos cansados do velho já haviam presenciado muita miséria ao longo daqueles anos.

— Venha ficar junto ao fogo — convidou.

Abençoando-o por sua caridade, Rin apoiou-se nele enquanto era conduzida para dentro da cabana.

— Pode pedir para os Magatsuhi virem me buscar? — implorou ela, enroscando-se junto ao fogo.

— Oh, minha menina, o chefe dos Magatsuhi não poderá protegê-la. Quase não consegue proteger sua gente…

A recusa fez com que Rin concluísse que precisava suborná-lo. Deslizando a mão por dentro do manto en­charcado, tateou o punhal roubado de Sesshie.

— Kouga Magatsuhi virá, eu lhe asseguro. Diga que Rin está chegando. Diga isso a ele, meu velho. Diga que sua irmã está aqui.

A pele de carneiro que ia ser colocada nos ombros de Rin caiu ao chão. O velho fez o sinal da cruz e olhou para ela. Apesar do cansaço, Rin teve vontade de rir. O homem parecia ver um fantasma, e não parava de se persignar.

Isso a fez concluir que muita gente pensava que ela estava morta…

— Não sou um fantasma. Fui mantida prisioneira na abadia Deer por 5 longos anos. Por favor, diga-me seu nome. Quero agradecer e lembrá-lo em minhas preces, daqui por diante.

— Meu nome é Totousai. Estão atrás de você? — per­guntou o velho.

— Sim. Estão perto. Não há ninguém que possa man­dar para avisar os Magatsuhi? Não conseguirei dar mais um passo — disse Rin, olhando para os pés machu­cados.

Viu que o homem permaneceu em silêncio e colocou o punhal em suas mãos.

— É seu.

Ansiosa, observou-o revirar a arma nas mãos, estu­dando-a, sentindo seu peso. Sabia que era um punhal de valor.

— Aceite como um presente, em pagamento à sua ajuda.

Os olhos escuros do velho brilharam.

— Sim, menina, vou ficar com ele. Meu neto está guar­dando as ovelhas, mas vou encontrá-lo. Fique descan­sando aqui. Estará segura.

— Segura? — repetiu Rin. — Espero que tenha razão.

Ouviu o velho sair e, exausta, deixou o manto enchar­cado cair ao chão. Pegou a pele de carneiro para se deitar sobre ela.

* * *

Sem noção do muito tempo que se passou, ergueu-se ao ouvir o ruído de cavalos. O coração bateu de felicidade. Apressou-se em abrir a porta da cabana.

— Kouga! Estou em casa, irmão. Estou…

— Pelo sangue de Cristo, Sesshoumaru. O garoto tinha razão. A mulher Magatsuhi caiu em sua mão como fruta madura!

Sesshoumaru irrompeu do meio dos cavaleiros e aproximou-­se até ver o terror dilatando os olhos de Rin.

— _Eu conquisto, eu possuo!!! _— disse ele, repetindo o lema do clã e soltando uma gargalhada demoníaca.

— _Covarde!_ — gritou Rin, negando-se a acreditar no que via.

— Matei os homens que me disseram essas palavras, mas minha vingança com você será mais elaborada. Irá implorar pela morte. Nada mais a libertará.

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**Continua...**_

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**ABANA JUANA!!! ME DIGAM ... QUEM AE NÃO QUER UM SESSHOUMARU GRITANDO AOS QUATRO VENTOS:**_

"_**EU CONQUISTO, EU POSSUO" ??! **_

_**DÊ UM SORRISO...SIGNIFICA Q SIM, Q QUER...KKKK**_

_**#################################################################**_

_**CAUH MYTH TAISHO**_

_**###################################################################**_


	16. Chapter 16

****

* * *

**Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

* * *

_**Escócia, de 1372 a 1378... **_

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Tayshou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua familia, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

* * *

_**O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO**_

* * *

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

**CAPITULO QUINZE**

**A ESCOLHA**

**NAS MÃOS DO INIMIGO**

**#**

**#**

**#**

O riso dos homens a deixou bastante en­vergonhada. Não podia se conformar com o fato de ter sido encontrada pelos inimigos. Viu que Sesshoudoshi ou Sesshie, como o chamava, era na verdade, Sesshoumaru, o Selvagem, o chefe dos Tayshou. Os gritos dos homens não paravam de repetir aquilo, enquanto desmontavam. Nenhum se aproximou dela. Rin encostou-se no batente da porta para não cair. Não daria nenhuma demonstração de fra­queza, mas sabia que estava perdida.

Caíra como fruta madura? Não. Caíra em um ninho de víboras. Viu o velho, dono da cabana, e seu coração en­cheu-se de medo. Não esperava uma traição como aquela.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Totousai se aproximou dela, segurando um punhal.

— Veja! Veja a arma assassina que penetrou no peito de minha filha Abi! Quero que todos os Magatsuhi morram! Conhece essa lâmina, não conhece?

Assim dizendo, o velho cuspiu no chão, os olhos cheios de veneno.

Rin encolheu-se ao ver o punhal tão perto de seu rosto. O velho dissera que fora cravado no peito da filha, assim como dissera que a terra era dele. O terror invadiu Rin, ao reconhecer a arma. Pertencia a seu irmão, Kouga.

Sacudindo a arma, o velho continuou:

— _Bateram __no __rosto dela. Ele __a __matou após violentá-la. __E a __pobrezinha ainda não chegara aos vinte anos! Será __a __sua sina também, moça! Assim prometeu __Sesshoumaru, __o __Selvagem. Sua raça…_

— _Chega!_

A voz de comando de Sesshoumaru elevou-se. Um ódio demo­níaco brilhava em seus olhos quando ele segurou Rin.

— Sabe qual é a pena por roubo, não sabe?

Miroke aproximou-se naquele momento.

— Meu irmão, sei que você teve a melhor das intenções ao dar estas terras a Totousai. Mas estão muito próximas às dos Magatsuhi para que fiquemos tranquilos. Se soube­rem que Rin está aqui…

— Muito sensato, irmão — concordou Sesshoumaru, dando um puxão no pulso de Rin.

Ela estremeceu. Aquele homem a odiava e, ao mesmo tempo, a desejava. Conhecia aquele olhar muito bem. Ficou ainda mais assustada. Estava perto de seu lar, mas indefesa e vulnerável. Nas mãos do inimigo.

Sesshoumaru fez com que montasse Arurun. Deitou-a sobre a sela, as mãos e os tornozelos amarrados.

Jaken comentou com Miroke:

— Não estou gostando disso. Se fosse outra qualquer, seria violentada por todos. Mas ela encantou Sesshoumaru. Jamais o vi olhar assim para uma mulher.

— Meu irmão não trairá seu juramento, Jaken.

Sesshoumaru colocou a manta sobre Rin. Ergueu-lhe a cabeça, segurando-a pelos cabelos.

— Não pense que este é um gesto de bondade. Não quero que morra até que os portões de Halberry se fechem atrás de você. E tenha certeza de que não irá encontrar bondade dentro daqueles muros.

Rin desejou que sua boca não estivesse tão seca. Gostaria de poder cuspir naquele rosto.

Com gritos selvagens, os homens se prepararam para partir. Jaken aproximou-se de Inuyasha.

— Ele está levando uma fada dos infernos para nosso castelo — sussurrou. — Você sabe disso, meu caro. Sesshoumaru poderia ter acabado com ela aqui e deixado o cadáver nos muros dos Magatsuhi. Kouga, aquele bêbado, não teria como ir atrás de nós. Afinal, nas terras dos Magatsuhi não há cavalos suficientes para dez homens.

O coração de Inuyasha estava pesado. Ele conhecia o so­frimento que estava por vir. Sesshoumaru estava preso a Rin, não importava quanto negasse isso.

* * *

Dentro da ala das senhoras, no castelo de Halberry, Ayame andava de um lado para outro, como uma tigresa zangada, esperando pelas notícias da captura de Rin. O véu negro fora afastado do rosto, pois ela esperava sozinha e não precisava esconder-se. Mandara embora Kagura e a serva. Vinho e bolos açucarados permaneciam intocados enquanto sua agitação aumentava.

— Que cheguem logo! — murmurou, tocando as cica­trizes que desfiguravam seu rosto.

Sombras cobriam as terras. Abaixo, podia ver tochas brilhando. Muitos aguardavam a volta de Sesshoumaru. Muitos clamariam por um pedaço da carne de Rin Magatsuhi.

Uma leve batida à porta fez com que ela abaixasse rapidamente o véu.

— Senhora, seu primo Hakudoushi pede para vê-la. Disse que tem notícias muito importantes.

— Diga que não posso ver ninguém agora, Sango. — Mas, quando viu a jovem camareira saindo, Ayame mudou de idéia. — Espere. Faça-o entrar.

Ao deixar os aposentos, Sango procurou por Midoriko.

— Hakudoushi está planejando alguma coisa — comentou, em tom preocupado. — O senhor não vai gostar de saber que ele estava de conversinhas com a sra. Ayame.

— Cale-se! Louca ou não, ela é irmã do sr. Sesshoumaru. Nunca se esqueça disso.

Mas, mesmo fazendo a crítica, Midoriko também ficou preo­cupada. Decidiu dirigir-se à ala das senhoras.

* * *

— _Não __é __verdade!_ — gritou Ayame. — _Está mentindo por algum motivo, __Hakudoushi. Sesshoumaru __nunca __se __importaria com aquela vagabunda! Ela __é __uma inimiga. Meu irmão vai __se __vingar, como prometeu __a __nosso pai __e a __mim!_

Mal ouviu aquelas palavras, Midoriko apressou-se em vol­tar para a cozinha. Amaldiçoou Hakudoushi que não passava de um grande patife. A boa notícia que levara fora a de que a moça estava sã e salva, embora a cabana tivesse ficado em ruínas.

Midoriko franziu os lábios. O amo devia tomar conheci­mento daquela conversa. Mesmo assim, jamais ficaria contra Ayame. Resolveu contar tudo a Inuyasha. Ele era a pessoa certa para conversar com Sesshoumaru. Era o único que conseguia convencê-lo.

Com um movimento violento de cabeça, Midoriko foi pro­videnciar comida para os homens que chegavam.

* * *

O sangue martelava as têmporas de Rin enquanto a caravana avançava. Se Sesshoumaru pensava que iria implorar para sentar-se na sela, estava muitíssimo en­ganado. Ela morderia a língua antes de pedir uma sim­ples migalha de pão.

Amaldiçoou-o por mantê-la em cima do cavalo, amar­rada, como se fosse uma criminosa. Podia sentir-lhe a mão sobre as costas. Dessa vez não se tratava de uma carícia de namorados, mas de um aperto firme, destinado a humilhá-la. E a evitar que escapasse. Como se ela fosse idiota… Jamais tentaria fugir naquelas condições. Sabia que ficaria sob os cascos do cavalo.

Mal podia acreditar que Sesshie fosse o inimigo que tanto temia, Sesshoumaru Tayshou.

Pouco a pouco, exausta, foi mergulhando em um mar profundo e escuro. De boa vontade, deixou-se levar pela inconsciência.

Sesshoumaru sentiu o corpo de Rin relaxar, mas não ousou movê-la. Certamente pensariam que estava fraquejando.

Inuyasha aproximou seu cavalo naquele momento.

— Carregar o peso dessa moça deve ter-lhe deixado dormentes as pernas, meu irmão. Dê-me aqui, que eu a seguro. Não valerá muito para a diversão dos homens se nem conseguir se levantar.

— Então eu a arrastarei — respondeu Sesshoumaru, lacônico.

— Essas palavras nem parecem suas, mano…

Ao ver-se pressionado, Sesshoumaru resolveu mudar de idéia. Passou Rin para a montaria de Inuyasha. Nada disse ao ver o caçula agasalhá-la com a manta e fazê-la sentar-se na sela, enquanto a amparava. Ao vê-la des­maiada, Sesshoumaru esporeou o cavalo e afastou-se, incapaz de aguentar a cena.

Foi o cheiro familiar de maresia que despertou Rin. Viu as tochas ao longe, refletindo os muros maciços de Halberry.

"Morrerei aqui", pensou.

Ouvindo Sesshoudoshi… não, seu nome não era esse, nunca fora… gritar para que abrissem os portões, refreou um soluço, forçando-se a não demonstrar medo.

Mas o homem que a tirou do cavalo, aquele que a trouxera até ali, Sesshoumaru, sentiu seu corpo tremer. Ele desamarrou-lhe os tornozelos. A luz das tochas lançava um colorido dourado sobre eles, e a brisa marí­tima fazia as chamas tremeluzir no pátio do castelo. Rin o fitou lentamente, sentindo a dor pungente de saber quem ele era.

— Está feliz agora, escocês selvagem? Conseguiu me prender. Mas fez isso apenas porque contou com a ajuda de um bando igual a você. Como ficará seu orgulho quan­do a história da minha captura se espalhar? Quando souberem que precisou de cães de caça e cincoenta ho­mens para aprisionar a caçula dos Magatsuhi?

Sesshoumaru lançou-lhe um olhar feroz.

— Ainda ousa zombar de mim?

— Sim. Foi a única arma que me restou.

— E será que estará viva para ouvir as histórias que contarão sobre sua captura?

Sesshoumaru pôde notar que suas palavras haviam surtido efeito quando viu o medo refletido nos olhos verdes de Rin. Comoveu-se um pouco, mas, ao lembrar que ela o deixara junto ao fogo, para que queimasse nas chamas, endureceu novamente.

— Então morrerei feliz. Prefiro que, depois de morta, a Escócia ouça falar de mim como uma mulher vulgar do que ser violentada por você e sua gente!

— Menina, menina, foi um comentário errado. Peça desculpas — Inuyasha sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Mas Sesshoumaru achou graça no que ela falara. E Rin não se desculpou.

— É verdade, mocinha? Está tentando selar seu destino?

— Sim, é verdade.

— Então, que assim seja. Não irei violentá-la. Mas também não lhe oferecerei minha proteção. Você ficará em Halberry, mas poderá fazer o que determinou. E será responsável por isso.

Inuyasha segurou o corpo trêmulo de Rin.

— Sesshoumaru! Ela não compreende.

— Então, conte-lhe, meu irmão. Conte-lhe qual é o destino da mulher capturada por um clã inimigo.

Rin sentiu como se tivessem lhe roubado a alma. Desejou tapar os ouvidos enquanto Inuyasha lhe explicava que seria usada, violentada bruscamente por todos os homens do castelo, e que ninguém os deteria. Ao final, perguntou:

— Quer que eu implore por piedade, Sesshoumaru Tayshou?

Como ele odiava ouvir seu nome pronunciado por Rin naquele tom de desprezo!

— _Sim. __Implore. Implore __por piedade, por __um __pedaço __de __pão, por sua vida!_ — gritou com ela_._

Rin o encarou com um profundo ódio nos olhos.

— _Nunca! Ouviu bem? Nuncaaaaaaaa!_

Agarrou-a pelos cabelos e empurrou-a para a frente, gritando a plenos pulmões:

— _Quem __de __vocês não tem motivos para __se __vingar dos __Magatsuhi?_

Um silêncio mortal abateu-se no ambiente. Sesshoumaru re­lanceou os olhos pelos homens de seu clã que mais haviam sofrido perdas. Citou pessoas, assassinatos, incêndios de fazendas, perda de inúmeras vidas. O tempo todo Rin manteve a cabeça erguida.

Miroke e Inuyasha moviam-se em silêncio em meio aos outros homens. A cada um sussurravam um aviso, que não tocassem na mulher do chefe do clã, e aquele que o fizesse, morreria. E, quando Miroke viu o primo Hakudoushi surgir à porta, correu até ele.

— Não emita um único som, Hakudoushi. Quando a fúria passar, Sesshoumaru irá matar todo aquele que tiver ousado tocar aquela mulher.

— Você é mesmo um tolo. Rin tentou matá-lo. Ele não a perdoará.

Rin olhou para os muros da fortaleza e soube que aquele era o local que vira em seus sonhos. Aquelas eram as paredes das quais fugira.

Sesshoumaru, tomando do punhal, cortou as tiras de couro que prendiam os pulsos de Rin. Fez isso sem olhar para ela.

— _Eis aqui __a __srta. Magatsuhi. __Quando tiverem __se __cansado dela, irei levá-la __de __volta __a __seu clã, humilhada como __Ayame __o __foi, alquebrada como __Ayame __o __foi, __de __modo que nenhum outro homem __a __deseje. __Já __que sou seu noivo, __e __não pertenço __a __seu clã, exijo __a __punição dessa moça. Eis seu prêmio, homens! __Se __alguém __a __quiser, sirva-se!_

Sesshoumaru retrocedeu, deixando Rin sozinha. O silêncio e a espera a deixavam louca. Sentia-se despida pelos olhos famintos e furiosos dos que ali se encontravam. Um dos homens teve a ousadia de se aproximar dela, já que ouvira do chefe a ordem de que, se alguém quisesse, poderia se servir dela. Rin se estremeceu ao vê-lo tão perto e imaginou como seria se ele a tocasse da forma que Inuyasha lhe contara como os homens fariam com ela, com extrema violência. O silêncio ainda era geral. Todos viam a cena. Sesshoumaru assistia a tudo, o ciúme explodindo por dentro. Não suportava a idéia de Rin com outro homem. Aliás, não podia sequer imaginar. Ela pertencia a ele. Só ele a tocava. O homem levantou a mão para acariciar Rin. De repente, ouviu-se um gemido e o homem ficou imóvel. Pôs as mãos no peito, havia sangue nelas. Baixou os olhos e viu a ponta de uma espada cravada que saia de suas costas. Sesshoumaru matou o homem pela ousadia. Ele tombou morto. Rin pôs a mão na boca para conter o grito. Sesshoumaru tirou a espada Toukijin das costas do homem. Encarou a todos, e por último, Rin. Ninguém ousou dizer coisa alguma.

Um grito de mulher irrompeu das escadarias.

— _Não __há __nenhum entre vocês que queira __me __vingar?_

Ayame, os véus adejando, precipitou-se degraus abaixo e, antes que alguém pudesse detê-la, atirou Rin sobre as pedras do pátio.

— _Fico com ela! Farei justiça com minhas próprias mãos!_

Ergueu o braço para esbofeteá-la, mas Sesshoumaru a deteve.

— Ayame, querida, não deve sujar suas lindas mãos com ela. Miroke! Leve Rin para dentro!

Mas foi Hakudoushi quem se aproximou. Ayame atirou-se nos braços dele, dizendo para Sesshoumaru:

— _Se __ninguém irá violentá-la, então lembre-se __do __ju­ramento feito __a __nosso pai __e a __mim! __É __você que deve ser o carrasco. Não terei paz até cumprir sua promessa._

Sem esperar por resposta, afastou-se pelo braço de Hakudoushi.

Invocando suas últimas reservas de força, Rin er­gueu-se do chão. Um a um, viu os homens dando-lhe as costas, levando os cavalos às estrebarias. Acabou ficando sozinha com os três irmãos.

— _Tirem-na da minha frente! —_ ordenou Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Rin afastou as mãos de Musho, que tentava segurá-la. Caminharia sozinha para o seu destino. Aprendera que o ódio era quase tão forte quanto a paixão. E odiava Sesshoumaru, suas mentiras, a falsa promessa contida em seus beijos.

Tentou controlar-se, pois aqueles pensamentos de au­topiedade a enfraqueceriam ainda mais. Entrou no gran­de salão e viu a mesa posta, coberta de iguarias.

Mantendo a mão nas costas de Rin, Inuyasha chamou:

— Midoriko, esta é Rin Magatsuhi, nossa prisioneira. Sesshoumaru pediu para que lhe seja destinado o quarto da torre.

— Os aposentos já estão prontos — disse Midoriko, vendo o estado lastimável da jovem, ladeada pelos irmãos Tayshou. — Sango iluminará o caminho.

— Mande comida para a torre e tire Rin daqui — Inuyasha acrescentou.

A velha criada observou o rosto sombrio de Sesshoumaru. Junto à enorme lareira, ele conversava com Jaken e com o recém-chegado Shippo Hijiri, que parecia trazer más notícias das terras do norte. Acenou, obedecendo Inuyasha, e chamou por Sango.

Inuyasha acompanhou Rin escada acima. Ela sabia que devia agradecê-lo por sua constante consideração, mas um nó prendia-lhe a garganta.

O quarto da torre era tão pequeno quanto sua cela na abadia, mas um fogo acolhedor ardia na lareira. Sango abriu as janelas, que davam para o mar.

— Estarei à sua disposição — disse Sango, apoiando a tocha e acendendo duas velas sobre a mesa. — Quer água?

— Claro que quer! — atalhou Inuyasha.

Impaciente, ele fez a criada sair. Rin fora olhar o mar pela janela.

— Farei com que lhe tragam roupas limpas assim que se lavar e comer.

— Não quero nada de você. Nem de seus irmãos.

— Essa teimosia infantil não combina com a mulher forte e inteligente que me disseram que você é.

Rin voltou-se para Inuyasha. Tinha as mesmas feições de Sesshoumaru, porém seus olhos dourados eram bon­dosos. As chamas faziam brilhar os longos cabelos prateados, iguais aos do irmão. Miroke também era assim, olhos dourados e cabelos prateados, só que mais curtos.

Porém, Rin sabia que não poderia contar com Inuyasha. Seu olhar demonstrava que não iria intervir, não a aju­daria a fugir. Estavam todos presos às antigas leis feu­dais, leis que nunca tinham sido escritas, mas que exis­tiam na honra de cada um.

Ela estendeu as mãos para o fogo, notando as marcas nos pulsos.

— Não há sentido em tudo isso. Estou pagando por crimes que não cometi. Gostaria de me atirar ao mar, se tivesse coragem.

— A vida é muito preciosa. Mas aviso-a para não pro­vocar Sesshoumaru, como fez hoje. Ele obedece a juramentos de honra que uma mulher desconhece. Se continuar agredindo-o com sua língua afiada, ele será forçado a puni-la. Do contrário pensarão que é muito fraco para conduzir o clã. Pense nisso.

— Não sei se ainda conseguirei pensar.

Sango entrou naquele minuto.

— Onde estão a água e a comida?

— Seu irmão disse que ela não receberá nada até im­plorar. Não ouso desobedecer.

Inuyasha observou Rin largar o corpo, um brilho de raiva e impotência no olhar, e teve pena.

— Ela implorou a mim por comida, água quente e roupas limpas, Sango. Diga isso a meu irmão, se ele perguntar.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Rin disse:

— Não pense que vou agradecer por isso. E não pre­tendo implorar.

— Não creio que Sesshoumaru se importe com isso quando vier procurá-la.

— Procurar-me? — repetiu Rin.

— É o costume, menina. Ele virá até você hoje à noite.

Rin não aguentava sentir o olhar de Inuyasha. Sabia que daquela vez não haveria doces beijos, toques suaves para deixá-la em fogo. Se Sesshoumaru, o Selvagem, viesse ter com ela naquela noite, iria violentá-la.

* * *

Inuyasha não disse mais nada. Saiu, mas não voltou ao grande salão. Procurou Ayame, para saber notícias de Kagura, sem desconfiar que ela aguardava, escondida ao pé da escada da torre, que o caminho ficasse livre.

A porta voltou a se abrir, mas Rin não se virou. Ao ouvir a voz de Kagura, alegrou-se com o fato de ela não ver-lhe o rosto.

— Então, apesar de tentar fugir, foi capturada! Seu noivo planeja violentá-la. Deveria ter ficado a salvo na abadia. Pouco a pouco, Sesshoumaru teria se esquecido de sua existência.

— Se veio me provocar, desista. Sei muito bem o des­tino que me aguarda.

Kagura observou o estado lastimável de Rin e per­guntou-se por que ela não demonstrava medo. Uma sus­peita começou a se formar em sua mente.

— Ficou a sós com Sesshoumaru todo esse tempo? Talvez ele não tenha precisado forçá-la a nada… É por esse mo­tivo que está com ares…

— Não aconteceu nada disso — interrompeu-a Rin. — E esta é a única resposta que vou lhe dar.

Apesar da bravata, Rin temia que Sesshoumaru tivesse enviado Kagura ali para atormentá-la. "Não lhe oferecerei proteção. Você ficará em Halberry e poderá fazer o que determinou. Mas será responsável por isso."

As palavras cruéis de Sesshoumaru voltaram-lhe à mente.

— Por mais que eu a odeie desde que Sesshoumaru lhe foi dado como noivo, jamais deixaria uma mulher sem direito à escolha — disse Kagura. — Trouxe-lhe um presente.

Ouviu-se o ruído de metal caindo no chão de pedra. Relutante, Rin virou-se e viu aos seus pés uma faca, própria para ser escondida em botas. Permaneceu imóvel.

Olhou para Kagura, encostada à porta, com um vestido azul que cintilava a cada movimento. Fios de ouro en­tremeavam o decote, as mangas e a bainha da vestimenta. Uma grossa corrente pendia-lhe do pescoço e um cinturão de ouro cingia os quadris.

Rin lembrou-se de como Kagura flertara com Sesshoumaru na noite de seu noivado, e de como se sentira ameaçada. Não confiava naquela mulher. Observou o olhar vívido e feroz da outra, que alisava o cabelo negro, e contemplou o fogo, tratando de ficar em silêncio e esperar que Kagura falasse mais.

— Essa não foi a escolha que esperava, não é mesmo? Um dos homens do clã ficou com pena de você e me pediu que lhe trouxesse a arma. Ainda há tempo de fazer com que Sesshoumaru não tenha a palavra final nem consiga derramar seu sangue.

— Por quê? Por que está fazendo isso por mim? Não sou sua inimiga?

— Sim, é, mas acontece que amo Sesshoumaru. Amei-o todos esses anos, assim como ele me amou. Seu pai o obrigou a fazer um juramento de sangue na noite em que Ayame retornou, espancada quase até à morte, deformada para toda a vida. Depois, no leito de morte, o velho forçou Sesshoumaru a jurar vingança pela segunda vez. É comigo que ele se abre, pois sou sua amante. Sei como seu irmão Kouga Magatsuhi o provoca quando ele pensa em parar com essa guerra.

Kagura ficou satisfeita ao ver que a menção de seu rela­cionamento com Sesshoumaru perturbara Rin. Incentivou-a:

— Vamos, pegue a arma!

— Está errada se pensa que Kouga espancou Ayame. Ele a amava muito. Se Ayame disse que Kouga fez isso, mentiu.

— O que foi feito está feito. Já se passaram muitos anos. Ninguém se interessa em saber mais a respeito do assunto. Pegue a arma. Livre-se do que vem por aí. Se morrer por suas próprias mãos, sem desonra, talvez ainda exista uma chance de essas guerras terminarem. Você não voltaria para casa humilhada.

Rin não viu Kagura partir, mas, assim que a porta se fechou, pegou a faca e escondeu-a debaixo do travesseiro.

Quando Sango e outra serva vieram dar-lhe banho e lavar-lhe os cabelos, ficou remoendo as palavras da outra. Sentou-se junto ao fogo, incapaz de comer mais do que pão, de beber algo além de um pouco de cerveja.

Deixou-se levar pelo conforto do banho, deixou que trocassem suas roupas, que lhe pusessem uma fina ca­misola e um roupão de lã da cor das folhas novas, ambos ricamente bordados. Havia muitos anos não usava roupas tão elegantes. Na verdade, isso não acontecia desde que fora raptada. Sentiu prazer em não ser obrigada a pegar e esquentar a própria água, como fazia na abadia.

Lembrou-se do que a esperava e, enquanto as velas derretiam lentamente, enquanto esperava por Sesshoumaru, pensou na arma escondida debaixo do travesseiro. Ainda havia um meio de conseguir a liberdade, e não seria pelo suicídio.

Violência gerava violência. Sangue gerava sangue. Não era mais uma menina inocente. E, quando o coração lhe falava de amor, rapidamente se lembrava do riso e das palavras cruéis de Sesshoumaru.

Escolha… Ainda haveria escolha para ela?

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**Continua...**_

**#**

**#**

**#**

**FALA A VERDADE!! ESTA HISTÓRIA TA FICANDO IGUAL NOVELA..ASSISTAM MAIS , KER DIZER LEIAM MAIS..RSRSR**

_**#################################################################**_

_**CAUH MYTH TAISHO**_

_**###################################################################**_


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

**Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

* * *

_**Escócia, de 1372 a 1378... **_

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Tayshou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua familia, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

* * *

_**O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO**_

* * *

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

**CAPITULO DEZESSEIS**

**A RENDIÇÃO**

**A FORÇA DO PRAZER**

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

Sesshoumaru não pôde mais ignorar os pedidos de seus homens. Subiu a escada da torre, a amargura enchendo seu coração, vingança envenenando sua mente. Notou que a porta estava destrancada. O interior do quarto revelou as velas consumidas, enquanto o fogo lançava um brilho de âmbar na silhueta de Rin, sentada num banquinho.

— Então esperou por mim? Pensei que fosse procurar dormir — disse Sesshoumaru com voz suave.

— Achava que iria esperá-lo na cama? Não pretendo facilitar as coisas para você.

— Você não tem escolha.

— Eu sei.

O perfume suave de urzes elevava-se dos cabelos e da pele de Rin. Sesshoumaru se preparara para ignorar as lem­branças de seu corpo apaixonado, mas não conseguiu. Ansiava por acariciar os cabelos cor de mel que caíam em cascatas nas costas delicadas e tocavam o chão. An­siava por muito e sabia que nada teria.

— Pensei que fosse me receber com mais coragem e fogo, não sentada em um canto. Assim não faz a briga valer a pena para um homem.

— Não se intitule homem, Sesshoumaru. Você é apenas um selvagem.

— Essa é a minha garota! Bravia e tola.

Assim falando, ele acariciou-lhe os cabelos, mas, com um gesto gracioso, Rin levantou-se e se afastou. Não queria ficar ali sentada, humildemente. Retrocedeu até que suas costas encontraram a parede.

— Que prazer pode tirar de mim? — perguntou ela.

— É verdade. Você queria que eu morresse no incêndio que ocasionou.

— É mentira. Eu o arrastei para fora da cabana. Não pretendia…

— Por que tenta me enganar?

— Não estou enganando ninguém. Libertei seu cavalo e arrastei-o para fora da cabana. Mas, de qualquer modo, agora isso não interessa. Estou à sua mercê.

Sesshoumaru hesitou. Havia sinceridade nos olhos de Rin e ela não sabia mentir. Jamais deixaria o "Sesshie" que conhecera morrer queimado.

Aproximou-se e tomou-lhe o queixo.

— Não me toque!

— Vai precisar ser domada, fadinha. Aprender a obedecer. — Ao vê-la correr para a porta, avisou: — A escada está bem guardada. Pretende ser arrastada de volta ao quarto?

Rin estava desesperada. Não podia deixar que ele a tocasse, pois acabaria traindo a si mesma. O ódio a invadiu ao perceber que não passava de um joguete, um fantoche, nas mãos do noivo.

— _Não irei __me __cobrir __de __mais vergonha entregando-se __a __você novamente!_

— Nada houve de vergonhoso no que compartilhamos, menina.

— Pare com essa conversa doce!

— Você não tem escolha.

Rin viu Sesshoumaru se aproximar e, paralisada, jurou não ceder.

— _Não!_ — gritou, lutando com ele, tentando chutá-lo. Com facilidade, segurando-a com uma só mão, Sesshoumaru evitou os ataques, dificultados pelo amplo roupão que Rin usava. Por fim, esgotados os gritos e os golpes, ela colidiu com Sesshoumaru, arfando.

Ele agarrou o roupão e ouviu-se o ruído de tecido ras­gado. Rin tentou alcançar a cama e a arma que es­condera lá.

Sesshoumaru atirou o roupão no chão, despindo a camisa e a calça, enquanto o medo apossava-se de Rin como fera faminta. Ela fechou os olhos ante a visão do corpo viril e poderoso.

Num gesto rápido, levou a mão para baixo do traves­seiro e encontrou o que procurava. Ergueu o punhal.

Os lábios de Sesshoumaru se abriram em um sorriso sarcástico.

— Pode usar a arma, se quiser, mas continuará sendo minha.

Rin hesitou por um segundo, tempo suficiente para fazer com que Sesshoumaru segurasse seu pulso, derrubando-a sobre a cama. Com a outra mão agarrou-a pelos cabelos, imobilizando-a, enquanto inclinava o corpo sobre ela.

Rin gritou de dor, mas Sesshoumaru calou-a cobrindo seus lábios com força. Em seguida fez com que largasse o punhal, que foi atirado longe.

Sesshoumaru desejava puni-la por ter despertado sua paixão. Na verdade, pretendera manter-se frio e distante. Mas, a cada recusa dela, uma febre espalhava-se por seu corpo, tomando conta de todos os seus sentidos.

Rin chorava. Tudo aquilo por nada! Era muito fraca para combatê-lo. Ele a estava machucando. Viu o novo corte que Sesshoumaru tinha, na lateral da cabeça, e estremeceu, tentando escapar das gotas de sangue que caíam.

Com terror, sentiu-o afastar suas pernas com o joelho.

— _Não fará isso comigo outra vez!_ — gritou, apavorada mas decidida.

Sesshoumaru a sentiu tremer como um animalzinho pronto para o sacrifício. Desejava humilhá-la. Tinha que se vin­gar. De repente, entendeu plenamente o que Rin realmente temia. Não tinha receio de ser violentada. Dentro dos olhos verdes, viu o mesmo terror que ele próprio sentia, o medo da traição.

Suas bocas se uniram, e Sesshoumaru sentiu a doçura que o atormentava. Beijou-a sem descanso, até sentir que ela correspondia.

Envergonhada pela sensualidade que ameaçava seu bom senso, Rin estremeceu.

— _Acabe __logo __com isso!_ — pediu. Que mais poderia dizer? Tinha que manter seu ódio aceso. Continuou: — _Certamente, __o __estupro __é um __ato que você sabe realizar muito bem, não __é __mesmo, selvagem? Deve ter havido muitos gritos __e __choro depois que você violentou __e __pilhou __as __terras dos __Magatsuhi. __Será que __só __gosta __de __virgens? Ande __logo, __seu covarde!_

— Você vai se trair, Rin. Vai se entregar por livre vontade.

— _Acabe __logo __com sua luxúria! Vamos, acabe!_

— Não, minha querida. Não é assim que quero me vingar de você.

— _Que quer fazer então?_

— Te possuir lentamente... provocar desejo em você para que se entregue a mim por sua vontade...

— _Não... não quero..._

Rin sentiu a suavidade dos cabelos dourados roçando seu pescoço e tentou desviar a cabeça. Os lábios de Sesshoumaru trilhavam-lhe a pele ardente. Ergueu os quadris, a fim de virar o corpo, mas só conseguiu colar-se ainda mais a ele. Mordeu os lábios quando sentiu-o beijar o bico de um dos seios.

— _Sesshoudoshi, __não… por favor... não..._

— Não sou Sesshoudoshi, Rin. Sou _Sesshoumaru Tayshou_! Farei com que pronuncie meu verdadeiro nome com prazer até esta noite acabar. Pode ter certeza disso.

Rin calou-se, com medo de que suas palavras ásperas saíssem como gemidos de amor.

Sentiu as mãos livres e tentou puxar os cabelos prateados e fartos de Sesshoumaru, que agora beijava suas coxas, seu ventre, seus pontos mais secretos. Gritou de prazer, odiando os espasmos sensuais que a invadiam. Novamente, Sesshoumaru procurou-lhe o olhar assustado.

— Olhe para mim! Diga meu nome e reconheça quem está na sua cama!

Rin sabia que perdera a batalha. Mas agarrou-se ao último resquício de orgulho.

—_Nunca! Você conseguiu pela força, selvagem!_

Em resposta, Sesshoumaru a penetrou, e a paixão fez com que Rin cravasse as unhas em suas costas. Se entregou a ele. Mas foi apenas no último instante que ele obteve sua vingança. Lutando com todas as forças para conter o próprio desejo, afastou-se de Rin. O prazer final não viria.

Em poucos segundos, deixou o quarto, trancando a por­ta por fora.

Os soluços deixaram-na exausta. Levantou-se e pegou o roupão rasgado, vestindo-o e caminhando até a lareira. Tirando as colchas de pele da cama, arrumou-as junto ao fogo e se deitou. Enquanto as lágrimas riscavam seu rosto, adormeceu.

* * *

Sesshoumaru acordou com o barulho da chuva, o tempo cor­reto para combinar com seu estado de espírito. Sua cabeça latejava e seus olhos estavam injetados, e a boca, amarga pelo excesso de vinho que tomara ao deixar Rin. Al­guém batia à porta.

Soltando blasfêmias, ele gritou que entrassem.

Era Midoriko, que evitava encará-lo.

— Trata-se de Ayame. Foi até o quarto da torre, em­bora Jaken tentasse evitar. Está ansiosa. Quer ver a menina Magatsuhi.

Sesshoumaru passou pela criada correndo e subiu os degraus de pedra de dois em dois, os pés descalços. Viu, em um relance, Jaken esforçando-se para impedir a passagem de Ayame, aguentando os ataques verbais e físicos que lhe eram dirigidos.

— Ayame, acalme-se. Vá embora. Aquela mulher não é digna…

Ela voltou-se para o irmão.

— _Você não cumpriu __o __juramento! Deixe-me vê-la! Você __a __trancou __lá __dentro __e __pôs alguém __de __guarda, como __se __ela fosse __um __tesouro __a __preservar!_

Sesshoumaru tomou a irmã nos braços, sussurrando palavras tranquilizadoras para acalmá-la. Por sobre o ombro, olhou para o pobre Jaken, que tinha o rosto vermelho no ponto em que Ayame o esbofeteara.

— Vamos embora. Conte-me o que a fez agir assim. Como acha que posso apreciar uma inimiga como Rin?

Sesshoumaru foi falando e conduzindo a irmã para seus apo­sentos, acalmando-a até que Midoriko chegasse com Sango e Moniji, a camareira de Ayame.

— Fiquem com ela até eu me livrar desse cheiro de vinho. — Não foi de todo obedecido. Midoriko o seguiu até o quarto, decidida. Uma vez lá, ele virou-se para a criada, furioso: _— Não sou uma criança que precisa __de __ajuda!_

— Claro que não é. Só queria perguntar se devo levar comida para a moça. Jaken parece um cão de guarda, e não me deixou entrar.

— Que ela trabalhe para ganhar seu sustento. Não deixarei que digam que sou condescendente com uma inimiga que está sob meu teto.

— Devo fazê-la trabalhar, então?

— Sim. Agora deixe-me sozinho, por favor.

— Vou precisar de roupas para Rin.

— Resolva isso por sua conta. Vista-a com sacos de linhagem. Que me importa!

— Sim, meu amo. Como desejar.

* * *

Midoriko não mais o incomodou a respeito de Rin. Mas procurou certificar-se de que a jovem Magatsuhi ficasse bem longe de Sesshoumaru. Mandou-a trabalhar na lavanderia, pois era um local onde nenhum homem entrava. Isso foi feito não só por bondade, mas também porque Midoriko sabia como seu amo sofria com a presença daquela moça.

Rin colocou o vestido de lã barata e comeu os restos da refeição da manhã. Só se alimentou porque sabia que passar fome apenas prejudicaria a si mesma. Se Midoriko percebeu que amarrara o punhal na coxa com uma tira rasgada da camisola, disfarçou muito bem. Rin a seguiu para a lavanderia, sentindo-se mais segura e protegida.

As servas receberam em silêncio o aviso de que Rin iria trabalhar com elas. Uma cuspiu no chão, outra fez o sinal da cruz e sussurrou maldições. As demais ignoraram-na. A ela foi dada a tarefa de esfregar peças de linho na tina.

Era tarde quando Sango, acompanhada por um dos homens que estiveram no salão, na noite anterior, apa­receu para buscá-la.

— Midoriko disse que você deve acompanhar Shippo Hijiri..

— Para onde ele vai me levar?

Ninguém respondeu. Nas sombras, enquanto caminha­vam em direção à prisão da torre, Rin tateou a perna, procurando pelo punhal, e sentiu menos medo.

Ouviu risos, música e gritos vindos do salão quando entraram na cozinha. Os aromas lhe deram água na boca. Olhou, com vontade, para os pratos de doces e salgados à sua volta.

Sabia que teria que passar pelo salão para alcançar a escada da torre. Kagura estaria lá, assim como Ayame, que em tempos remotos a chamara de linda menina. En­tre Sango e Shippo, caminhou de olhos baixos.

Felizmente não a viram, pois estavam do outro lado das tapeçarias que pendiam das vigas do teto. Rin gostaria de não ter ouvido a voz de Sesshoumaru pedindo para que Kagura cantasse.

Sentiu um enorme alívio quando se viu no quarto novamente.

Uma caneca com caldo, dois pãezinhos e cerveja aguar­davam sobre a mesa. Rin atacou a comida com vontade, pois trabalhara muito. Quando terminou, viu que a ca­misola e o roupão haviam desaparecido. Naquela noite, não houve banho quente. Viu um fogo minguado na la­reira e nenhum graveto a mais para fazê-lo continuar até de manhã. Na verdade, aquilo não era surpresa. Mes­mo exausta, Rin ficou caminhando de um lado para outro, enquanto rezava:

— Por favor, Senhor, que ele não venha me procurar.

Lá embaixo, no salão, Sesshoumaru fez coro às preces de Rin, jurando a si mesmo que venceria a tentação de procurá-la. Sorrindo, ergueu um brinde, pois estavam celebrando outra vitória contra os Magatsuhi e os Ryokussei. Seus olhos frios cruzaram com os de Midoriko, que servia a mesa. Sesshoumaru não esquecera sua resposta seca quando perguntara como Rin se comportara naquele dia:

— Fez por merecer o jantar.

E Midoriko nada mais dissera.

Agora, trazia-lhe um prato de bolos de nozes, dizendo:

— Quer um? Fiz especialmente para você. Para adoçar seu temperamento ruim.

— É muito tarde, minha velha. Um dia você vai me provocar demais e eu lhe mostrarei quanto meu tempe­ramento é ruim. Que está tramando?

— Deixe-a em paz, Sesshoumaru, meu amor — disse Kagura, a seu lado.

Sesshoumaru relanceou os olhos pelo decote do vestido que exibia os seios brancos como leite. Kagura era sensual, mas não o fazia esquecer de Rin. Houvera um tempo em que a prima o deixava louco de desejo. Mas isso era passado. Agora a imagem de Rin interpunha-se entre eles.

As mulheres, em geral, sempre haviam entrado e saído da vida de Sesshoumaru, que as descartava com facilidade. Só Kagura conseguira manter-se como amante, pois aprendera a não fazer exigências. Do contrário, não seria mais bem­ vinda ao castelo.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que Hakudoushi fitava Kagura como um gato que estudava um passarinho na gaiola. Então se inclinou e falou ao ouvido da amante:

— Tenha pena do pobre primo Hakudoushi. Ele está louco por você. — Viu que ela tentava se retirar, ofendida, e segurou-a pelo braço. — Devagar. Não sou o tolo que julga que eu seja. Você costuma ir para a cama com ele frequentemente.

— Se você se importasse comigo, jamais…

Sesshoumaru tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, dizendo:

— Eu me importo, a meu modo. Mas jamais senti amor por você. Deixei claro, desde o princípio, como seria o nosso relacionamento. Vá ter com Hakudoushi. Ele ficará contente com sua atenção. Quanto a mim, não estou disposto a tê-la hoje em minha cama.

— _É __ela _que está tirando você de mim!

— Abaixe a voz. Você é uma tola e não quero ouvir mais nada.

Kagura jurou, entre os dentes:

— Você vai ouvir muito mais, porém não de mim!

* * *

Em seus aposentos, Ayame ouviu a música suave da harpa no salão. Sentou-se perto da janela, ignorando a criada Moniji, que costurava junto ao fogo. Será que Kouga sabia que Rin estava viva e era prisioneira de Sesshoumaru?

Essa pergunta não parava de perturbá-la. Midoriko recu­sara-se a dizer-lhe onde haviam mandado Rin traba­lhar. Tinha que se contentar pensando que Rin estava sendo humilhada, mas não era o suficiente.

Tocou as cicatrizes por debaixo do véu. Certa vez, dissera a Rin que seria tão bonita quanto ela, Ayame, quando crescesse. E agora, ao ver como realmente a jovem Magatsuhi tornara-se bela, sentia o ódio aumen­tado em centenas de vezes. Queria que Kouga chorasse e gemesse. Precisava ouvi-lo gritar, do mesmo modo como seu pai e seus irmãos haviam gritado ao ver seu rosto desfigurado.

Desconfiava que Sesshoumaru estivesse tentando ganhar tempo. Quem melhor do que ela sabia quão fácil era acabar com a força de vontade de uma mulher? Estre­meceu ao recordar os eventos do passado, que emergiam da memória.

— Saia da janela — pediu Moniji. — Vou atiçar o fogo, pois vejo que está tremendo.

— Sim, faça isso e feche a janela. Há um ar maligno rondando a noite — respondeu Ayame.

— Está bem.

Quando a camareira voltou a sentar-se no banquinho, retornando à costura, Ayame ponderou que havia muito tempo a jovem a servia com lealdade. Então resolveu perguntar:

— Sua mãe entende de ervas, não é mesmo? Preciso pedir-lhe uma poção que me ajude a dormir.

Erguendo o rosto meigo e redondo para sua senhora, Moniji sorriu.

— Vou providenciar logo cedo.

— Obrigada. Ah, e diga a sua mãe para fazer uma poção bem forte.

Dito isso, encostou-se na cabeceira alta de madeira entalhada e ficou olhando para as chamas na lareira. Iria traçar seu próprio plano. Ninguém lhe tiraria o pra­zer da vingança.

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**Continua...**_

**#**

**#**

**#**

**MENINA MÁ ESTA AYAME...UHNFF!**

**NÃO SE PODE DEIXAR DE COMENTAR...ELE ATACOU DE NOVO...**

**ABANA JUANA!!! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

_**#################################################################**_

_**CAUH MYTH TAISHO**_

_**###################################################################**_


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

**Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

* * *

_**Escócia, de 1372 a 1378... **_

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Tayshou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua familia, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

* * *

_**O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO**_

* * *

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

**CAPITULO DEZESSETE**

**A ACUSAÇÃO**

**O JOGO DE APOSTAS**

Na noite seguinte, Rin acordou com um barulho do lado de fora da quarto. Agarrou o punhal e levantou-se, ficando longe da por­ta. Por muito tempo permaneceu ali, parada, mas nada aconteceu.

Cansada, voltou para a cama e, mal apoiara a cabeça no travesseiro, ouviu o ruído suave de uma risada de mulher.

— Quem está aí? — perguntou então.

Silêncio.

Rin não pregou olho o resto da noite.

Não contou a ninguém sobre o ocorrido. Quem se im­portaria se estava com medo ou não?

Soube, pela manhã, que Sesshoumaru partira. Concluiu que fora caçar, pois o vira da janela, usando luvas grossas de couro, proteção contra as garras dos falcões que seguiam, orgulhosos, aboletados sobre os pulsos dos senhores.

* * *

Rin jogou fora a água suja e voltou para junto de Midoriko, que notou-lhe as olheiras profundas. Não conseguia sentir compaixão por aquela moça, pois seus dois filhos haviam morrido nas mãos dos Magatsuhi, mas a aflição da situação vivida por ela e Sesshoumaru a deixava nervosa.

— O amo ordenou que eu a levasse para trabalhar na cozinha — avisou.

Rin disfarçou o contentamento. Havia sempre muito vaivém na cozinha, e isso poderia lhe dar uma oportu­nidade para fugir.

Os aromas apetitosos fizeram com que sentisse muita fome. Mas procurou manter os olhos afastados dos va­riados pratos que estavam sendo preparados para a volta dos caçadores. Almoçou sozinha, depois dos outros empregados.

Num determinado momento, sentiu que alguém a ob­servava. Ergueu a cabeça e viu o mesmo homem que consolara Ayame na noite de sua chegada ao castelo. Era magro e estava ricamente vestido.

Tentou lembrar-se de seu nome, mas não conseguiu. O olhar penetrante do homem não a deixava, e ela abai­xou a vista para as suas tarefas, sentindo-se pouco à vontade.

Hakudoushi entrou na cozinha.

— Midoriko, Ayame solicita sua presença — foi logo dizendo.

Vendo Moniji atrás dele, a criada ficou tranquila em deixar a prisioneira sozinha.

Rin viu o hematoma escuro na face de Moniji e pensou que estavam no mesmo barco. Perguntou o que desejavam.

— Os bolos de açúcar — respondeu Moniji, dando uma olhadela assustada para Hakudoushi.

Rin percebeu o aceno de aprovação de Hakudoushi e o anel com brasão que usava.

Tratou de pegar os bolos. Subiu em um banquinho, tomando cuidado para não derrubar a bandeja de prata, no alto do armário. Ao descer, sentiu nos dedos um pouco do açúcar que caíra e, instintivamente, levou-os aos lábios.

A pancada súbita no rosto que Hakudoushi lhe dera fez com que caísse no chão. Foi um tapa tão forte que a derrubou do banquinho e o anel com brasão dele provocou um machucado enorme na testa dela, e sangrava muito. No mesmo instante, ouviu Hakudoushi gritar:

— _Ladra!_

Ela olhou de Hakudoushi para Moniji, sem nada entender. A camareira saiu correndo da cozinha, levando os bolos.

Rin levantou-se e sentiu o sangue escorrer no rosto.

— Ninguém vai ajudá-la. Moniji foi obrigada a fazer parte desta cilada e ficará de boca fechada.

Assim falando, frio e calculista, Hakudoushi arrastou Rin pela longa trança.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Midoriko, entrando de repente na cozinha. — Moniji disse que Rin roubou um bolo!

— É verdade — respondeu Hakudoushi. — Assim que você virou as costas, ela correu para os bolos que Moniji viera buscar para levar para Ayame, que pedira. Não ouviu nossos rogos. Tentei impedi-la, mas ela caiu do banquinho e feriu-se no meu anel quando tentei ajudá-la.

Rin ficou em silêncio. O sangue escorrendo pela face.

— Terei que falar com o amo quando ele voltar — disse Midoriko. — Vá se lavar e acabe suas tarefas.

A criada não confiava em Hakudoushi, mas educara Moniji desde menina, para que se tornasse camareira de Ayame. Moniji não lhe contaria uma mentira. Hakudoushi armou todo o plano para que Rin fosse acusada de roubo. Batera em Moniji e a obrigou a mentir, ameaçou matá-la se abrisse a boca. Ele queria que Rin fosse severamente punida por Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Sesshoumaru esperou até que todos fossem dormir. Tivera que aguentar os pedidos para que sentenciasse a ladra ainda naquela noite. Sabia de cor os murmúrios que corriam no salão, entre todas as mesas, e o que todos os olhos lhe diziam.

O olhar de Kagura, feroz, o de Hakudoushi, dissimulado, o de Miroke, imparcial, e o de Inuyasha, o único que ousava en­frentar a fúria do irmão.

A honra e sua posição de chefe faziam com que tivesse que punir Rin do mesmo modo como puniria qualquer ladrão. Pena Midoriko não ter presenciado o roubo. Hakudoushi… ah, seu primo Hakudoushi, como Inuyasha e Miroke haviam dito, precisava ser vigiado.

Midoriko jurara ter perguntado duas vezes a Rin se a acusação era verdadeira e, por duas vezes, a moça não admitira nem negara. Permanecera em silêncio.

Sesshoumaru lembrou-se de como Rin cobiçara os bolos de gengibre na feira, comendo com avidez e retribuindo com um beijo. Será que Hakudoushi pedira um beijo pelos bolos? Mas como poderia conhecer a fraqueza de Rin por doces?

Saiu de seu quarto tão absorto nos próprios pensa­mentos que não percebeu uma sombra se escondendo em sua alcova.

Subindo à torre, despertou o vigia, que dormia a sono solto.

— É assim que monta guarda, Jaken?

Sesshoumaru dispensou as desculpas gaguejadas, sem notar a taça de vinho aos pés do empregado.

Sabendo que Sesshoumaru apareceria, Rin sentara-se na cama, enrolando uma colcha de peles no corpo despido. Ao entrar, ele logo percebeu a palidez de seu rosto, em­bora a luminosidade dos cabelos a emoldurasse.

— Não consegue controlar sua luxúria, selvagem? É por isso que se esgueira durante a madrugada? — per­guntou ela com raiva, referindo-se ao barulho que a amedrontara na noite anterior.

— Dobre a língua! — respondeu Sesshoumaru. Não fora até ali para atirá-la na cama, mas o desejo começava a surgir, forte e tempestuoso. — Você foi acusada de furto. A pu­nição está sendo pedida por todos.

— Jesus! Então veio até aqui para me atormentar?

— Não. Só quero a verdade. Dita por você.

Sesshoumaru era a personificação do orgulho. Amo e senhor. Rin sentiu-se tentada a dizer a verdade mas, se Sesshoumaru não acreditasse nela e Hakudoushi viesse a saber, poderia ser ainda mais cruel. O olhar de Hakudoushi era frio, malicioso. Era melhor calar. Talvez…

— Rin, não sou um homem paciente. Vai falar ou não?

— Não há nada a dizer. Faça o que tem que fazer. Não importa.

— Não seja teimosa! Estou lhe dando a oportunidade de contar a sua versão do fato!

Rin voltou-se para Sesshoumaru. Estava cansada, enojada com tudo o que tivera que suportar até ali. Também sentia-se confusa. Sesshoumaru proclamava que a odiava e, ao mesmo tempo, a desejava. Fora até ali, naquele mo­mento, como se pudesse dar um fim ao que ele mesmo iniciara. Que tormento! Que loucura!

— Quem cala consente — disse Sesshoumaru com voz sombria.

Um sentimento de perda a invadiu.

— Os caminhos que percorremos hoje há muito tempo foram escolhidos. Você pode não acreditar que uma mu­lher possua honra, mas é verdade. Sou uma Magatsuhi. Jamais alguém poderá dizer que implorei por piedade a um Tayshou.

— Achou muito fácil implorar quando pensava que eu era um Sesshie qualquer.

— Sim, mas Sesshie era uma mentira. Você me usou da maneira mais abjeta possível. Não há mais nada a dizer.

— Eu a seduzi e você me culpa. Se eu a estuprasse, você me culparia também — rebateu Sesshoumaru com sarcasmo.

— Não existe outra mulher que possa usar para sa­tisfazer seus desejos? Precisa tirar o meu descanso fa­zendo-me permanecer em vigília todas as noites?

— Você também me deixa em vigília. — Assim falando, Sesshoumaru se aproximou da cama, pegando-a pelos ombros. — Rin, eu… — Parou de falar ao avistar o hematoma escuro e o corte no rosto bonito. Ouviu-a gritar de dor quando encostou o dedo em sua face, perguntando: — Quem ousou marcar você?

— Por que se importa? Essa marca, pelo menos, todos podem ver, ao passo que as que você me fez são invisíveis. Apesar de insistir que não é um homem paciente, tem arrastado meu tormento infindavelmente. Acabe logo com isso.

— Está implorando? — perguntou Sesshoumaru, sacudindo os ombros delicados, aborrecido com a teimosia de Rin.

— _Nunca._

— Quando eu descobrir quem fez isso, matarei o canalha por ter tocado em você!

Em voz baixa, quase um sussurro, Rin disse:

— Chega de mortes, chega de sangue.

— Está implorando pela vida do covarde que bateu em você?

— Não estou implorando por coisa nenhuma.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o rosto que se negava a fitá-lo, emoldurado pela nuvem cor de mel dos cabelos. Os olhos verdes imploravam, apesar de os lábios negarem.

Sentiu-se invadido por uma paixão intensa, como jamais sentira antes. Sesshoumaru desejava aquela beleza selvagem desde o primeiro dia, aquela meiguice, a sensualidade que afastava, por momentos, o desespero de trilhar um caminho preparado por outros.

Agarrou-a pelos cabelos, desnudando-lhe o pescoço e beijando-o. Atirou-a sobre as cobertas de pele, esquecendo-se de todo o resto.

— Você quer Rin... diga que quer...

— Não...

Sesshoumaru a encarou com ternura.

— Embora negue com palavras, seus olhos e seu corpo me dizem que você me deseja, me quer... entregue-se!

— Me deixe me paz...Sesshie...

— Não posso...

— _Mmmmhhh..._

Um beijo e um abraço foram poucos para o fogo da paixão que incendiava os dois amantes.

Quando Rin gritou no silêncio da noite, a maioria não ouviu. Aqueles que ouviram, viraram-se na cama, resmungando de satisfação, pensando que a inimiga fora punida, não da forma que queriam, claro. A punição que Sesshoumaru lhe deu fora mais uma noite de intenso prazer. Apenas uma pessoa soube que dos lábios de Rin Magatsuhi não saíra um grito de dor, mas sim de paixão satisfeita. E aquela pessoa cravou as unhas nas palmas das mãos, com fúria impotente. Sesshoumaru Tayshou.

* * *

Pela manhã, Rin soube que Sesshoumaru partira com uma tropa. Concluiu que dirigia-se para outra luta com os inimigos, nos limites das terras. Sango não se sentia bem, e Midoriko mandou-a tomar seu lugar, servindo a mesa, mas aquilo resultou em um grave erro. Todos se recusaram a serem servidos pela prisioneira do castelo.

Ela então foi pegar água no poço, e lá crianças lhe atiraram pedras. Ninguém a ajudava. Rin tinha medo de afastar-se de Midoriko. Não que a velha a ajudasse, mas sua presença fazia com que ninguém se aproximasse. Além do mais, ela ficava aterrorizada quando via Hakudoushi.

A criada notou que a jovem Magatsuhi não comera nem bebera nada o dia todo, a não ser a água que ela mesma pegara do poço. Sem preâmbulos, foi dizendo:

— Não pense que alguém aqui usaria veneno para matá-la. Não fariam isso, por mais que a odeiem.

— Tive enjôos hoje de manhã. Talvez seja o mesmo mal de Sango.

Com olhos sagazes, Midoriko a observou de cima a baixo e disse:

— É melhor que não seja. Sango está com criança na barriga.

— Oh! Um bebê?!!

Rin sentiu que o sangue deixava seu corpo, e vacilou.

— Se você só dormiu com Sesshoumaru… — disse Midoriko.

— _Mais ninguém __me __tocou!_ — exclamou ela.

Não, não podia estar grávida. Tinha que ser um en­gano. Midoriko não era adivinha.

* * *

Apenas no final da tarde Rin soube, por Inuyasha, aon­de Sesshoumaru fora. Inuyasha dirigiu-se à cozinha por acaso, e a encontrou lá.

A beleza inocente que o atraíra, no princípio, desapa­recera. Agora, Rin tinha uma beleza sombria. Mesmo vestida como uma criada, conservava um ar orgulhoso. Ao fitá-la, ele notou o corte ainda aberto no rosto e as olheiras profundas.

— Não precisa ter medo de mim — disse, com receio de que Rin fugisse.

Ela lembrou-se da bondade com que aquele jovem a tratara, quando fora levada a Halberry como prisioneira.

— Você é irmão dele. Não me despreza pelos pecados de meu clã?

— Não sou Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha não sonhara mais com Rin. Aquela que via não era a jovem corajosa e briguenta que o irmão tivera que capturar com cães e soldados.

Cortou um pedaço de queijo e viu que ela o observava. Deu-lhe um pedaço.

Como o animalzinho a que se vira reduzida, Rin comeu vorazmente, olhando para os lados.

Inuyasha contou-lhe que Sesshoumaru fora até os limites das terras dos Sutherland.

— Meu irmão está querendo negociar a paz, mas mui­tos são contra ele.

— Ele é um guerreiro. Só entende de matança de inocentes.

— Não é verdade. Sesshoumaru não queria a guerra. Dese­java apenas acertar contas com Kouga, mas foi obrigado a jurar que executaria a vingança planejada por meu pai.

Contra sua vontade, Rin encontrava paz na voz sua­ve de Inuyasha. Ousou perguntar:

— Nunca tive homem algum, a não ser Sesshoumaru. Qual seria a pena se eu estivesse grávida?

— Você está?

— Ainda é cedo para afirmar.

— Se ele quiser a criança, nada o impedirá de assu­mi-la. Não creio que Sesshoumaru deixaria ao filho a carga de ilegítimo.

— E quanto à mãe?

— Se ele a amar, casará com você.

Rin vislumbrou uma sombra parada fora da cozinha, ouvindo a conversa.

— Se precisar de mim, mande me chamar por Midoriko. Confio nela cegamente — disse Inuyasha.

Ela aquiesceu, mas ficou pensando na pergunta que não formulara: o que aconteceria se Sesshoumaru não quisesse a criança, apesar da opinião de Inuyasha?

Rin viveu três dias de serenidade, com Inuyasha sem­pre lhe fazendo companhia. Mas as pessoas continuavam cuspindo à sua passagem.

Certo dia, viu-o jogando dados com outros homens.

Aproximou-se e ficou olhando, interessada. Inuyasha então mandara os outros embora e a ensinara a jogar.

— Mas neste jogo é preciso fazer apostas. E eu não tenho nada para apostar — disse ela, entristecida.

— A aposta é um sorriso. Há muito tempo não a vejo sorrir.

— E eu gostaria de ganhar.

— E qual seria a aposta, caso ganhasse?

— Um passeio pela charneca — respondeu ela sem hesitar. — Tenho estado trancada neste castelo e gostaria de respirar o ar puro do verão.

— O que me pede vai contra as ordens de Sesshoumaru. Não posso…

— Um passeio, Inuyasha. Alguns minutos de liberdade. É tudo o que peço.

Midoriko parou à entrada do salão e viu Rin de perfil, sorrindo. Cerrou o cenho. Inuyasha estava brincando com fogo.

Da escada, Hakudoushi também observava e ouvia. Não franziu o cenho de preocupação, mas sorriu friamente. Imaginou que Rin flertava com o irmão de Sesshoumaru. E iria fazer de tudo para que ele pensasse que o irmão caçula o trai com a mulher que tanto ama. O desejo de Hakudoushi é ver os irmãos Tayshou derramando o seu próprio sangue. E estava disposto a tudo para que isso acontecesse. Assim, com eles mortos, usurparia o lugar de líder e seria o chefe do clã mais forte de toda a Escócia.

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**Continua...**_

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**DÁ PRA PERCEBER QUEM É VERDADEIRO CULPADO DESSA TRAMA TODA... MAS O DELE TÁ GUARDADO...AH TÁ!!!**_

_**#################################################################**_

_**CAUH MYTH TAISHO**_

_**###################################################################**_


	19. Chapter 19

**

* * *

****Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

* * *

_**Escócia, de 1372 a 1378... **_

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Tayshou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua familia, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

* * *

_**O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO**_

* * *

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

**CAPITULO DEZOITO**

**A EMBOSCADA**

**DE VOLTA AO LAR**

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

Hakudoushi aproximou-se.

— Ensinando-a a jogar dados? Sesshoumaru não vai gostar. Pode ficar pensando, como outros, o que essa mulher pretende ganhar jogando…

— Leve seus pensamentos maldosos para fora daqui — disse Inuyasha. Em seguida, viu que Rin, ao sentir o olhar perverso do primo, voltou-se e saiu correndo. — Se eu ouvir boatos, Hakudoushi, saberei de onde vieram.

— Pense bem no que está fazendo. Sua irmã Ayame está descontrolada, vendo Sesshoumaru relutar em cumprir o juramento. Ele está protegendo o inimigo, Inuyasha. Não sou o único a perceber isso.

— _Vá __para __o inferno!_

Com um olhar pensativo, Hakudoushi pegou um banquinho e sentou-se ao lado do primo.

De longe, Rin viu os dois mergulhados em profunda conversação. Gostaria de gritar para Inuyasha tomar cui­dado com tudo o que Hakudoushi dissesse. Mas mudou de idéia no mesmo instante. Afinal, apesar da bondade, Inuyasha era um Tayshou. Não podia se esquecer disso.

Naquela noite, Rin foi mandada mais cedo para seu quarto. Antes de o jantar ser servido.

Quando uma nova criada entrou com a bandeja, Rin viu um enorme bife sumarento e um pedaço de pão. Havia também uma maçã madura e uma caneca cheia de cerveja.

Ela derramou a cerveja pela janela. Jogou a carne e o pão para as gaivotas. Inuyasha já lhe dera comida, naquela tarde.

Durante a noite, sem poder conciliar o sono, Rin foi até a janela de seu quarto e lá embaixo, sobre as ondas brancas, viu muitas gaivotas mortas. Estremeceu. Era um mau presságio. A comida que lhe serviram estavam envenada. Por instinto ou proteção divina, jogou tudo para as gaivotas e elas aparecem mortas.

Tinha que fugir dali. Na primeira oportunidade, contou a Inuyasha sobre os pássaros mortos boiando no mar, como uma premonição de desgraça, e propôs:

— Vamos deixar que os dados decidam por nós se você me ajuda ou não a fugir.

Ele recusou, e algumas horas depois veio a mensagem de que o clã Sinclair desejava um encontro com Sesshoumaru. Na ausência dele, Inuyasha fez os preparativos para ir em seu lugar.

Ao ver sua última esperança prestes a se dissipar, Rin viu-se sem escolha. Procurou por Inuyasha em seu quarto.

— Se me deixar aqui, estará assinando minha sentença de morte… e a do filho de Sesshoumaru.

Ainda não tinha certeza se estava realmente grávida, mas usaria qualquer estratagema para escapar.

— Não se preocupe, menina. Farei com que pessoas de confiança a protejam.

— Quanto a mim, farei greve de fome. Seu irmão não irá agradecê-lo quando voltar e me encontrar morta.

Caso Rin estivesse dizendo a verdade, Inuyasha não poderia abandoná-la. O pior era que naquele momento, em que precisava de um aviso, uma visão, nada acontecia.

— Pretende procurar seu irmão, Rin? Ele não poderá protegê-la. Há muito tempo se discute dar um fim ao que sobrou de seus domínios.

Rin ajoelhou-se.

— Jurei nunca implorar, mas agora quebro minha pa­lavra, e diante de você. Imploro pela minha vida. Se Sesshoumaru me quiser, irá atrás de mim. Mas dê-me a chance de fugir. Dê uma chance a meu filho! Dê uma chance ao seu sobrinho, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha hesitou por alguns segundos. Mas em seguida aproximou-se de uma das cômodas, dizendo:

— Tome. Vista esse culote e o chapéu. Vai parecer um rapaz. Espere na escada até que eu chame Midoriko no salão. Então vá para a estrebaria. No entanto, se for pega, nada poderei fazer.

Dito isso, Inuyasha foi se despedir de Ayame e de Kagura, avisando-lhes que deixara Rin presa na torre. Com desagrado, viu o sorriso lento e satisfeito que Kagura endereçou a Ayame e o modo como sua irmã segurou as mãos da amiga e prima. Saber que Rin tinha razão quando dissera que as duas queriam matá-la não diminuiu seu sentimento de culpa por estar traindo a confiança de Sesshoumaru.

Escolheu dois homens que não tinham grande interesse em saber o que iria fazer. Quando Rin o encontrou e montou o cavalo, questionou-se sobre se ela sabia caval­gar bem, pois teriam que correr para chegar às terras dos Sinclair ao cair da noite.

Os homens zombaram um pouco de Rin, com seu modo desajeitado de montar, mas de nada desconfia­ram. O pior foi quando se aproximaram da ponte le­vadiça e dos primeiros guardas. Ela abaixou a cabeça, encobrindo o rosto e felizmente logo estavam fora dos muros de Halberry.

Cavalgaram durante duas horas antes que Inuyasha se aproximasse e lhe dissesse:

— Você irá para o norte, rapaz, e levará esta mensagem a meu irmão.

Rin viu-o partir, incapaz de poder agradecê-lo, e quebrou o selo da carta. Inuyasha desenhara um mapa tosco para que ela se orientasse na fuga.

Lar! Por fim, ia para o seu lar!

* * *

Carregaram Sesshoumaru, ferido, pela ponte levadiça de Halberry, naquela mesma noite. Ele estava com febre alta, e temiam por sua vida. Uma espada o atingira. Foi Kagura, com mãos firmes, quem limpou a ferida e retirou os pe­daços da armadura que haviam penetrado na pele. Ayame e Midoriko cuidaram da febre com infusão de ervas. Em seus delírios, devido a febre alta, Sesshoumaru chamava por Rin, o que deixava Kagura com ódio extremo.

Três dias de preocupação se passaram sem que nin­guém pensasse em Rin, presa na torre.

Foi Hakudoushi quem deu o alarme e correu a contar a Sesshoumaru sobre a traição de Inuyasha. Miroke foi enviado para buscar o irmão mais moço, sem saber o que iria acontecer com ele.

— _Por que fez isso Inuyasha?!! Me traiu! Ajudar a inimiga a fugir! Não te perdoo! Eu devia matá-lo...–_ gritou Sesshoumaru.

Miroke segurou-o pelo braço.

— _Está louco?! Não pode fazer isso, Sesshoumaru! É nosso irmão caçula! Prometeu no leito de morte de nosso pai que protegeria a todos da família..._

Sesshoumaru o encarou.

— _Não me diga o que eu tenho que fazer, Miroke!!_

Acabou por exilar o irmão caçula. Depois pensaria no que fazer com ele.

* * *

A volta para casa foi uma grande decepção para Rin. Kouga, o irmão adorado, parecia alquebrado. Nem pôde se levantar para saudá-la, dado o estado de embriaguez. Na verdade, nem mesmo a reconheceu, a não ser dois dias depois. As terras estavam devastadas. O castelo, imundo, cheio de teias de aranha. Mas o sofrimento por que Rin passara a tornara forte para enfrentar aquela situação dramática.

Encontrou uma aliada em Urassu, uma velha serva que estava com a família desde que a mãe de Rin se casara, e uma inimiga em Kagome, que se dizia amante de Kouga.

Mantendo Kagome a distância, ela descobriu, por inter­médio de Urassu, onde Kouga guardava as moedas para comprar cerveja. Foi a criada também que a levou até os porões e mostrou-lhe o pequeno porta jóias que escon­deu a após a morte da mãe de Rin.

— Precisará de dinheiro para lutar contra os Tayshou, menina. Quando achar conveniente, leve isso ao clã dos Ryokussei. São muito ambiciosos e, se você pagar bem, irão ajudá-la.

— Não existem mais homens no nosso clã, Urassu? Todos fugiram?

— Os anos em que a julgamos morta, menina, foram muito duros. Goryoumaru, Hiten, Kohaku e Myuga permanecem leais a seu irmão, além de poucos outros. Os demais passaram para o lado do clã dos Ryokussei, que por isso puderam oferecer proteção quando Kouga perdeu quase tudo — dis­se a velha.

— Aprendi mundo sobre o mundo. Os Ryokussei não ne­gociarão com uma mulher. Você terá que me ajudar a deixar Kouga sóbrio. Ele precisa me contar a verdade sobre Ayame e reorganizar nosso clã.

Assim falando, colocou a mão sobre o porta jóias da mãe, e jurou:

— Jamais me deixarei aprisionar de novo. E vingarei a morte de todos os Magatsuhi.

* * *

Sentia uma enorme força interior quando reuniu os poucos homens do clã no salão do castelo. Pediu-lhes ajuda, tocou no seu brio, rogando para que cumprissem os juramentos feitos ao longo de suas vidas.

Com a ajuda de Goryoumaru e Myuga, foram negadas a Kouga todas as bebidas, exceto a água. Kagome foi amea­çada de exílio caso fornecesse cerveja a ele. Rin enviou Kohaku com jóias da mãe para comprar a ajuda dos Ryokussei e pedir-lhes uma reunião. Seguia, assim, os sábios con­selhos de Urassu para que fosse cautelosa, pois havia al­guns no outro clã que negociavam há anos com os Tayshou.

Os dias de verão foram passando, e Kouga ficou mais forte. Não havia mais dúvidas de que Rin esperava um filho de Sesshoumaru. Ela, porém, ignorava o fato de que ele continuava deitado, com febre, quase à morte.

Quando Bankotsu Ryokussei chegou, Urassu impediu que a jo­vem ama participasse da reunião.

— Deixe que os homens se entendam — dissera.

Rin vinha trabalhando muito. Pouco a pouco, con­seguiu fazer voltar os lavradores para as fazendas vazias. Sentiu-se aliviada pelo fato de Kouga poder receber o clã dos Ryokussei com passo seguro e mão firme.

Ninguém questionou seu direito de sentar-se no salão e ouvir os termos da negociação entre Kouga e Bankotsu, contra os Tayshou. De nada suspeitou, quando, ao final da conversa, Kouga pediu-lhe que saísse para buscar refres­cos. Rin andava ansiosa, pois o irmão prometera-lhe contar tudo sobre os últimos dias que vivera com Ayame, antes que ela o deixasse.

Kagome entrou na cozinha com um sorriso malicioso, trazendo notícias que arrasaram Rin.

— Os Ryokussei disseram que o chefe dos Tayshou esta à morte. O clã aguarda ordens. Se ele morrer, virão à sua procura.

Aflita, ela correu até Bankotsu, que respondeu:

— Sim, é verdade. Miroke, o segundo no comando do clã dos Tayshou não dará um passo até saber se Sesshoumaru vai viver ou não. Kouga queria manter isso em segredo. Não desejava que você soubesse. Mas pretendo me encontrar com Miroke.

Rin procurou a solidão junto aos muros que davam para o mar. Raramente permitia-se pensar em Sesshoumaru, mas agora, sabendo que ele podia estar morrendo, precisou encarar seus sentimentos com sinceridade.

— Amor da minha vida... como sofro longe de você... espero que fique bem...

Acariciando o ventre, que começava a crescer, soube que a criança que carregava era um vínculo muito forte a uni-la ao chefe dos Tayshou.

Apenas Urassu sabia que estava grávida. Pela sua idade avançada e experiência na vida, a velha criada suspeitava que Rin esperasse gêmeos. Mas guardou isso para ela, só revelaria quando fosse a hora certa. Ambas temiam a reação de Kouga, quando tomasse conhecimento do fato. Se ele quisesse demonstrar que ainda era líder do clã, e que tinha força, teria que expulsá-la de casa. Ninguém lhe daria um pedaço de pão, sabendo que carregava um filho dos Tayshou.

Por outro lado, pedir ajuda aos Tayshou era algo que estava fora de cogitação. Eles tomariam a criança e a mataria.

Precisava rezar para que Sesshoumaru sobrevivesse e procurasse a paz. Talvez, então, houvesse uma esperança para o seu amor.

Parada em frente ao mar, compreendeu que teria que proteger aquela criança com sua própria vida.

* * *

O grito de júbilo dos Tayshou ecoou por vales e montes, quando souberam que Sesshoumaru sobreviveria.

Houvera momentos, durante seus delírios febris, em que ele chamara por Rin. Ao ouvir que ela partira, voltara a cair no estado de inconsciência. Não sabia que nesses momentos Inuyasha ficava ao seu lado, sussurrando palavras de incentivo para que lutasse pela vida e con­quistasse seu amor. Inuyasha fora proibido de se aproximar, tão grande era o ódio que Inuyasha sentia por saber que o irmão caçula o traíra.

Quando a febre cedeu, Midoriko começou a alimentá-lo. Foi por intermédio dela que Sesshoumaru soube que Rin esperava um filho. Daquele momento em diante, Sesshoumaru só teve um pensamento: ficar bom.

— Fui informado de que Bankotsu Ryokussei deseja ter uma reunião com você, meu irmão — disse MIroke.

— É mesmo?

SEsshoumaru encontrava-se no pátio, treinando com a es­pada. Ainda se sentia muito fraco.

— Creio que sou a pessoa indicada a ir a essa reunião e ouvir o que Bankotsu tem a dizer — acrescentou Miroke.

— Mas eu preciso de você aqui para defender nossas fronteiras! Não posso mandar Inuyasha, pois não o perdoo por sua traição.

— Não deve pensar assim, mano. Talvez Rin tam­bém o tenha encantado.

— Para mim não é fácil ter que admitir isso, mas eu gostaria muito que Rin voltasse. Não por vingança. Eu a quero para mim. Só ela pode me trazer serenidade e paz.

Miroke pôs a mão amiga no ombro de Sesshoumaru.

— Seria capaz de arriscar tudo por ela?

— Sim. Você está do meu lado?

— Sempre. Mas me entristece vê-lo contra Inuyasha. Nos­so irmão pode predizer o futuro.

— Por enquanto não quero vê-lo. Talvez, quando Rin voltar, eu possa perdoá-lo. Mas agora não.

— E então? Quem escolhe para se encontrar com Bankotsu?

— Nosso primo Hakudoushi.

— Mas, ele é uma víbora!

— Pare, irmão! Sei que não gosta de Hakudoushi, mas devo isso a ele. Não esqueço que o forcei a empunhar a cruz de guerra e joguei-lhe assim a maldição da morte.

— Ora, Sesshoumaru! Hakudoushi está vendendo saúde!

— Você e Inuyasha sempre disseram que ele se dá bem com Bankotsu.

— Confabulam juntos, sim, mas…

— Então ele é a pessoa indicada.

— Será que Ayame não está enchendo seus ouvidos sobre Hakudoushi? Não sei como ele consegue ser tão simpático para nossa irmã.

— Miroke, quer negar um pouco de alegria a Ayame? Ela se diverte na companhia de Hakudoushi. Você está com ciúme. Não ouvirei mais nada contra nosso primo. Foi ele que se arriscou, vindo me contar sobre o que Inuyasha fizera.

Miroke teve que concordar.

* * *

Por fim, a reunião foi marcada para o final de novem­bro. Sesshoumaru partiu com onze homens, a fim de se encon­trar com o mesmo número de cavaleiros dos Ryokussei e dos Magatsuhi. Achou estranhos os termos informados por Hakudoushi. Não mais do que doze homens a cavalo de cada clã. Preparado para uma eventual batalha, Sesshoumaru lide­rou seus homens, sabendo que deixava em Halberry mui­ta insatisfação. E tudo porque ia em busca da paz.

Acalmara os ânimos dos que eram contra um acordo, argumentando que as perdas dos Magatsuhi tinham sido muito maiores durante aqueles anos. Os Tayshou haviam enriquecido nos últimos tempos, enquanto os Magatsuhi passavam fome.

A voz cortante de Ayame o atingiu como uma faca enterrada no coração, mas mesmo os rogos dela não o dissuadiram de seus novos planos.

Teria Rin e o filho. Teria a paz.

* * *

Sesshoumaru viu os olhares cautelosos de Jaken e Shippo enquanto se aproximavam do local do encontro, as ruínas de uma velha igreja. Ouviu o tilintar do aço das espadas, prontas para qualquer emboscada.

Sesshoumaru não contara a ninguém, mas naquele mesmo instante Miroke se dirigia, com um grupo de homens, para a propriedade dos Ryokussei. Iria sequestrar o filho de Bankotsu, o pequeno Jakotsu. Se houvesse traição no encontro, a vida do menino seria sacrificada.

Sesshoumaru estava ansioso também por outro motivo. Hakudoushi dissera que Bankotsu estaria levando notícias de Rin.

* * *

Rin afagou o ventre que, começava a ficar saliente. Estava de cinco para seis meses de gestação. Fora aí então que a velha criada Urassu resolveu revelar a sua suspeita. Chamou a ama e acariciou o ventre dela.

— O que foi, Urassu? Há algo de errado? Está me assustando...

Com um sorriso no rosto a criada lhe respondeu:

— Muito pelo contrário! Está tudo bem com eles!

— Eles?

— Sim filha! Você terá gêmeos, Rin!

Rin não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Dois bebês no ventre. Filhos de Sesshoumaru.

— Não pode ser...

— Tanto pode como é, Rin... você será a mãe dos herdeiros do chefe dos Tayshou!

Rin alegrou-se com o fato. Teria esperanças para o seu amor. E quem sabe, um futuro ao lado do homem que tanto deseja.

Estivera assistindo à partida de Kouga, que ia ao encontro de Bankotsu. Juntos, se encontrariam com Sesshoumaru.

Ela pedira ao irmão que fosse firme e tentasse obter um tratado de paz. Continuava escondendo a gravidez, usando roupas pesadas sobre o corpo delgado. Naquela manhã, porém, Urassu lhe dissera que Kagome andava desconfiada. Se a amante de Kouga resolvesse fazer co­mentários sobre o assunto, ele poderia ter uma reação inesperada.

* * *

O dia começara claro, mas depois uma névoa densa veio do mar, acompanhada de ventos fortes. Mesmo as­sim, Rin ficou junto aos muros, em frente à praia.

Antes de partir para o encontro com Sesshoumaru, Kouga lhe contara a verdade sobre Ayame. Rin temia o momento em que teria que revelar a Sesshoumaru as men­tiras da irmã. Mas, por viver os mesmos temores de Ayame, conseguia entendê-la e sentia piedade. As ati­tudes da cunhada haviam sido pautadas pelo medo de ser expulsa de seu próprio clã. Em nenhum instante ela pensara nas mortes, no terror e no sangue que aquele gesto espalharia.

* * *

— _Não __é a __paz que procuram, mas __a __morte __de __todos nós!!!_

O grito de Shippo ecoou quando penetraram nos mu­ros quebrados da igreja arruinada. Havia doze cavalos do clã dos Ryokussei, conforme o trato, mas sobre cada um estavam montados dois cavaleiros, dobrando o número de homens dos Tayshou.

Sesshoumaru teve tempo de ver um vulto sobre uma colina, acima da igreja, que lhe pareceu Kouga Magatsuhi, ao lado de um cavaleiro. Praguejou amargamente por ter se dirigido como um carneirinho para o holocausto.

O que não pôde ver, porém, foi que Bankotsu apontava uma espada para as costas de Kouga. O chefe Magatsuhi estava tonto. Bebera muito vinho antes do encontro, vinho oferecido pelo próprio Bankotsu, que agora dizia, sarcástico:

— Você é um fraco, um tolo. Não merece ser chefe de clã algum. Dê graças por não morrer hoje.

— _Seu grande canalha! Você assinou __a __sentença __de __morte __de __minha irmã!_ — gritou Kouga, escapando da es­pada de Bankotsu.

Não houve propriamente uma luta entre os dois, pois Kouga viera desarmado e estava bêbado. Com um empur­rão, Bankotsu o jogou no chão.

Mas Sesshoumaru nada viu daquela cena, preocupado com sua vida e com a vida de seus companheiros, lutando como um demônio, com dois homens de cada vez.

Sentiu um punhal penetrar-lhe o ombro. Vendo Jaken desmontado, estendeu a mão e o amigo subiu na garupa de Entei.

Esporeando o corcel, Sesshoumaru cavalgou na direção da colina onde vira Kouga. Mas foi Bankotsu Ryokussei quem se aproximou, gritando:

— _Abaixe __a __espada! Tenho uma mensagem __de __Rin __para você! Tente pegá-la __e __será morto! Ela disse que preferia ser considerara __vulgar __por toda __a __Escócia __a __per­tencer __a __você. Não __se __esqueça disso!_

Sesshoumaru vacilou, quase caindo do cavalo pelo choque que aquelas palavras provocaram e pelo ferimento que sofrera. Cego de raiva, voltou-se para os sobreviventes de seu clã, dizendo:

— _Tragam-me __um __Magatsuhi! __Vivo ou morto, pouco importa! _

Jaken pediu:

— Sesshoumaru, deixe-me levá-lo para casa. Sua ferida…

— _Não voltarei até ter __Rin Magatsuhi!_

Bankotsu Ryokussei, pensando que os Tayshou batiam em re­tirada, reuniu seus homens, deixando dois companheiros dos Magatsuhi, Kohaku e Hiten, à mercê dos inimigos.

Kouga, ainda caído, rolou para a beira do caminho, en­quanto os Ryokussei passavam a galope. Ninguém olhou para ele ou ofereceu-lhe uma arma para se defender. Acreditando que todos os seu homens haviam morrido, Kouga não teve remédio senão voltar para casa e contar a Rin o que acontecera.

* * *

Já era noite. Rin não aguentava mais tanta espera.

Largou a costura e saiu do quarto.

— Ainda não voltaram, menina — Urassu avisou, tra­zendo da cozinha um caldo quente.

— Sei que ele está perto. Ouço-o me chamando.

— Quem? É Kouga quem chega?

Mas Rin já saíra dali.

Algo dera errado. Ela sentia isso. Dirigiu-se a um grupo de árvores, os olhos perscrutando as sombras. Ouviu urna voz fraca que a chamava. Era Kohaku.

Viu-o apoiado em uma das árvores, coberto de sangue.

— Kohaku! Vou buscar ajuda. Diga-me…

Não pôde acabar a frase. O homem caiu a seus pés. Atrás dele surgiu Sesshoumaru, com um punhal nas mãos.

* * *

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**Continua...**_

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**FINALMENTE OS DOIS SE REENCONTRAM... O AMOR É LINDUUUUUU... AIAIAIAI!!!**_

_**#################################################################**_

_**CAUH MYTH TAISHO**_

_**###################################################################**_


	20. Chapter 20

**

* * *

**

**Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

* * *

_**Escócia, de 1372 a 1378... **_

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Tayshou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua familia, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

_**

* * *

**_

O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO

* * *

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

**CAPITULO DEZENOVE**

**O REENCONTRO**

**As LÁGRIMAS DO SOFRIMENTO**

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

Por um breve instante, Rin ficou parali­sada. Então, seus olhos se encheram de alegria e ela abraçou Sesshoumaru. Fazia quase seis meses que não o via. Sem uma palavra, sem pensar por que ele estava ali, lançou os braços ao redor de seus ombros, sem procurar esconder seus sentimentos. Com toda a certeza de seu coração, o amava. O beijou.

No entanto, foi recebida com extrema frieza. Confusa, deu um passo atrás.

— Foi um encontro de paz — sussurrou ela. — Por que fica parado aí como se me julgasse?

Em resposta, a ponta do punhal foi encostada em sua garganta.

— Não grite, mocinha — avisou ele num tom de voz muito suave.

Sentiu o perfume de rosas da pele feminina e a paixão tomou conta de seu ser. Precisava olhar para aquele rosto, o rosto que rondava seus sonhos e sua vigília. Precisava ouvir daqueles lábios as mentiras que a condenariam.

Kohaku gemeu, e Rin fez menção de se inclinar para ele, mas a mão de Sesshoumaru segurou-lhe o braço.

— Deixe-o. Está só ferido. Outros perderam a vida nessa reunião de paz.

— E Kouga? O que aconteceu com meu irmão?

— Um covarde repulsivo, como sempre. Fugiu quando pensou que nos derrotara com a traição que vocês dois engendraram.

Rin deu um passo atrás, aterrada com as palavras ditas em voz falsamente meiga.

Sesshoumaru sentia-se fraco. Perdera muito sangue na es­caramuça. Jaken e os outros sobreviventes esperavam por ele um pouco além, na clareira.

Segurando Rin pela longa trança, forçou-a a encará-lo.

— Um dia eu lhe disse que aquilo que conquisto sempre será meu, lembra-se? Sentimos a mesma paixão destrui­dora um pelo outro. Gostaria que o ódio profundo que sente por mim fosse amor, na mesma medida.

— Ousa falar em amor e traição ao mesmo tempo? Sim, interferi para a paz. Detesto violência. E, se alguém o traiu, procure dentro de sua casa. Procure sua irmã, que começou este maldito pesadelo com suas mentiras.

As nuvens avançavam rapidamente, encobrindo a lua, sombreando os rostos, e o tremor no corpo de Rin au­mentava cada vez mais.

Sesshoumaru puxou-lhe ainda mais os cabelos.

— É você que está mentindo. Resolveu proteger o ca­nalha covarde que é seu irmão. Eu deveria matá-lo!

— E eu, Sesshoumaru? Também vai me matar?

Rin desejava gritar que estava carregando não um, mas dois filhos dele, e que Sesshoumaru não teria paz até desmascarar Ayame.

— Não posso matá-la — murmurou Sesshoumaru, de en­contro aos lábios delicados. — Preferiria enfiar uma faca em mim mesmo. Estamos presos um ao outro, embora eu maldiga a paixão que sinto por você.

— Pare, por favor, ou irá nos destruir com sua cegueira. Não pode ter o amor que deseja sem confiar em mim.

— Então vou me contentar com a parte física do amor. Com o sexo. Quem sabe assim eu consiga saciar essa paixão — respondeu Sesshoumaru, mentindo mas ferindo os sentimentos de Rin como ela o ferira.

Jaken se aproximou naquele instante.

— Sesshoumaru, decida logo o que vai fazer — pediu, preo­cupado. — Não podemos mais ficar aqui.

Sesshoumaru beijou Rin com fúria, apossando-se arden­temente dos lábios macios. Desejava submetê-la, vê-la lutar e perder. Mas foi ela quem o venceu, oferecendo-lhe apenas sua meiguice. Na mente de Sesshoumaru martelavam sem descanso as palavras de Ayame e Kagura:

— "_Ela __o __traiu. __Inuyasha __a __libertou. Ela encantou seu irmão caçula também. Essa mulher __é __sua inimiga. Sem­pre será."_

Jaken temia pela segurança de todos os homens, uma vez que nenhum deles estava resistindo nem sequer a ficar em pé. Desse modo, segurou o braço de Sesshoumaru e insistiu:

— Vamos, homem! Vamos sair daqui ou seremos mortos!

Sesshoumaru afastou-se ligeiramente de Rin.

— Eu deveria levá-la comigo, mas vou deixá-la. Vai se torturar esperando por minha volta. Ninguém mais a terá. Você é minha. Estamos unidos para sempre, eu e você...

— Sesshoumaru, eu… Bem, no dia em que puder confiar em mim, terá todo o meu amor...

Rin gostaria de acrescentar que também teria conhecimen­to dos filhos de ambos, que ela carregava no ventre, mas nada disse.

— E este aqui? — quis saber Jaken, dando um chute, de leve, no corpo inerte de Kohaku.

— Corte-lhe a garganta ou deixe-o aí. Pouco me im­porta — respondeu Sesshoumaru.

Apoiando-se no ombro de Jaken, afastou-se, com um último olhar para trás. Viu Rin de joelhos, junto ao homem do clã Magatsuhi. A neve começava a cair, mas não se comparava ao gelo que apertava o coração de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Rin fizera com que perdesse a confiança em Inuyasha, quebrasse a promessa feita a Ayame e ceifasse a vida de muitos homens. E ainda ousava querer impor condi­ções. Se confiasse nela, teria seu amor. Pois sim! Se con­fiasse em Rin acabaria perdendo até o último homem! E a própria vida.

Por sua vez, Rin procurou ajuda ao redor. Alguns homens se aproximavam, mas não pertenciam dos clãs Ryokussei ou Magatsuhi. Era gente ligada aos Tayshou. Alguém gritou seu nome:

— _Rin!!!_

— Inuyasha? — respondeu Rin.

— Sim! Onde está Sesshoumaru? Sei que veio para cá. — O caçula do clã desmontou e correu para Rin. — Onde está ele? Vi o que aconteceu. Ele está ferido de novo.

— Você estava lá, Inuyasha? Viu quem o traiu?

— Não propriamente. Tive visões sobre as coisas que iriam acontecer. Depressa, o que houve com meu irmão?

— Partiu com seus homens. Há um membro dos Magatsuhi ferido, logo ali.

Oferecendo sua manta para resguardá-la do frio e da neve, Inuyasha disse:

— Sesshoumaru crê que eu o traí. Não quer ouvir meus motivos para tê-la libertado.

— Ele o expulsou do clã? Oh, lamento muito! — To­cou-lhe de leve o rosto e olhou para os homens que ob­servavam a cena antes de prosseguir: — Não sei o que aconteceu com Sesshoumaru. Ele disse que foi uma cilada e que Kouga fugiu, acreditando que estavam todos mortos. Não creio. Meu irmão Kouga jurou que desejava a paz.

— Sesshoumaru também. Não me expulsou do clã, mas se nega a falar comigo. Não acreditou em Miroke quando ele lhe disse para não confiar em Hakudoushi. Nosso primo e Bankotsu Ryokussei andavam conspirando. Kagura e Ayame en­cheram os ouvidos de Sesshoumaru com mentiras quando ele esteve acamado. Não sei o que faz meu irmão confiar tanto em Hakudoushi, Kagura e Ayame.

— Venha se aquecer ao fogo e traga seus companheiros. Kouga não está em casa, mas não deixarei que fique ao relento depois de ter me ajudado.

— Os homens que me acompanham pensam como eu. Hakudoushi traiu Sesshoumaru. É por isso que cavalgam comigo. Gos­taria de aceitar sua oferta, mas devo partir e procurar meu irmão.

Rin hesitou.

— Conte-me, Inuyasha. Sei que algo mais aconteceu.

— Sesshoumaru não é ingênuo. Enviou Miroke para seqües­trar o filho de Bankotsu Ryokussei, em Dirlot. A tarefa foi cum­prida sem problemas mas, na volta, o cavalo do menino tropeçou e ele foi lançado longe.

— Morreu?

— Sim. Foi uma fatalidade, mas os Ryokussei irão culpar os Tayshou.

— Vá então, Inuyasha. Encontre Sesshoumaru. Ele está ferido e seus homens, exaustos. Proteja-o — pediu, e então o abraçou.

Antes de montar, Inuyasha perguntou:

— E a criança?

— Estão bem — respondeu Rin, afagando o ventre. Decidiu revelar ao cunhado que são dois os filhos do irmão — Eles estão bem!

Inuyasha ficou surpreso.

— Eles estão bem? Mas... então, são dois bebês?!!

— Sim!! Dois bebês!

Rin sorriu para Inuyasha, que voltou e a abraçou.

— Sesshoumaru ficará tão contente, Rin...

— Eu sei... não vejo a hora de estar junto dele quando os bebês nascerem...

— Isso com certeza acontecerá! Agora tenho que ir! Cuide-se!

Despediu-se dela e montou o cavalo.

— Que a Virgem o proteja.

De uma fresta quebrada na parede do castelo, Kagome observava a cena. Sabia que muitos pensavam que não tinha cérebro, porém possuía a argúcia de um animal quando se tratava de sua sobrevivência.

Sabia que vira e ouvira algo secreto. Iria esperar e vigiar. Sua hora chegaria. Não ficaria ao lado de Kouga, empobrecido. Não aceitava Rin como senhora do castelo de Kyle de Tongue, lar do clã Magatsuhi. Achava, como todos, que ela estivesse morta nestes 5 anos em que esteve presa na abadia Deer. Decidiu virar amante de Kouga, para que possivelmente, ao se casar com ele, ela sim se tornaria a senhora do castelo. Riu de mansinho, levando as mãos à boca.

Quando finalmente voltou, encontrou Urassu, que a ob­servou com atenção.

— Não encontrou Rin? Pensei ter ouvido o som de cavalos. É Kouga quem chega?

— Não vi ninguém. — Com os olhos baixos, Kagome foi até o fogo esquentar as mãos, acrescentando em seguida: — Começou a nevar.

Rin surgiu à porta. Pediu que Urassu chamasse os ajudantes, para que carregassem Kohaku até o salão. Vendo que Kagome as observava, recusou-se a responder às per­guntas da velha criada.

— Falaremos depois — desconversou.

Mas a hora certa não chegou. Logo depois que Kohaku foi medicado e acomodado no salão, Kouga apareceu. Vinha com Myuga, e carregava os cadáveres de Hiten e Goryoumaru.

Estava enregelado até os ossos, pois a nevasca os pe­gara em cheio. Só muito mais tarde contou a Rin o que acontecera.

Ajoelhada, ela encostou a cabeça no colo do irmão, dizendo:

— Bankotsu pagou caro pela traição. Seu filho morreu. Inuyasha esteve aqui. Ele tem o dom das visões. Previu que a reunião não traria paz e tentou avisar Sesshoumaru, mas ele não o quis ouvir. Não confia mais no irmão caçula, porque foi ele quem me libertou. Não quero esconder nada de você, meu irmão.

E então contou sobre a visita de Sesshoumaru naquela tarde, bem como sobre sua recusa em ouvir a verdade sobre Ayame.

Kouga, cujo amor próprio fora roubado naquele dia, amor próprio que Rin tanto lutara para reerguer, sen­tiu pena da irmã. Ele também amara cegamente, e seu amor levara o clã à perdição. Acariciou os cabelos de Rin enquanto ela derramava as lágrimas que guardara todos aqueles meses.

Precisava contar a Kouga sobre as crianças que esperava. Mas, ao olhar para o rosto devastado do irmão, cheio de rugas, rosto que outrora fora belo, nada disse. Kouga não precisava de mais preocupações.

Não podia contar nada, ao menos por enquanto.

* * *

Quando a manhã cinzenta surgiu, a tempestade de neve continuava. As gaitas de fole entoavam o canto fú­nebre pelo filho morto de Bankotsu Ryokussei.

Noite após noite, Bankotsu passou a sentar-se na capela, as luzes mortiças das velas jogando sombras nas paredes de pedra, que continham os restos mortais de muitas pessoas da família. Evitava ouvir a voz interior que dizia ser ele o único culpado pelo que acontecera. Queria vin­gar-se matando também o filho de Sesshoumaru Tayshou, pois assim o veria abatido e aniquilado. Só havia uma pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo a descobrir se Rin Magatsuhi estava grávida. Isso faria com que conseguisse seu intento.

Com o passar dos dias, Bankotsu, cego por sua obsessão, nem notava que as pessoas faziam o sinal da cruz dian­te dele, percebendo a loucura em seus olhos, ou que tapavam os ouvidos para não escutar mais seus cons­tantes monólogos.

Os céus pareciam zombar de sua impotência, forrando a Escócia com um lençol branco de neve, impedindo que todos saíssem de casa. Era o rigoroso inverno que chegava com toda sua força.

* * *

Dentro dos muros do castelo de Halberry, onde era senhor absoluto, Sesshoumaru mantinha-se afastado de Ayame e Kagura. A irmã não mais o impor­tunara pela quebra do juramento. E, se ele estivesse me­nos obcecado pelo remorso de não ter trazido Rin no dia da emboscada, perceberia que a irmã andava estra­nhamente alegre.

Via Hakudoushi muito pouco. Via Inuyasha menos ainda. Apenas Miroke ficava a seu lado, o que o deixava agradecido.

Estaria Rin esperando filhos seus, como Inuyasha lhe contara e que, para sua felicidade, seriam gêmeos? Sesshoumaru pas­sava horas olhando para o mar turbulento, repetindo-se a mesma pergunta.

A noite, sentava-se à mesa, circundado pelo clã, sa­bendo que muitos desejariam que renunciasse ao posto de chefe. Só não tomavam providências nesse sentido por se sentirem fracos.

A neve impedia que chegassem notícias de fora, pois era impossível trafegar pelas estradas. Brigas surgiam de todos os cantos, motivadas pelo tédio, e Midoriko quebrava a cabeça para inventar novos cardápios.

Sesshoumaru a tudo observava, esperando pela primavera.

* * *

Uma frágil trégua estabeleceu-se entre Rin e Kagome quando Kouga soube da gravidez da irmã. Estavam iso­lados do resto da Escócia e Kouga nem pensou em punir Rin, tão contente estava com sua volta. Kohaku e Myuga ficaram curados. Urassu dizia a todos, com alegria, que isso se devia à abençoada água da Escócia, a qual for­talecia o sangue.

Rin achava graça, sempre ocupada com as costuras para os bebês. Eles, por sinal, chutavam com força a sua barriga. Algumas vezes, Kouga tirava o trabalho das mãos das mulheres e as alegrava tocando harpa. O instrumento ficara encostado a um canto desde que o harpista do clã fora morto em uma das inúmeras batalhas. Por tradição, Kouga deveria tê-lo substituído por outro, mas relaxara muito suas obrigações de castelão e ninguém o censurava por isso.

À luz da lareira, Rin e Kouga tocavam e cantavam juntos. Então Kagome pedia para dançar e Kouga a convi­dava. Rin tentava manter pensamentos alegres, pois Urassu lhe contara lendas sobre mulheres que se preocu­pavam muito durante a gravidez e geravam demônios.

Sentia-se bastante pesada. Os bebês parecia tirar-lhe todas as forças. Urassu sempre lhe dava os melhores pe­daços de comida. Rin percebia o desagrado de Kagome, embora a moça nada dissesse.

Myuga presenteou-a com um berço e Kouga, com peles macias para forrá-lo. Os olhos de Rin encheram-se de lágrimas diante dos presentes.

Os dois irmãos preenchiam suas noites recordando ve­lhos tempos e fazendo brincadeiras.

Rin estava tranquila, esperando a chegada dos bebês. Urassu jurou e afirmou que seriam gêmeos. E ambos meninos.

Ela suspeitava que a jovem criada fizesse oferendas junto às árvores próximas aos muros do castelo. A serva seguia fielmente os costumes muito antigos de seus antepassados, que adoravam os carvalhos sagrados e faziam sacrifícios aos deuses.

Envolta nas peles de carneiro que cobriam sua cama, Rin rezava para que a dor abaixo das costas passasse logo. Ansiava para que Sesshoumaru soubesse que carregava seus filhos.

O sonho chegou aquela noite. Rin fugia de Halberry. Não acordou com medo, pois agora tinha alguém a quem proteger. Não se recordava das palavras que Sesshoumaru dizia no sonho, ao correr atrás dela, mas vira nitidamente o rosto dos seus filhos.

Ninguém poderia negar que Sesshoumaru fosse o pai. Os bebês eram uma cópia em miniatura dele.

* * *

E a noite de Ano-Novo chegou.

Pediram a Kagome que colhesse galhos de zimbro, a ser empilhado em todos os aposentos. Todas as portas e ja­nelas deviam ser seladas, de modo que a fumaça do zim­bro queimado protegesse os moradores do castelo contra o mal no ano que ia chegar. Esse ritual também era feito no estábulo e no galinheiro.

Myuga e Urassu espargiram cerveja com especiarias em todas as portas e janelas, para dar sorte. Kouga preparou uma infusão de álcool e cerveja doce, uma bebida quente para a última noite do ano.

Kohaku foi escolhido para ser o principal personagem de uma pantomima tradicional de Ano-Novo, vestindo a pele de uma vaca. Liam, Myuga e os poucos empregados se­guiam-no, dando três voltas no salão, na direção do sol, cantando, enquanto fingiam bater na vaca com gravetos. Aquilo faria com que as vacas dessem leite durante todo o ano.

Tiras da pele do animal eram retiradas sem o uso de facas, e a cada um era dada uma tira, que devia ser chamuscada na lareira. Rin foi encarregada de ver se nenhuma delas ficava completamente queimada, pois, nesse caso, significaria sorte não apenas para quem a segurava, mas para a casa inteira.

Por fim, quando a madrugada já ia alta, Rin des­pediu-se. Sentia-se exausta. Deu um abraço e um beijo em Kagome, agradecendo a fita de cabelo que a moça lhe dera. Por sua vez, dera a Kagome um pequeno broche de prata, que encontrara no porta jóias da mãe. Não tinha muito valor material, mas esperava que ela soubesse apreciar o gesto.

A terra parecia aguardar, quieta, enquanto o Ano Novo começava. Mas era hora de começar a afiar a lâmina das espadas. Elas seriam necessárias logo mais, assim que a neve derretesse e as charnecas voltassem a ficar verdes. A vingança era um prato que se comia frio. Haveria lutas entre os Tayshou e os Magatsuhi. Lutas de amor e poder.

* * *

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**Continua...**_

**#**

**#**

**#**

**BABA BABY, BABA!! **

**JÁ PENSARAM? JÁ SE IMAGINARAM?**

**VESTIDAS DE GUERREIRAS VIKINGS, ARMADAS ATÉ OS DENTES E LUTAR POR UM SESSHOUMARU DESSES DA FIC?!!**

**ARRE!! E NÃO DIGAM QUE NÃO POIS NÃO VOU ACREDITAR...RSRSKKKKKKK**

_**#################################################################**_

_**CAUH MYTH TAISHO**_

_**###################################################################**_


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

**Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

* * *

**_Escócia, __de 1372 a 1378... _**

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Taishou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua familia, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

* * *

**_O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO_**

* * *

**_#_**

**_#_**

**_#_**

**CAPITULO VINTE ****E UM**

**O NASCIMENTO**

**O CONFRONTO DOS GUERREIROS**

**_#_**

**_#_**

**_#_**

Sesshoumaru demorou a acordar. Teve que ser sacudido para sair do estado de dormên­cia. Mas não era só. Sentia na boca um gosto horrível e o corpo estava em frangalhos. Parecia ter levado uma surra. Ou ter acabado de sair de uma longa, tenebrosa doença.

Mal-humorado, com uma sensação estranha, notou que as pessoas o fitavam e em seguida davam-lhe as costas. Não entendia por quê. Mas decidiu mandar que todos saíssem do quarto.

Na verdade, pensou, com uma ponta de ironia, se sua fisionomia estivesse igual, ou no mínimo parecida, ao modo como se sentia, não era de estranhar que evitassem encará-lo.

Exausto, teve que fazer um esforço tremendo para afas­tar as colchas de pele de carneiro que o cobriam. Em seguida, sentou-se na beirada da cama. Teria bebido tan­to vinho assim na noite anterior? Só podia ser. Do con­trário, certamente não sentiria a cabeça latejando da­quela maneira.

Por causa da dor, e do mal estar generalizado, precisou proteger os olhos contra a luminosidade dos raios do sol, que penetravam pela janela aberta. Era dia dois de fevereiro, dia da Virgem da Purificação.

Lentamente, foi se despindo. Então levou um susto. Viu que sulcos vermelhos, marcas de unhadas, marcavam suas coxas. Ficou espantado ao observar outros sinais como aqueles nos braços, no peito e até mesmo na barriga.

Nesse momento deu-se conta de que havia um resquício de aroma de rosas no ar. Uma fragrância muito leve, que vinha da cama. Voltou o olhar para o colchão e certificou-se de que sua espada continuava ali.

Ergueu uma das mãos trêmulas para a arma e em seguida estirou-se na cama. Foi então que sentiu um odor familiar. Cheiro de sexo.

— Mas… claro que ela não esteve aqui! É loucura pen­sar que dormi com Rin! Foi um sonho!

Assim falando, em voz alta, Sesshoumaru saiu da cama. Rapidamente, perscrutou o quarto, mas nada avistou de anormal.

— Que encanto, que demônio você lançou sobre mim agora, Rin? Sim, pois apenas um espírito maligno teria feito com que eu sonhasse com isso!

Dessa vez expressou-se em voz muito baixa, entre os dentes, quase um sussurro. Sabia que, se alguém o ou­visse falar assim, seria considerado louco e lançado no calabouço.

* * *

Urassu levou um feixe de aveia para Rin. Entregou-o e disse:

— Você será a próxima senhora deste clã. Por tradição, deve colocar o feixe em suas roupas. Kagome e eu iremos ajudá-la. Melhor fazer agora, pois os bebês podem chegar a qualquer momento. Não podemos deixar de receber Daysuke e Ychigo muito bem.

Cansada pelos pesadelos que tivera durante aquela noite, Rin não fez nenhum gesto que indicasse dispo­sição de levantar-se.

— Façam tudo vocês duas, por favor. Estou exausta — pediu.

— Você não se parece nada com sua mãe, menina. Ela não parava quieta, sabe? Há círculos escuros e pro­fundos sob seus olhos. Parece doente.

— Não dormi bem. É melhor que Kagome vá pegar tam­bém a cesta e a clava de madeira, como manda a tradição. Se eu tiver mesmo dois meninos, a clava irá protegê-los — disse Rin. — Vendo o olhar preocupado da velha criada, e sabendo como Urassu gostava dela, fez um carinho nas faces enrugadas da velha. — Sossegue. Prometo que vou descansar e ficar boa.

Ao ser deixada sozinha, voltou a adormecer. Felizmen­te, dessa vez nenhum sonho a perturbou. Despertou mais calma, mais descansada, e considerou que seria ideal que um padre abençoasse o castelo naquele dia da Virgem da Purificação.

À tarde, sentou-se em sua cadeira, junto ao fogo, pro­curando manter a tranquilidade. Tinha que estar rela­xada e preparada para a hora do parto.

Encontrava-se ali, perdida em pensamentos, quando Kouga foi ter com ela. Ele não suportava a idéia de que a irmã seria mãe de 2 filhos ilegítimos. Triste, chamou por Urassu e Kagome. Rin estremeceu ao som de sua voz, mas sorriu quando ele se inclinou, dizendo:

— Onde estão essas duas? Estou com uma fome ter­rível! Kohaku e Myuga também se sentem famintos, e ainda não há nada pronto.

— Urassu e Kagome estão preparando a cesta dos bebês, querido.

— E deixaram o fogo na cozinha apagar?

Rin lutou para se levantar sozinha da cadeira. Sabia que Kouga evitava tocá-la, agora que a hora se aproximava.

— Não sei por que estão demorando tanto. Mas, se quiser, posso servir-lhe o jantar — ofereceu-se.

Caminhou devagar até a cozinha. Uma vez lá, estra­nhou o fato de Urassu ter deixado o queijo descoberto. O fogo, como dissera Kouga, estava apagado, e a panela com sopa, gelada.

Ela inclinou-se para pegar alguns gravetos e reacender o fogo. Nesse momento, porém, uma dor atroz trespassou suas costas. Soltou um grito e apoiou as mãos sobre as pedras ainda quentes da lareira, esperando que a dor passasse e que voltasse a recuperar o fôlego.

Não estava com medo. A velha Urassu lhe ensinara tudo sobre a hora do parto. Contara os menores detalhes. Além disso, seu quarto estava bem-equipado, tinha todas as coisas de que fosse precisar. Mas tinha que contar com a ajuda de Kouga para chegar até lá.

Pobre Kouga… O jantar teria que esperar.

Chamou-o uma, duas vezes, mas não obteve resposta. Desse modo, viu-se obrigada a ir procurá-lo. Encontrou-o no fundo do salão, abraçado a Kagome. Pelos gemidos da jovem, que estava de costas, Rin soube que o irmão não iria ficar contente com a interrupção.

No entanto, naquele momento sentiu que a dor voltava. Colocou as mãos nas costas. E devia ter gritado, pois, quando menos esperava, viu que Kouga e Kagome encontravam-se a seu lado.

— Os bebês… — murmurou, enfraquecida.

Kouga não perdeu tempo. Amparou a irmã e pediu a Kagome:

—_ Vá procurar por Urassu. Depressa!_

— Não vi a velha durante todo o dia. Ela mandou que eu fosse buscar uma clava de madeira para a chegada de Daysuke e Ychigo, e foi só nesse momento que estivemos juntas.

Rin apertou o braço de Kouga.

— Você não viu mesmo Urassu? — perguntou, assustada, dirigindo-se à amante do irmão. — Mas eu preciso dela! Os bebês estão chegando, e ela vai me ajudar no parto.

Kagome se aproximou. Sorrindo, tocou a trança de Rin.

— Não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui, e irei ajudá-la.

Rin fechou os olhos, trêmula. Esperava sinceramen­te que o tremor fosse provocado pelo parto iminente. Kagome? Então tudo o que tinha era o auxílio de Kagome? Mas não confiava na moça!

— Kouga, por favor, encontre Urassu e traga-a aqui. Pre­ciso muito dela — insistiu Rin.

— Certo, certo. Não se aborreça. Deixe-me levá-la para cima. Em seguida, vou procurar a moça.

Kagome correu para junto da porta, onde deixara cair a cesta grande que carregava quando Kouga chegara, sau­dando-a com beijos impetuosos. Sem parar de sorrir um só minuto, voltou rapidamente para junto de Rin.

Vendo o rosto pálido da irmã e ouvindo seus gemidos, quando outra onda de dor a possuiu, Kouga gritou da porta:

— Tome conta dela, Kagome!

— Não vou decepcioná-lo — respondeu a moça, acei­tando o beijo apressado do amante. Em seguida, subiu para o quarto.

Da cama, Rin a viu entrar, trazendo a grande cesta.

— O que há aí, Kagome?

— As coisas de que preciso para dar boas vindas a Ychigo e Daysuke. — Viu que Rin mais uma vez se contorcia de dor e aproximou-se. — É a cesta contendo o feixe de aveia e a clava de madeira. Olhe, Rin. Veja que clava bonita consegui encontrar.

Embora sem vontade, Rin olhou para o interior da cesta. Lá, sobre um pano vermelho, estava a clava. A madeira tinha manchas escuras.

— Você encontrou uma clava de guerra. Uma clava para matar.

— Sim. Não acha que está de acordo? Para se tirar uma vida tem que ser uma clava de guerra...

Os dedos curtos de Kagome acariciaram a madeira antes de levantá-la e colocá-la no chão, fora do alcance de Rin.

_— Kagome, por favor, vá ajudar meu irmão a achar Urassu. A dor está mais fraca agora. Vou me arranjar so­zinha. Encontre Urassu!_

— Não posso fazer isso. A velha Urassu partiu. Sou a única pessoa aqui que pode ajudá-la com o nascimento dos bas­tardos e de seu sangue maldito. — Assim dizendo, a jovem olhou para a clava, e depois para Rin. — Vamos pre­cisar de fogo e de uma faca bem afiada. Depois usarei a clava.

Rin não ouvia mais nada. Olhava para a clava e para a mancha mais escura, que parecia fresca. Seu grito invadiu o quarto.

Kouga a escutou. Estava do lado de fora e percebeu que os gritos iam se sucedendo, altos. Correu para o estábulo, onde encontrou Kohaku e Myuga.

Os três resolveram cavalgar. Partos eram assunto de mulheres. Quando se aproximavam dos portões, re­centemente consertados, sorriram. Os gritos pararam subitamente.

— Estão vendo? Rin se preocupou por nada — disse Kouga. — Kagome vai ajudá-la. Mas vou açoitar aquela velha Urassu quando ela voltar.

Kagome, que até então estivera na janela, aproximou-se da cama. Antes, porém, pegou o tecido vermelho de dentro da cesta.

— Kouga saiu com Kohaku e Myuga. Não há mais ninguém aqui.

—_ Kagome_… — Rin forçou-se a se erguer do traves­seiro, a respiração entrecortada, dificultando a fala. —_ O que vai fazer com esse tecido?_

Procurou não pensar que estava à mercê daquela mu­lher de olhos inexpressivos. A Virgem Maria a protegera até aquele momento, não iria deixá-la sozinha agora. Ti­nha certeza de que Nossa Senhora também daria sua doce proteção aos bebês que estavam chegando ao mundo. Naquele instante, mais do que nunca, precisava ter fé.

Esfregando a lã macia no rosto, Kagome aproximou o banquinho da lareira e atiçou o fogo. Ficou ali sentada, apertando o tecido vermelho, sonhando com todas as coi­sas bonitas que Bankotsu Ryokussei lhe daria como recompensa por tê-lo ajudado a sequestrar os filhos de Sesshoumaru e depois, matá-los, conforme o plano diabólico que tramaram. A clava e a faca serviriam para este fim.

Rin abençoava e amaldiçoava, ao mesmo tempo, a dor que sentia. Seus bebês estavam impacientes. Queriam nas­cer. Precisava manter as forças, precisava rezar com fer­vor para proteger seus filhos e a si mesma.

Tentou distrair-se, pensando no mel que devia passar no palato dos bebês, a fim de limpar o interior da boca e acalmá-lo, deixando que sentisse o gosto doce. Pensou, igualmente, no óleo de rosas que havia armazenado para banhar as crianças.

Repetiu um por um, em silêncio, os conselhos de Urassu, que a ensinara a massagear os bebês com óleo, sendo meninos, a fim de que seus membros ficassem for­tes para o trabalho pesado. Olhou para os berços, já pron­tos para receberem os hóspedes, colocados no canto mais es­curo do quarto.

Também fora sugestão da velha criada. Para ela, nas primeiras horas de vida os bebês deviam ficar na semi es­curidão, à qual estavam acostumados dentro do útero. Só depois, pouco a pouco, deviam ser apresentados à claridade. Ah, sim, e também havia as canções de ninar. Precisava se lembrar das canções. O problema era que as letras não lhe vinham à mente, tamanha era a dor que sentia.

Sentindo a mão de Kagome sobre seu ventre, Rin cerrou os dentes e sibilou:

— _Afaste-se, bruxa!_

— Não vai demorar muito. Está quase na hora — disse a jovem.

Rin não precisava de Kagome ou de nenhuma outra pessoa para saber daquilo. Seu corpo falava por si mesmo, parecendo partir-se em dois, ocasionando uma dor tão forte que ela não sabia se conseguiria resistir.

Mas tinha que viver. Iria viver!

Arqueou o corpo. O bebês estavam chegando! As preces saíam de sua boca, sem muito sentido. Por fim, quando pensou que as crianças iriam parti-la ao meio, gritou o nome do homem amado. Chamou por Sesshoumaru!!!

* * *

Sesshoumaru cruzava o pátio ao lado de Shippo e Souta. Mas parou de repente. Sentiu os cabelos na nuca eriçados e olhou em volta.

— O que foi? — perguntou Souta.

— Ouviram um grito? — disse ele, olhando para o céu repleto de estrelas.

— Está louco, homem? É só o barulho do vento nas cavernas junto ao mar — respondeu Shippo, sentindo-se pouco à vontade. Esperava que Sesshoumaru recobrasse o bom senso e voltasse com ele para o salão.

— Sim, devo estar louco mesmo — murmurou Sesshoumaru.

No entanto, olhou mais uma vez para o céu. Alguém o chamara. Tinha certeza disso. Certeza absoluta.

* * *

A primeira criança nascera. Rin, apesar da imensa dor que sentia, ouviu o choro do filho. Kagome, que não tirava o sorriso de alegria do rosto, pegou com cuidado a criança e a embrulhou no tecido vermelho. Pouco depois, veio o segundo bebê. Kagome ficou em extase, pois vira que a velha Urassu acertara em suas suspeitas quando dissera que Rin teria dois filhos do chefe dos Tayshou.

_— A velha não errou! Maravilha! Então será mesmo uma vingança em dobro! Hahahaha! Magnífico!Hahahahah!_

Rin estava totalmente enfraquecida. Ouviu o choro do segundo filho e viu que Kagome depositou os dois bebês no cesto e os cobriu com o tecido vermelho.

— Kagome! Por Deus! Não leve meus filhos! Por favor... eles precisam do meu leite... Kag...

— _Cale-se! Não dará leite para eles em nenhum dia da sua vida!_

Rin, sentindo que suas forças iam se esgotando, com a respiração entrecortada, se desesperou.

— _Que vai fazer com eles?!!_

Kagome sorriu com cinismo, pegou a clava e a faca e se dirigiu aos bebês, que choravam.

— O que vou fazer? Boa pergunta, "mamãe"... é óbvio! Eliminá-los, oras... — a encarou com desprezo e viu nos olhos de Rin o medo de perder os filhos.

— _Kagome! Em nome de Deus, não_ _mate meus filhos!! Nãoooo..._

— Quieta! Vou cumprir a ordem que me deram e vou ser bem recompensada por dar cabo da vida desses batardos! É para isto que serve a clava e a faca que eu trouxe!!

Rin tentava inutimente se levantar para salvar os filhos. Mas estava muito enfraquecida. O parto lhe exigiu forças demais. Estava quase desfalecendo. Suplicou o quanto pôde. Mas Kagome não lhe dava ouvidos. Estava disposta a matar os bebês. Virou-se para eles.

— São tão pequeninos, tão inocentes...

Preparou-se para dar um golpe certeiro, mas subitamente parou. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto.

— Eu... eu... não... não consigo... tirar a vida de um inocente...

Deixou a faca e a clava cairem no chão. Ficou ollhando os bebês que choravam. Rin em pensamento agradeceu a Deus por tê-la impedido de cometer tal atrocidade.

— Kagome... eu imploro... dê-me meus filhos... eles precisam de mim... por favor...

— _Não! Não ficará com eles! Os levarei daqui! Não tenho coragem de matá-los! Quem os deseja sequestrar que faça isso!_

Kagome pegou o cesto e saiu do quarto, carregando os filhos de Sesshoumaru.

Rin gritou implorando que ela voltasse. Acabou desmaiando. Tiraram-lhe a razão de viver. Tiraram-lhe o único vínculo que a unia ao chefe do clã dos Tayshou.

* * *

Após sair do castelo, Kagome se dirigiu a cabana que tinha bem no meio da floresta que rodeava o castelo Kyle de Tongue. E que servia para seus encontros amorosos com Bankotsu Ryokussei. Ele a aguardava com a notícia que matara os bebês. Porém não imaginava que ela os trouxera. As crianças choravam.

— _Sua idiota! Não mandei dar fim nestes bastardos?!_

— _Não tenho coragem de matar crianças! Faça isso você!_

Kagome depositou o cesto em cima da mesa e o arrastou para Bankotsu, que os olhava assustado.

— Dois os filhos de Sesshoumaru Tayshou... herdeiros bastados... a vida deles pela vida de meu filho Jakotsu!

Bankotsu sacou a espada. Ia dar o golpe. Viu que Kagome virara o rosto.

— Já fiz muitas maldades nesta minha vida, mas matar bebês...

Baixou a espada. Andou até a porta.

— Não! É preferivel deixá-los na mata para serem devorados pelas bestas feras ou morrerem de fome!

— Que? Depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive? Nem pensar!

— _Então leve-os para Ayame e Kagura! Elas que se virem com eles! Que lhes dê o fim que lhes convier! Elas que se vinguem como acharem melhor! Tire os daqui! _

Antes que Bankotsu mudasse de ideia, Kagome saiu da cabana. Não ia ser ela a responsável pela vida de 2 seres inocentes. Com a ajuda de um lacaio, montou um cavalo, e se dirigiu a uma clareira, onde Hakudoushi, Kagura e Ayame aguardavam Bankotsu.

— Onde está aquele imprestável? – perguntou Kagura.

— Mandou entregar-lhes os bebês. Não tivemos coragem de matá-los. Vocês resolvam o que fazer.

Dizendo isso, Kagome voltou para a cabana.

— Que faremos, Kagura?

— Voltemos para Halberry, levando os bebês. Chame as amas de leite que trouxemos! Estes bastardos estão famintos! Sabia que aquele covarde do Bankotsu não iria até o fim!

Hakudoushi se aproximou do cesto.

— Se ele não tem coragem...

Ayame pulou do cavalo e gritou:

_— Não! Não faremos nada com os bebês!_

— Por enquanto vamos escondê-los! Depois acharemos um meio de usá-los contra Sesshoumaru — disse Kagura para Hakudoushi.

Partiram de volta ao castelo de Halberry. Mantiveram as crianças nas proximidades e ninguém suspeitou de nada.

* * *

Uma semana se passara. Foi Miroke, liderando uma patrulha que saíra em busca de homens do clã Ryokussei, que encontrou Inuyasha. Parecia fraco, e tropeçava pelo caminho. Decidiu falar com o irmão a sós, e afastou-se dos guerreiros que lhe eram leais.

— Não sei o que me aconteceu, Miroke — disse Inuyasha, confuso. — Há quantos dias viajei?

— Três dias, mano.

Inuyasha não perdeu tempo lamentando o tempo perdido. Contou a Miroke sobre suas visões, que o tinham feito desmaiar e cair no lamaçal. O irmão ouvia atentamente o relato, com sua costumeira compreensão.

— Algo aconteceu com Sesshoumaru desde que você partiu, Inuyasha. Hakudoushi está insuflando os membros do clã. Não perdoa nosso irmão por não ter matado Kouga Magatsuhi.

— Esse tipo de coisa é bem do feitio de Hakudoushi.

— Se Sesshoumaru pensar que foi Kouga que atacou você, e que o fez cair no lamaçal, irá correndo tomar satisfações. E isso, nas atuais circunstâncias, será bom. Não vamos contar a verdade agora. Ele tomará conhecimento quando chegar a Kyle de Tongue. Mas diga-me… e os bebês? O que aconteceu com os filhos de Sesshoumaru?

— Não sei. As crianças nasceram. Foi tudo o que vi.

— E Rin?

— Em minha visão, ela gritava por Sesshoumaru. Só não sei se o amaldiçoava ou implorava por sua presença. — Inuyasha apoiou-se no irmão e acrescentou: — Não conte nada do que sei sobre Ayame. Não chegou a hora.

— Assim como eu o guio agora, fisicamente, que você guie meus pensamentos. Eu e você faremos de Sesshoumaru um homem de verdade, novamente.

* * *

Inuyasha observou da alcova escura enquanto Miroke se aproximava de Sesshoumaru, que jogava dados. Ele se parecia muito com o pai, Inu Tayshou, inquieto, de maneiras rudes.

Miroke era tão orgulhoso quanto o irmão mais velho, mas sua natureza ponderada sempre o fazia procurar conhecer todos os lados de uma questão, antes de agir.

Até aquele momento, Inuyasha sentia que o ambiente estava em paz. Mas a entrada de Kagura e Ayame no salão, ambas de braço dado com Hakudoushi, soltando risadinhas, fez com que procurasse pelo punhal. A atitude deles era muito suspeita. No entanto, logo acalmou-se.

Tinha que se lembrar que Sesshoumaru era a chave de tudo. O irmão devia curar-se. Então, todos os outros receberiam seus prêmios… ou seus castigos.

Miroke foi ter com Inuyasha.

— Partiremos ao alvorecer — avisou.

— Sem perguntas? Sesshoumaru acreditou em você?

— Como um afogado, Sesshoumaru se agarra a qualquer desculpa para ir até as terras dos Magatsuhi.

— Será que ainda acredita que Rin o traiu, deitan­do-se comigo?

— Não pense nisso. Viajaremos com um pequeno gru­po. Agora venha. Você precisa comer e descansar, a fim de fortalecer-se para a viagem. Sesshoumaru vai desejar percorrer o mais depressa possível a distância que separa Halberry de Kyle de Tongue. E temos mais planos em mente, caro irmão.

* * *

Iniciaram a viagem logo aos primeiros raios de sol. No total, levavam quinze homens. Como Miroke previra, Sesshoumaru tinha muita pressa. Os guerreiros estavam armados até os dentes, sempre alerta contra os Ryokussei. Fora idéia de Miroke que apenas um grupo pequeno partisse. Assim, o castelo de Halberry ficaria bem protegido.

Inuyasha seguia atrás, pensando no plano que ele e Miroke tinham combinado. Se falhassem… Como os demais, olha­va em volta, buscando sinais do inimigo, ignorando a beleza da primavera.

Naquele momento, Sesshoumaru pensava em Inuyasha, o mais sensível dos três irmãos. Como fazê-lo compreender que a constante pressão em que vivia acabava ameaçando todos os seus bons relacionamentos?

Tinha que lutar contra Kouga Magatsuhi, mas a perspec­tiva de destruir o irmão e as terras que Rin tanto amava o enchia de asco. O pior era que não podia dividir sua amargura e suas preocupações com ninguém. Tinha que suportar sozinho aquele sofrimento.

Não poderia procurar Rin com o sangue de Kouga nas mãos. Ao mesmo tempo, não podia permitir que Kouga continuasse vivo, depois de tudo o que acontecera. Ele atacara Inuyasha, que fora encontrado à beira da morte por Miroke. Não vinha ao caso o fato de o chefe dos Magatsuhi não havê-lo matado. Kouga não sabia disso, mas atacara um Tayshou pela última vez.

* * *

Foram os pequenos fazendeiros que, correndo e gri­tando, avisaram Kouga de que uma tropa cruzava as terras dos Magatsuhi. Ele compreendeu que chegara a hora do confronto final.

Rin ergueu-se ao ouvir os gritos e foi até a janela. Já havia passado uma semana desde que tivera os bêbes. E até então nenhum sinal deles e nem de Kagome. Mas algo em seu coração de mãe dizia que eles estavam vivos e que um dia ela os encontraria. Lembra perfeitamente que Kagome os levou vivos para longe dela.

Ao ver a aproximação dos cavaleiros, sentiu que o co­ração disparava, sem controle.

Avistou Sesshoumaru, imponente, uma figura alta e orgu­lhosa sobre o cavalo de raça, Entei. Então fechou a janela, como se o gesto fosse suficiente para obrigá-lo a ficar do lado de fora de sua vida. Será que Sesshoumaru não sabia que chegava tarde demais? Não havia mais nada a tomar. Nem filhos.

Através da janela fechada, porém, ouviu claramente a voz arrogante chamando por Kouga.

— _Venha, seu grande covarde! __É __hora __de __encarar __a __morte, __Magatsuhi!_

A necessidade de vê-lo fez com que Rin abrisse novamente a janela, sem pensar. Sesshoumaru estava sozinho. Seus homens permaneciam afastados, para além da clareira. Ela também avistou Miroke e Inuyasha.

Os portões de madeira do castelo rangeram quando Kohaku os abriu. Então viu Kouga.

Seu irmão avançava, vestido de couro da cabeça aos pés, a espada na mão, encarando um adversário armado até os dentes.

Rin ouviu a zombaria na voz de Sesshoumaru:

— Está pensando em me confundir, Magatsuhi? Lutarei com você, vestido para a guerra ou não!

Kouga cravou a ponta da espada no chão e deu um passo atrás, dizendo:

— Você está armado e seus homens o protegem na retaguarda. Eu estou só. Portanto, não sou o covarde que pensa.

Rin recusou-se a permitir que as lágrimas rolassem naquele momento. Tinha que ser forte.

Dois homens se aproximaram então de Sesshoumaru, para ajudá-lo a tirar a armadura e ficar apenas de calça, botas e camisa. Uma vez pronto, ele pegou a espada Toukijin com uma das mãos, enquanto erguia o punhal, a Tenseiga, na outra.

— Até a morte, Magatsuhi!

— Até a morte, Tayshou! — repetiu Kouga, erguendo a espada de nome Sounga, que herdara do pai, Narake Magatsuhi.

Pensou em Rin, na perda dos bebês, que sumiram pelas mãos de sua outrora amante, Kagome, que antes a amava e agora a odeia, mas, vendo que Sesshoumaru nem pensava em piedade, recusou-se a interferir pela irmã.

Os dois homens tinham a mesma compleição física. Eram ambos fortes, musculosos, lindos e maravilhosos. Rin abafou um grito ao ouvir as lâminas se cruzando. Debruçou-se à janela e viu que Kohaku e Myuga estavam armados, fora dos por­tões. Dois contra muitos.

Não conseguia ficar ali, olhando os homens que tanto amava, numa confrontação armada, numa dança mortal.

Viu que Sesshoumaru atingia Kouga no braço e perguntou-se por que o irmão ainda protegia Ayame. Por que não contava a verdade a Sesshoumaru? E por que ela mesma, Rin, não descia correndo e dizia tudo?

Rin sabia a resposta. Sesshoumaru não lhe daria ouvidos.

Ele intensificou o ataque, fazendo Kouga recuar para os muros. Centelhas brilharam quando Sesshoumaru enfiou a lâmina da espada na pedra, e Kouga se desvencilhou do golpe.

As tochas começaram a ser acesas. Escurecia.

Dessa vez, Sesshoumaru foi ferido. As luzes tremeluzentes faziam com que o sangue parecesse quase negro.

Kouga tropeçou e Sesshoumaru avançou. Por um instante, Rin pensou que ele fosse dar o golpe final. Porém, viu-o permanecer parado, o peito arfando.

Fechou os olhos. Quanto mais resistiriam?

De repente, o pavor de ver Kouga morrer a possuiu. Saiu correndo do quarto, descendo a escada. Lá fora, ao vê-la, Kohaku correu para segurá-la, mas Rin se libertou.

Kouga estava caído sobre um joelho, ferido. O chefe da família Tayshou ergueu sua espada para o golpe mortal.

— _Pare, Sesshoumaru! Não mate meu irmão!_ — gritou Rin, correndo pelo portão aber­to a fim de implorar pela vida de Kouga.

— _Por 6 anos você nos ameaçou com sua vingança! Agora, __pare! __Sesshoumaru, __eu imploro!_

Aquelas palavras, para Rin, tinham gosto de fel, pois jurara jamais implorar-lhe coisa alguma. Reunindo o pouco orgulho que lhe restava, ergueu-se, altiva, até seu olhar encontrar o de Sesshoumaru.

Os olhos dourados do guerreiro escocês estavam frios, cravados no corpo delgado de Rin.

— _Es as __crianças? Onde estão os meus filhos?_ — gritou através da distância que os separava.

Que crianças? Não haviam crianças no castelo dos Magatsuhi? Haviam tirado os bebês dela antes mesmo de poder alimentá-los ou sequer abraçá-los fazia uma semana! Este tempo todo sem saber como é o rosto dos próprios filhos, sofrendo calada, pedindo a Deus que ainda tivessem vivos. Sesshoumaru endureceu a expressão quando percebeu que ela não estava disposta a responder. Mas, antes que ele tivesse tempo de se mexer, antes que refletisse mais profundamente e analisasse seus sentimentos em relação à jovem, seus dois irmãos adiantaram-se em seus corcéis e aprisionaram Rin.

A jovem deu um grito, logo sufocado, e sua luta para escapar foi em vão.

Horrorizado, Sesshoumaru viu Miroke encostar um punhal na garganta de Rin. Sem pensar um segundo no que fazia, deixou cair a espada, deu as costas a seu inimigo, Kouga, e avançou.

— _Pare, __irmão!_ — ordenou Inuyasha, o caçula dos Tayshou. — Esta mulher gerou filhos seus! Agora, Miroke e eu daremos um fim a seu tormento.

Assim falando, Inuyasha, com uma das mãos, segurou firmemente o braço de Rin, enquanto controlava com os joelhos o cavalo irrequieto. Com a mão livre, segurou-a pelos cabelos cor de mel, forçando-lhe a cabeça para trás até que ela fosse obrigada a encará-lo.

— _Por sua vida __e __pela vida desse seu irmão inútil, entregue-nos __as __crianças! Neles corre o sangue dos Tayshou!! Onde estão?!! Responda, mulher!!_

Rin sentiu a ponta da arma em sua garganta e perdeu o resto de fôlego que ainda tinha. Sua boca estava seca, não conseguia falar. Seus olhos se fecharam, derrotados e desesperados. Seria aquela a vingança final?

Tinha vontade de amaldiçoar Ayame Tayshou Magatsuhi. Por causa dela, irmã de Sesshoumaru, os Tayshou haviam inflamado seu clã contra o seu, destruindo-o. Muito sangue rolara. E, agora, exigiam que ela lhes entregasse os próprios filhos! Nunca!

— Ela não vai nos contar onde as crianças estão, Sesshoumaru — declarou Miroke, entre cínico e irritado. — Portanto, não nos deixa escolha. Um dia você vai me agradecer, caro irmão, por libertá-lo dessa fada que o atormenta.

Sesshoumaru não disse uma única palavra. Miroke então prosseguiu:

— Este não é o final que nosso pai desejava para esta história, mas é bem merecido. — Relanceou novamente o olhar para o irmão mais velho. — Sesshoumaru?

— Você está cego, Miroke? — perguntou Inuyasha com voz irônica. — Não vê que ele não consegue nem mesmo falar? — Riu com vontade. — Mas tenho certeza de que irá nos agradecer quando tivermos feito o que deve ser feito. Vamos lá, Miroke, acabe logo com isso! Abra essa garganta mentirosa! Liberte Sesshoumaru da fada dos Magatsuhi!

Além de perder os filhos, Rin estava prestes a perder a própria vida. Não estava acreditando que o grande amor da vida dela, o pai de seus filhos, estava permitindo que os irmãos acabassem com ela, na sua frente. E pior, ele não tomar nenhuma atitude sendo o chefe do clã dos Tayshou. Termina assim a história de um grande amor?

* * *

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**Continua...**_

**#**

**#**

**#**

**ISSO NÃO PODE!!!**

**RÁPIDO!!! MANDEM SUAS REVIEWS PRA Q O SESSHIE TOME UMA ATITUDE.**

**IMPLREM, DIGAM Q O AMAM, ELOGIEM, CHAMEM DE GATO, DE YOUKAI LINDO, DO Q FOR, MAS MANDEM...kkkkkkkkkk**

_**#################################################################**_

_**CAUH MYTH TAISHO**_

_**###########################################**__**########################**_


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

**Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

* * *

**_Escócia, __de 1372 a 1378... _**

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Taishou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua familia, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

* * *

**_O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO_**

* * *

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

**CAPITULO VINTE E DOIS**

**A VERDADE**

**A DECLARAÇÃO DE AMOR**

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

— _P__are, Miroke!_ — gritou Sesshoumaru.

— _Não faça isso! __Pare!_ — Arrancou o próprio punhal da bainha e o jogou ao chão, dizendo:

— _Minha vida pela dela!_

— _A __minha também!_ — acrescentou Kouga, com voz cansada.

Sesshoumaru só tinha olhos para Rin e para o punhal de Miroke, que estava encostado em sua garganta. O tempo parecia ter parado. Nenhum movimento era feito.

Miroke caçoou:

— Sua vida pela dela, meu irmão? Será que ouvi bem? Que eu saiba, você a odeia. Amaldiçoou o dia em que seus olhos a viram. Ela é uma Magatsuhi, Sesshoumaru! Entretanto, você implora e grita que deseja dar sua vida pela dela! Essa mulher o traiu, homem. Esqueceu?

Inuyasha continuou a provocação:

— Ela mente sobre Ayame. Não é verdade, Kouga? Sesshoumaru não acreditará. E eu vi.

— _Vou ouvir sua história. Prometo qualquer coisa, mas deixem __Rin __livre_! — pediu Sesshoumaru, desesperado.

Inuyasha sentia muita pena do irmão mais velho, pela tortura que ele e Miroke lhe estavam impondo. Mas não havia outra saída. Dessa maneira, respirou fundo e continuou:

— Por quê? Diga-nos, Sesshoumaru! Por que deseja que Rin viva?

— _Porque ela __é __minha!_

— Agora não é mais. Somos nós que a estamos segu­rando, vê? Temos a jovem Magatsuhi nas mãos!

Sesshoumaru sentia o desespero crescer a cada segundo. O que desejavam dele? Torturá-lo? Matá-lo de tristeza, de dor? Repetiu:

— _Ela __é __minha! Minha noiva!_

— Miroke, o que acha? Para você, esse é motivo sufi­ciente para deixar Rin livre? — perguntou Inuyasha.

— Não, claro que não. Nosso querido irmão precisa argumentar mais. Do contrário, como vai nos convencer?

— _Por __favor, __ela __é a __outra parte __de __meu ser! __Se __a__ matarem, estarão __me __matando também. Ela é a minha razão de viver. Ela é a mulher da minha vida. É a mãe dos meus filhos. Eu __a __amo. Não podem matá-la porque eu __a __amo!_

Sesshoumaru deu um passo à frente. Nesse mesmo instante, seus dois irmãos mais novos largaram Rin. Ele correu e a tomou nos braços. Sabia que a mulher amada não ouvira suas últimas palavras, porque desmaiara.

Kouga foi levado à frente de Sesshoumaru.

— Se ama minha irmã, encontre seus filhos! Ela está quase louca de tristeza, e faz apenas uma semana que as crianças nasceram! Procuramos por todos os cantos e ne­nhum sinal da canalha que sequestrou os bebês e deixou Rin à morte!

— _Mas __o __que __é __que está __me __dizendo? Quem foi que levou meus filhos?!!_

— Que aconteceu uma tragédia. E tem mais, encon­tramos o corpo da criada Urassu no dia seguinte ao parto, nas rochas junto ao mar. Era velha e poderia ter caído, mas provavelmente foi Kagome quem a matou. Ela ficou junto a Rin no trabalho de parto. Eu estava fora, e não havia mais ninguém no castelo. Quando voltei, não havia sinal de Kagome. Ela levou os bebês. Minha irmã tem certeza de que estavam vivos.

Rin mexeu-se e gemeu, abrindo os olhos.

— Sesshie, Sesshie… Será que ouvi bem? Você teria dado sua vida por mim?

— Não vivo sem você, meu amor.

— Tentei proteger nossos filhos. Juro!

Sesshoumaru inclinou-se, beijando as lágrimas de Rin e evitando que vissem as lágrimas que vertiam de seus próprios olhos. Sabia que sua jovem amada lutava bravamente para defender os que amava. A culpa era dele, por não ter estado ao lado dela e dos filhos.

— Sesshie, quero que entre na casa de meu clã em paz — disse Rin, comovida. — Eu o amo, e, se você também me ama, sinto-me forte como uma rocha. Serei sua, pode acreditar. Não há dádiva mais preciosa do que ser amada.

— Só posso prometer que irei tentar. Quero ouvir o que Kouga tem a me dizer.

* * *

Entraram todos no castelo. Depois que Sesshoumaru foi medicado, serviu-se cerveja. Então, os homens puseram-se a esperar pelas palavras de Kouga.

Ele chamou Rin, que se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Segurando a mão da irmã, tomando coragem, Kouga começou:

— Pelo amor que tenho por Rin, juro que jamais ergui a mão contra Ayame.

— Então, se não foi você, quem a espancou, a estuprou, a desfigurou e a deixou quase morta? — perguntou Sesshoumaru.

— Vamos, meu querido, conte a ele! É mais do que tempo de a verdade vir à tona — incentivou-o Rin.

— Eu…

Percebendo que o irmão sentia dificuldade em falar, ela o fitou longamente. Depois olhou para Sesshoumaru e disse:

— Meu pai Narake achava que Kouga mimava muito Ayame. Por isso, tratou de enviá-lo para missões fora de casa, que se tornaram cada vez mais longas. Ayame ficou impaciente e começou a sair a cavalo sozinha, apesar dos pedidos de meu pai para que não fizesse isso.

— Você era uma menina de 13 anos na época, Rin. Não quer que eu acredite que sabia o que estava acontecendo — disse Sesshoumaru.

— Foi Urassu quem me contou, pois Kouga se recusou a falar. Juro que é verdade.

Com dificuldade, Kouga ficou de pé, enfrentando os Tayshou.

— Rin tem razão. Ayame me ameaçou. Disse que, se eu não permanecesse mais tempo ao lado dela, arru­maria um amante. Fiquei furioso e, como represália, via­jei novamente. Fui tratar de negócios do clã.

Kouga virou-se para o fogo da lareira, apertando a mão de Rin.

— Continue, por favor — incentivou-o Sesshoumaru.

— Ayame era jovem e irrequieta. Tinha um tempe­ramento forte, mas eu era arrogante e tinha certeza de que ela iria me obedecer. Achei que precisava de tempo para amadurecer. Se tivesse lhe dito que planejava levá­-la comigo, se ela…

Rin sofria pelo irmão. Kouga tivera seu orgulho de homem muito abalado, e agora precisava desnudar sua alma. Tentou ajudá-lo, prosseguindo com a história:

— A serva de Ayame disse à minha mãe Kikyio que ela devia estar esperando uma criança. Ayame negou, assim como negou-se a parar com seus passeios solitários. Ninguém sabia aonde ia, apenas que se ausentava durante um dia inteiro. Dizia-se que tinha um amante, mas não se confirmava. Quando Kouga voltou e soube do boato, pediu satisfações a Ayame, pois sabia que o filho não podia ser dele. Ela…

— Rin ! — pediu Kouga.

— Não posso parar agora, querido. Sesshoumaru e seus irmãos têm o direito de saber o que a irmã caçula deles fez. Essa guerra foi baseada em mentiras, mentiras terríveis que trouxeram incon­táveis mortes. Se você não consegue contar o resto, eu contarei.

— Está bem, então — Kouga concordou.

Rin continuou:

— Ayame se recusara a receber Kouga em sua cama durante as últimas duas vezes em que ele voltara para casa. Meu irmão não dormia com Ayame havia quase cinco meses. A criança não podia ser um herdeiro dos Magatsuhi. Kouga brigou com Ayame, mas jamais a espan­cou. Então ela fugiu. Foi a última vez que a vimos.

A voz de Sesshoumaru saiu em um murmúrio fraco:

— Não havia criança nenhuma. E ela disse que foi você que a feriu, Kouga. Eu a segurei nos braços, implo­rando para que dissesse quem a espancara, e ela só disse o seu nome. Afirmou que você a expulsara por não poder ter filhos, que lhe dera uma surra e a desfigurara, dei­xando-a ao relento, prestes a morrer.

— _Eu __a __amava, Sesshoumaru Tayshou! Da mesma forma e intensidade que você ama a minha irmã agora! Amava __Ayame __a __ponto __de __desafiar vocês todos! Jamais neguei nada __a __ela!_ — finalizou Kouga, a voz embargada.

Inuyasha expressou em palavras o pensamento de todos:

— Ayame queria se vingar em Rin. Como não con­seguiu, vingou-se em seus filhos. Foi ajudada por Hakudoushi, aquele grande canalha, mau caráter! Sempre invejou Sesshoumaru e sempre cobiçou Kagura. Nos últimos tempos tor­nou-se íntimo de Ayame e Kagura. Essas são as verda­deiras víboras, e estão dentro de nossa casa.

Sesshoumaru ergueu-se.

— Se é verdade que Ayame está com meus filhos e que os outros a ajudaram, temos que voltar para Halberry imediatamente.

— Irei com você — decidiu Rin. — É a mim que Ayame quer, e não meus filhos. Miroke! Inuyasha! Ajudem-me a convencer Sesshoumaru. Esse deve ser o plano. Ela sabe que eu irei procurar os bebês.

— Não posso permitir que vá comigo, Rin. Ficará a salvo aqui. E não peça que meus irmãos intercedam. Ainda tenho que perdoá-los pelo que tentaram fazer com você, há pouco.

— Escocês tolo! — exclamou Myuga. — Não percebeu que era o único jeito de forçá-lo a dizer que amava Rin? Foi tudo um jogo!

— É verdade — revelou Inuyasha. — Saí de Halberry com uma desculpa qualquer, assim que a neve derreteu, e dissemos que Kouga tinha me atacado. Sesshoumaru precisava de um bom motivo para ver Rin. Foi nosso plano para acabar com essa guerra estúpida.

Rin abraçou-se a Sesshoumaru, sussurrando ao seu ouvido:

— Sofri muito com sua ausência, amor. Sofro com a perda de nossos filhos. Não me peça para esperar aqui sozinha.

Kouga ajudou:

— Quem me diz que Rin está a salvo aqui? E se um ataque estiver sendo planejado? Não poderei protegê-la. Kohaku e Myuga são os únicos guerreiros que tenho, embora me doe dizer isso.

— Certo. Kouga tem razão. Mas Rin terá que prometer obedecer sem discutir.

— Tem minha palavra, Sesshoumaru. Contanto que estejamos juntos.

* * *

Em uma hora estavam prontos para partir.

— Confio Rin a você, Inuyasha. Guarde-a com sua vida — disse Sesshoumaru.

Ela montou o cavalo, e foi coberta por peles, de modo a não sentir frio.

Partiram sem dizer uma única palavra.

Sesshoumaru foi guiando o grupo por caminhos isolados, de pouca movimentação. Não queria enfrentar outra batalha tão cedo. Tinha que chegar a Halberry e resolver a questão com Ayame.

Sentia um aperto no peito e um nó no estômago ao pensar que a irmã caçula mentira para não ser expulsa da própria família. Não considerara, por um momento sequer, que provocaria uma guerra, semente de tanto sangue e sofrimento.

Quem seria o amante de Ayame? A quem protegera com suas mentiras, além dela mesma? Estaria esse homem no seio dos Tayshou esses anos todos?

Viajaram a noite toda. A aurora despontava quando chegaram a Halberry. Parte do castelo brilhava à luz dos primeiros raios do sol enquanto a outra parte en­contrava-se envolta nas sombras da noite.

Ao ver Jaken, Sesshoumaru perguntou:

— Alguma novidade sobre as crianças? Alguém pediu resgate?

— Eu não estava aqui — respondeu Jaken, balan­çando a cabeça, surpreso ao ver Rin. — Então você a trouxe!

— Jaken, devo alertar que ela agora é a senhora absoluta do castelo de Halberry. Se alguém a ofender, estará ofendendo a mim.

— Muitos não irão concordar com isso, você sabe.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas, no momento, quero que Halberry seja vasculhado desde as torres até os subterrâneos. Que­ro que encontrem dois recém nascidos.

Assim dizendo, abaixou o capuz de Rin, para co­brir-lhe o rosto. Não queria que ninguém mais a visse. Com Miroke e Inuyasha atrás, ele e Jaken ladearam Rin e entraram no grande salão.

Midoriko se movimentava, preparando a mesa. Sesshoumaru a chamou de lado e fez as mesmas perguntas que fizera a Jaken, que disse:

— Ayame proibiu que entrássemos em seus aposentos. Ela e Kagura se trancaram, e, quanto a Moniji, está proibida de falar. Encontramos Sango espancada, estuprada e morta com um punhal no coração, assim como Kagome, a criada e amante de Kouga.

— Como a filha Abi do velho Totousai — sussurrou Miroke. — Há um maníaco à solta.

— Filha do velho Totousai? A moça por cuja morte meu irmão foi responsabilizado? — perguntou Rin. — O velho insistiu que o punhal de Kouga estava cravado no coração da filha, mas não pude acreditar. Se meu irmão tratasse as mulheres com violência, não teria me espan­cado e me matado por chegar em casa carregando no ventre dois filhos ilegítimos? Está vendo a profundidade da lama de mentiras e traições, Sesshoumaru?

— Que mais quer de mim, Rin? Quer que eu mate minha irmã Ayame? — perguntou Sesshoumaru, cheio de sofrimento.

Miroke interrompeu a conversa, gritando ao ver o primo surgir na escada:

— _Hakudoushi!_

Sesshoumaru correu atrás de Miroke, que encostara Hakudoushi à parede e colocara um punhal em sua garganta.

— _Diga-nos! __Ayame __está com __os __filhos __de __Sesshoumaru?_

— Chegaram tarde. Ayame subiu as muralhas que dão para o mar. Ninguém consegue fazê-la raciocinar.

— Eu deveria matá-lo neste exato momento, seu ca­nalha, traidor!

— Deixe-o, Miroke!

Outras pessoas começaram a subir a escada, mas Sesshoumaru fez com que todas retrocedessem. Em seguida, or­denou que esperassem ali.

— Ayame deve estar louca. Tenho que ir vê-la.

Subiram até as bordas da muralha. Lá, Sesshoumaru viu Kagura, que correu para ele de braços abertos.

— Oh, meu querido, graças a Deus você voltou! Não consigo falar com Ayame. Está fora de si. Pensa que as crianças são filhos dela e não ouve ninguém.

— E quem entregou meus filhos a ela? — perguntou Sesshoumaru, afastando Kagura com força do abraço, fazendo com que ela caísse sentada no chão.

— Não pense que irá escapar dessa trama imunda, Kagura! Vou me cer­tificar pessoalmente para que receba sua punição!

Sesshoumaru deu a volta na torre, rezando para chegar a tempo de salvar seus filhos e sua irmã. Esperava ter a sabedoria de dizer as palavras certas. Afinal, era um guerreiro, não um conhecedor de almas. Não queria en­frentar Ayame com armas, mas com persuasão.

Ayame estava parada na outra extremidade, o manto negro esvoaçando às suas costas como asas de uma enor­me ave de rapina. Os bebês estavam dentro de um cesto que ela segurava, deixando bem na beira do muro, quase que prestes a cair no precipício.

Sesshoumaru a viu erguer o cesto coberto com mantas e ficou paralisado, com medo de respirar. Será que ela pen­sava em arremessar os bebês que estão dentro do cesto nas rochas lá embaixo?

Nesse momento ouviu o murmúrio das pessoas que o haviam seguido, e fez com que parassem.

— Ayame, minha querida — começou a dizer, com voz doce. — Saia da beirada, menina. Está muito frio.

— Estou me escondendo, Sesshoumaru. Vieram buscar meus bebês. Mas não os darei a Kouga. Ele não me ama.

— Oh, querida, jamais darei os bebês a Kouga. Sabe que irei protegê-la com minha própria vida, não sabe? Não a protegi sempre? Aproxime-se, Ayame. Quero ver seus bebês.

Ela se voltou, então, olhando Sesshoumaru se aproximar com a cautela de um felino.

— Não vai me expulsar? — perguntou com voz débil. — Deixará que eu fique com meus filhos, mesmo que eles sejam ilegítimos? Kagura me disse que você terá que me ma­tar, pois eu trouxe desonra ao nosso clã. Papai o obrigará a me castigar, eu sei. Não se aproxime mais!

— Vê? Parei aqui. Mas não precisa ter medo, querida. Sou Sesshoumaru, seu irmão, lembra-se? Confie em mim. Não vou machucá-la.

— Mas me disseram que você…

— Mentiram, Ayame. Kagura, Hakudoushi e o outro.

Os bebês começaram a chorar.

— O outro? Você nada sabe do outro. Ouve, Sesshoumaru? Meus bebês querem leite e eu não tenho para lhes dar!

— Não se preocupe, querida. Encontrarei uma ama ­de leite. Mas precisa voltar aos seus aposentos. Miroke já está providenciando a ama e você precisa descer para escolher aquela que preferir.

— Não, Sesshoumaru. Papai vai matar a mim e aos bebês. Sabe, meus filhos… não são filhos de Kouga. Papai vai me matar, tenho certeza.

— Oh, querida, acredite em mim!

Como Ayame voltasse a baixar os olhos para o cesto com as crianças, Sesshoumaru aproximou-se mais, parando quando ela voltou a encará-lo.

— Kagura disse a ele que eu era infeliz. Ele me trouxe presentes e disse que eu deveria ter sido sua noiva. Mas quanto aos bebês… Oh, como ele ficou furioso sobre os bebês! Não tive escolha, Sesshoumaru.

— Entendo-a mais do que pensa, querida.

Sesshoumaru preferia enfrentar dez homens sozinho a ouvir aquelas palavras, que selavam a culpa de Ayame. Sentia o coração apertado, como se fosse desaparecer no peito e arrancar-lhe a vida.

Fora vítima de uma traição inominável. Seu desejo era pegar aquelas crianças nos braços, ver de muito perto os seres que ele e Rin haviam gerado, no fogo da paixão, e quase haviam perdido. Incentivou a irmã a continuar:

— Ayame, querida, diga-me o que quer. Darei tudo para vê-la feliz.

— Você sabe. Queria que Rin fosse espancada e humilhada como eu fui. Você se recusou, Sesshoumaru. Então eu conjurei a bruxa. Fiz magia com Kagura. Vai me en­tregar a jovem Magatsuhi, irmão? Vai permitir que eu me vingue, que cumpra o juramento?

— _Qualquer coisa!_ — concordou Sesshoumaru, desesperado ao ver que Ayame começava a rir, olhando para o mar, ameaçando jogar o cesto com as crianças dentro.

— _Rin! __Tragam __Rin!_ — gritou.

Rin, que a tudo assistia, saiu correndo e caiu de joelhos, oferecendo sua garganta para o punhal de Sesshoumaru. Ele a fitou, os olhos cheios de angústia.

— Ayame! Veja! Aqui está Rin! Vou abrir sua gar­ganta, mas saia da beirada. Traga-me as crianças e farei sua vontade.

Em agonia, todos esperaram. Ayame depositou o cesto com os bebês no chão de pedra, ignorando-lhe o choro. Depois, vaga­rosamente, levantou-se, erguendo o véu.

Apenas o frio da lâmina em sua garganta impediu Rin de gritar de horror ao ver as cicatrizes profundas e terríveis que desfiguravam o rosto de Ayame, outrora tão linda.

Mas o olhar de Rin a atraiu. Ayame lançou para longe o véu, rindo, deixando que o vento que vinha do mar o levasse.

Entretidos com a cena, Miroke e Inuyasha esqueceram-se de Kagura, que aproveitou a chance para correr até a pri­ma, gritando:

— _Não acredite neles! Vão matá-la! __Só __vieram por causa das crianças! Sabe __o __que deve ser feito, não sabe? Rápido, __Ayame! __Rápido, __antes __que ele venha __e __descubra __o __que você __fez! Jogue os bebês e vingue seu grande amor!! Vingue ele! Ele!_

— Ele? Ele quem? — perguntou Sesshoumaru, sem obter resposta.

Kagura continuou:

— _Ele está vindo para salvá-la, __prima. __Não lhe prometi isso? Não lhe mostrei nas visões entre __as __chamas? Mas, __antes, __precisa matar __as __crianças. Jogue-as no precipício para afundarem no mar!_

— Jesus, ajude-me! — implorou Sesshoumaru.

Kagura inclinou-se e tentou agarrar o cesto dos bebês, mas Ayame segurou-a pelos cabelos.

— _Jure, __Kagura! __Jure que __Bankotsu Ryokussei __está vindo. Jure que __a __magia __me __fará bonita outra vez para __Bankotsu. __Jure ou então será você __a __morrer! Você é a culpada de tudo dar errado!_

Kagura se atracou com Ayame.

— _Não! Foi Bankotsu Ryokussei quem lhe bateu e a desfigurou! Ele é o culpado! Te ameaçou a não contar que foi ele, te fez mentir para sua família acusando Kouga de ter lhe feio este mal!_

Ayame ria mais enlouquecida ainda.

— _Sim, Kagura! E você, fingindo ser minha amiga, se aproveitou da situação e me usou, prometendo-me devolver-me com sua bruxaria a minha beleza de antes! E também me convenceu a fazer com que Sesshoumaru jurasse vingança contra o clã do meu marido, usando a Rin, que você odeia tanto, por ela ser a noiva do meu irmão e não você! _

Conforme as duas iam falando, tudo ia se esclarecendo. As lágrimas surgiam no rosto de Rin ao descobrir tudo. Como ela e o irmão foram vitimas do plano de Bankotsu. Tudo por inveja. Ele queria Ayame para esposa. Tornou-se amante dela, e quando soube que ela esperava um filho dele, a espancou e a desfigurou. Depois ameaçando-a, fez contar que fora Kouga o malfeitor. Hakudoushi o ajudou, pois queria tomar o lugar de Sesshoumaru como chefe do clã dos Tayshou. Kagura por sua vez, aproveitou-se da situação e da fragilidade de Ayame, convencendo-a de que Rin é quem deveria pagar pelo pecado do irmão. Se Sesshoumaru cumprisse o juramento de usar Rin como seu instrumento de vingança, ela se tornaria sua esposa e senhora de Halberry e ficaria livre de sua rival no amor. O mais grave de tudo é que queriam matar os filhos de Rin e Sesshoumaru. Com isso, a vingança de Bankotsu seria completa.

Enquanto Kagura e Ayame discutiam, Sesshoumaru acercou-se dos irmãos e murmurou algo. Ayame parecia possuída por uma força demoníaca, fazendo com que Kagura se debruçasse na muralha.

Os gritos fracos dos bebês chegaram aos ouvidos de Rin.

Ayame berrou, empurrando Kagura para a extremidade da muralha:

— _Você mentiu!_

— _Louca!_

Kagura tentou desvencilhar-se das mãos da prima, em vão. Ayame ria como louca.

No momento em que Miroke e Inuyasha correram para a irmã, Rin e Sesshoumaru apressaram-se em pegarem as crianças. Ouviu-se o som de tecido rasgado e os gritos dos irmãos, misturados ao som estridente de Ayame e Kagura, que se precipitaram no abismo.

Rin sentiu-se dividida entre a alegria de ter recu­perado os filhos e a tragédia que se abatera sobre eles.

Um rumor na porta que conduzia à escada fez com que todos se virassem. Depararam com Jaken, que gritava:

— _Tentei impedir! Juro que tentei! Mas __Hakudoushi __pegou __o __punhal __de __minhas mãos __e __matou-se._

— Abafe sua dor com o perdão, Sesshoumaru — murmurou Rin. — O que está feito, está feito. Há uma nova vida esperando por nós, meu amor. Quer vir conhecer seus filhos?

Sesshoumaru a encarou.

— Sim, Rin, mil vezes sim. Desejo muito vê-los. Desde que soube que estava grávida ansiava por reencontrá-la e finalmente ficarmos juntos.

— Que bom, meu amor. Também ansiava muito por vê-lo. Passei todo este tempo desejando que quando chegasse a hora, estivesse do meu lado para ver a chegada de nossos filhos. Só que tomaram as crianças de mim mal haviam nascido.

Miroke interveio:

— Vamos descer, Sesshoumaru. É tempo de a alegria voltar a governar nosso castelo. O pranto pode esperar.

* * *

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**Continua...**_

**#**

**#**

**#**

**VIVA! FINALMENTE REINA A FELICITAH!!!!**

**MAS ELES MERECEM!!! **

**E NÓS TAMBÉM....**

**...RSRSKKKKKKK**

_**#################################################################**_

_**CAUH MYTH TAISHO**_

_**###################################################################**_


	23. Chapter 23

**

* * *

****Um grande amor que desafiou o antigo ódio entre dois clãs!!!**

* * *

_**Escócia, de 1372 a 1378... **_

Homem de temperamento ardente e paixões arrebatadoras, Sesshoumaru, líder do clã dos Tayshou, sentiu-se encantado pela estonteante beleza de Rin Magatsuhi. Mas Sesshoumaru fez uma terrível descoberta: a adorada Rin era inimiga do clã dos Tayshou, e ele teria de usá-la como instrumento de sua vingança final contra o clã Magatsuhi!!! Poderia ele de fato cumprir o juramento feito ao pai, de se vingar do pior inimigo de sua familia, simplesmente usando a mulher que ama? Um coração dividido de um guerreiro que luta pelos seus ideais e pelo que acredita! Entre o grande amor da sua vida e o dever para com a família, Sesshoumaru terá que fazer uma escolha...

* * *

_**O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO**_

* * *

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

**EPÍLOGO**

**A FELICIDADE FINAL**

**A PROMESSA DE VIDA**

_**#**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

Fora uma trama diabólica. Dias depois, con­frontando Bankotsu Ryokussei, o amante de Ayame e pai do filho que ela perdera devido ao espancamento que ele lhe dera, ocasião em que a violentou e a desfigurou, àquela altura quase demente, obtiveram a confissão de que, junto a Kagura e a Hakudoushi, ele havia planejado o sequestro dos bebês com a ajuda de Kagome, depois a matou. Seu objetivo era chantagear Sesshoumaru para que Hakudoushi fosse o líder e tomar o poder no clã dos Tayshou. Por sua vez, Kagura tentara a magia negra para reconquistar Sesshoumaru, sem sucesso. Ayame, um joguete nas mãos dos três, acabara por malograr todos os planos.

No dia do resgate dos bebês, Sesshoumaru conduziu Rin ao salão e a fez sentar-se a seu lado na mesa principal.

— Sei que gostaria que estivéssemos a sós, meu amor, mas estas paredes estão impregnadas com o cheiro de morte e mentiras. Quero compartilhar a alegria que sinto pela chegada de nossos filhos e pela promessa de vida que surge com eles.

Rin concordou, feliz.

Os bebês estavam cada um no colo dos tios, Miroke e Inuyasha, que sorriam para os sobrinhos. Rin foi até eles.

- Meus amores... é hora de conhecer o papai!

Colocou um no colo de Sesshoumaru e pegou o outro. Queria sentir o calor dos filhos, pois não tivera a oportunidade nem de amamentá-los. Sesshoumaru a observava com carinho e estava orgulhoso dela. Apesar do sofrimento pelo qual passara, Rin mantinha a postura de uma autêntica senhora do clã. Com mãos trêmulas, Rin prin­cipiou a afastar as mantas. Maravilhou-se ante a per­feição daquelas criaturazinhas, tão parecidas com o pai, enquanto Sesshoumaru brincava com as crianças. Rin inclinou-se e beijou cada um de seus filhos pela primeira vez.

Sesshoumaru, impaciente, esperava que ela terminasse de arrumá-los, para exibi-los perante os homens do clã. Mas Rin acariciava as orelhas, a pele macia… Não se cansava de admirar os pequenos seres que gerara, fruto do amor a Sesshoumaru.

— Sesshie, querido, veja os dedinhos dos pés… Não são lindos!

— Meus filhos... Quero mostrá-los ao clã, Rin! Deixe-me, vamos! Ajude-me a colocá-los nos meus braços. Pretendo fazer um brinde aos dois.

Rin terminou de pôr os bebês no colo, entregando-os a Sesshoumaru.

— Aceita estes meninos como seus filhos, Sesshoumaru? Sempre senti que seriam meninos. Nunca imaginei que viriam dois. Eu os chamei de Ychigo e Daysuke.

Sesshoumaru segurou seus filhos, aqueles dois seres pequeninos por quem daria sua vida, e os beijou.

— Meus filhos… — murmurou, emocionado. — E, er­guendo-os para que todos os vissem, gritou:

— _Os __herdeiros dos __Tayshou!_

Midoriko aproximou-se com uma outra serva.

— Dê-me esses garotos. Vocês dois não têm um pingo de bom senso. Não veem que os bebês precisam ser alimen­tados? Venha comigo, Rin. Deixe os homens bebendo. Ajudei a criar muitos Tayshou. Vou cuidar também desses.

* * *

Assim que conseguiu desvencilhar-se dos brindes e dos cumprimentos, Sesshoumaru correu a encontrar-se com Rin e os filhos.

Midoriko impediu que entrasse no quarto.

— Quero dar uma palavrinha com você, menino. Rin passou maus pedaços. Trate-a com gentileza. E você tam­bém precisa de amor, rapaz. Abra seu coração.

Assim dizendo, a velha criada afagou-lhe amorosamen­te o rosto.

Sesshoumaru entrou e viu Rin sentada na cama, ama­mentando Daysuke. Ychigo dormia na cama, fora amamentado primeiro. Sesshoumaru fechou a porta devagar, deixando o resto do mundo para trás. Era um momento de intimidade e de paz.

— Venha, meu amor — chamou Rin. — Veja Daysuke se alimentar. Ychigo dorme como um anjinho. Ele e o irmão tiveram um início de vida tão atribulado… Sei que seus pensamentos ainda estão aflitos por tudo o que aconteceu, por aquilo que não sabíamos e que soubemos hoje, mas este momento é só nosso. Venha.

Sesshoumaru pegou o bebê que dormia no colo. Depois reclinou-se ao lado de Rin e do outro filho. Abra­çou- a dizendo:

— Como ansiei por este momento, de chamar você de meu amor, minha vida , meu tudo…

Os olhos de Rin se encheram de lágrimas. Seu mun­do estava completo. Fitava os olhos dourados pelos quais se apaixonara com ternura. Sesshoumaru beijou-lhe o rosto.

— Quer se casar comigo, Rin? Meu amor e minha espada protegerão você e nossos filhos.

— Sim, claro que sim — sussurrou ela, inclinando-se sobre Sesshoumaru de modo a formar um arco protetor sobre os pequeninos.

No mesmo momento, os lábios dos dois se encontravam, e num longo e gostoso beijo de amor, dessa vez livremente. E em paz.

* * *

**#**

**#**

**#**

_**FIM**_

**#**

**#**

**#**

**BELA FIC ESSA!! AMEI!!**

**AMADAS!!!**

**QUERO AGRADECER:**

**A CADA REVIEW QUE MANDARAM!!!**

**A ATENÇÃO DISPENSADA EM CADA CAPÍTULO!!!**

**AS BABAS Q ESCORRERAM QUANDO **

**LERAM PARTES Q FALAVAM DETALHAMENTE DO NOSSO YOUKAI SESSHOUMARU, CLARO NÉ?! ¬¬ DÃRT!! KKKKKK**

**(DUVIDO Q NÃO TENHAM REPARADO NELE) KKKK**

**AH, SIM...E DA BELA E INDISCUTIVEL PERFORMANCE DELE!!! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**AS QUEDAS NAS CADEIRAS!!!**

**OS PESCOÇOS Q FICARAM TORTOS!!**

**OS OLHOS QUE NÃO CONSEGUIRAM FECHAR DEPOIS DE TANTO LER E RELER A FIC!!!**

**A ROEÇÃO DE UNHAS!!!**

**O NERVOSISMO Q NUNCA PASSAVA!!!**

**OS CABELOS Q FORAM ARRANCADOS POR CAUSA DO ENORME SUSPENSE DE CADA CAP!!!**

**AS INFINDÁVEIS BRIGAS COM AS IRMÃZINHAS PARA PODER USAR O MICRO E TER PRIVACIDADE PARA LER A FIC, levando ao ponto de serem expulsas do quarto praticamente!!! *****

**(*** N****ʎm****y essa é pra você!!!! ¬¬ ..kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk)**

**OBS: SE VC TEM ESSE PROBLEMA EM KASA, USE UM PÉ DE CABRA E REMOVA DA CADEIRA DO MICRO O SER AMADO E KERIDO Q OBSTRUI O SEU ACESSO A INTERNET. PRINCIPALMENTE O ACESSO AS FICS DO FF NET...**

**NÃO VALE CHAMAR A MÃE!!**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**A MÃO Q DEVE TER FICADO DURA DE TANTO CLIKAR!!!**

**A TANTOS E TANTOS E TANTOS E TANTOS OUTROS MOTIVOS E UM MONTE DE COISAS Q SE FOR MENCIONAR TUDO, HAJA PACIÊNCIA, MEU DEUS!!!**

**UFFAAAA!!!**

**ENFIM...**

**MUITO OBRIGADO DE CORAÇÃO!!!**

_**#################################################################**_

_**CAUH MYTH TAISHO**_

_**###################################################################**_

**_#_**

**_#_**

**_#_**

_**CINE FANFICTION APRESENTOU MAIS UMA FIC SUCESSO DE LEITURA E SUSPIROS:**_

* * *

_**O DOCE E SUAVE ENCANTO DO AMOR INIMIGO**_

* * *

**Elenco: Personagens do Anime Inuyasha**

**Personagens Principais**

_**CLÃ DOS TAYSHOU**_

**PAI – INUTAISHO**

**MÃE – IZAOIY**

**FILHOS:**

**1 SESSHOUMARU**

**2 MIROKE**

**3 INUYASHA **

**4 AYAME **

_**CLÃ DOS MAGATSUHI**_

**PAI –NARAKE**

**MÃE –KIKYOU**

**FILHOS:**

**1 KOUGA **

**2 RIN **

_**PARTE DOS PRIMOS **_

**PAI – ONIGUMO**

**FILHOS:**

**1 HAKUDOUSHI**

**2 KAGURA**

**3 KANNA**

**ABADIA DEER**

**KAEDE – ABADESSA E TIA DOS IRMÃOS TAYSHOU**

**IRMÃS FREIRAS: TSUBAKI, SHIYUGA E SHIORI**

**SERVO: MANTEN**

_**PERSONAGENS SECUNDÁRIOS:**_

**TOUTOSAI**

**FILHA - PRINCESA ABI**

**CLÃ DOS UMFRAVILLE= AKITOKI HOUJU**

**DUQUE DE CATHNESS = SUIKOTSU TAHOU**

**CLÃ DOS RYOKUSSEI – BANKOTSU RYUKOSSEI**

_**CASTELO DE HALBERRY – CLÃ DOS TAYSHOU**_

**SANGO**

**MIDORIKO**

**SOUTA**

**JAKEN**

** MONIJI**

**JINENGI**

**KAGEROUMARU**

**MUSHO**

**SHIPPO**

**ANIMAIS: **

**CÃES: KIRARA E HOYAKAN **

**CAVALOS: ENTEI, ARURUN E THANUGI **

_**CASTELO DE KYLE DE TONGUE – CLÃ DOS MAGATSUHI**_

**KAGOME**

**URASSU**

**GORYOUMARU**

**MYUGA**

**KOHAKU**

**HITEN**

_**

* * *

**_

###

_**CRÉDITOS**_

_**PARA TODAS AS LEITORAS!!!**_

_**FIM**_

**_#_**

**_#_**

**_#_**


End file.
